Sacrifices
by TheFoundersFour
Summary: Harry always knew he might have to sacrifice his life to defeat Voldemort but he thought that meant death. he did not think it meant being married to a former Death Eater. How will the world react when they learn of his marriage? slash HP/LM, RL/SB au OOC
1. prologue

Harry sat at the window at midnight on his sixteenth birthday. Harry had been dreading this moment for over a year. Not his birthday but what came that day. A promise he had made in the graveyard. A promise he swore to keep today. The man had offered his help. He knew how to destroy Voldemort once and for all. He knew how to destroy the remnants of the body in the cauldron. All Harry had to do was make one simple little promise. A promise on his very magic. He had known he should not have trusted him. He was a spy he learned from the start, later on. But he had been willing to do anything to save the world. He had. His blood had blown up Voldemort, and the Death Eaters had been captured. Harry had returned to school. He had done as expected; he had lived again and saved the world again.

Not too much to ask for. He had been adopted by Sirius and Remus, now a couple wed last Christmas. Remus was writing texts and Sirius was back as an auror. He had a normal school year with quidditch and friends. He had spent half this summer at the Burrow already and had even been taken to the US. He had a home and family, he was safe. He should have been happy. He was happy. But he had forgotten for a time that promise. To give up his life in a way for everyone else. He had not thought twice. It had been his destiny since he was a baby to sacrifice his life for the world. He had just never imagined it would be like this.

Hedwig arrived to his surprise for his birthday gifts could arrive in the day as normal now. He saw the script. "So it has begun."

Harry stroked the bird's feathers and took the note. There was no signature. The paper had simply read. 'I will be coming at noon.'

It sent shivers up his back. He knew there was no turning back. To break an oath on his magic would be his death. He had made the promise to save lives and he did not regret that for one moment. He could meet this head held high as he had done he rest. He had lived with abusive relatives and faced Voldemort, he could face this.

He was surprised when the door opened and Sirius and Remus appeared. Remus kissed his head. "Happy birthday cub. You know we are so happy for you."

Sirius who was rounding nicely as he was four month pregnant with their first and on desk work handed him a cupcake. "We had a feeling you would be up."

Harry had tears in his eyes as he blew out the candle. They assumed it was because he was happy. In a way he was. He had ended the war. They would not have been married and expecting his sister if he had not made the promise, he felt that. He just prayed when they learned that they would understand. He had dads and the thought of losing them and his unborn sister when they learned was greater then he had imagined. His wish as he blew out the candle was for them to understand.

Sirius stood. "We should let you get to bed. You have a big day tomorrow. There is a big party for you at the Burrow in the morning."

Harry knew it would be a big day but for another reason but he smiled and nodded. "Thank you for this. See you in the morning."

Eating the cupcake and crawling into bed his thoughts went to his friends. They would understand he told himself. They would understand he had done this to protect them and the world. He kept telling himself that. He needed to believe that. He could not have done all this to save them and still lose them because of it.

Author note: Promise the prologue is a lot shorter then the chapters will be. I just wanted you to get the feel for the story. More to come soon.


	2. birthday blues

He had always loved the Burrow. He remembered the first time being here. It had been his first stay in a wizarding home. Ron and the twins had brought him here after rescuing him the summer before second year. Ron had been embarrassed by the house but Harry had loved it. He still did. Though Grimmauld was going under a number of renovations to rid it of the dark energy as well as just fill it with more light, he still preferred here. This felt homier. He knew with time and his new sister, Grimmauld would as well. He had once hoped when he had a home like the Weasley kids were able to come home and bring their kids. He just prayed as they arrived at the house at 10, 2 hours before the man was to come for him, that he would still have a place here and Grimmauld. He shook away the thoughts and reminded himself that this was his birthday. He should enjoy the two hours he had left with them in his life took the turn he was dreading.

Molly had thrown a huge beautiful party in the back yard. Last year Harry's dads had decided he needed time away from everything and they had spent most of the summer in the US including his birthday. The trip and his adoption were the major part of his birthday. But this year his friends were here. All of the Gryffindor boys his age, his quidditch team including those who had graduated, Hermione of course and Luna. Harry was touched to have them all here for him.

Molly was the first one who spotted him. "There is the birthday boy. Happy birthday Harry. We are thrilled we can finally celebrate with you for once."

Harry returned the hug. "Thank for doing this for me Mrs. Weasley. I loved my birthday in LA last year but it is great to have you guys here for me this year."

His brothers and friends surrounded him. There was a pile of gifts waiting for him. He did not need to open them in the middle of the night. For a second year in a row he had gifts he would not need to hide. He should have been revelling in these small pleasures but he could not. He could not get his head away from the arrival of the man. He was surprised when his dads handed him a gift for it seemed the unusual start for his party as he would normally have waited, till he saw what it was. He unwrapped the broom and gawked at the newest broom, a Thunderbolt.

Sirius smiled when he saw the look. "We considered last year since we adopted you then but this was not out on time and we did the trip. We thought you'd love it."

Remus kissed his son. "I know gifts come later but your teams want to hit the air. And before you say it's too much think of all of the dirty diapers you'll help with."

Tears came to his eyes but once again everyone thought it the sentiment of the moment. Harry was just prying he was right. He was praying that he would still be permitted to be round his little sister. He had been asked to be her godfather and help name her. He prayed he would still have them. His hand rested against Sirius' belly a moment as he thanked them. He prayed to his little sister that he would get a chance to be a part of her life.

Oliver came over. "Come on it is the old team against your other friends and you know with your brother Charlie up there we will need the best seeker possible."

Harry pulled way and managed to start smiling. "You know I have never played my big brother before. It is time to see if I am really as good as him or better."

He had been compared to Charlie when he had first made the team and Charlie had not been playing for some years but Charlie definitely could hold his own. But Harry's team was much better playing against each other then the make shift team from his friends and new team. They played three games and Harry's team won all but the second one, and just barely for they scored almost enough points before Charlie caught the snitch that they nearly won anyways.

Harry was in an amazing mood and his mind had left his problems for a time before he had landed but he had not seen the time. And as Molly brought out the cake for him with the candles glowing for him to blow out he noticed the new comer. He could see no one at first had seen him come into the back garden.

Sirius was the second person to notice. "What the hell are you doing here? I know you think you own the world but you were not invited."

The man smiled and motioned to a second person who he realized was a minister. "I have come for my husband."


	3. fiance revealed

"I have come for my husband." Lucius announced but clarified. "To make him my husband that is. Now come here my little one."

Sirius grabbed Harry by the arm when Harry moved to go to Lucius' side. "What is he talking about? What the hell is going on here?"

Lucius looked at Harry. "Little one were you a bad boy and didn't tell your daddies we were engaged to be married? I am so disappointed in you."

Refusing to look at the man or at his father either Harry told them. Told them about Lucius at his side in the graveyard, with moment to spare only. Having told Harry he knew how to destroy Voldemort. As long as Harry swore a vow on his magic. He had sworn on his sixteenth birthday he would agree to bond. Lucius had known Narcissa was a dead woman for she was not a spy like he was. He demanded Harry as his husband and father to a few more of his heirs in return for his help.

Remus was shocked. "How did you not tell us this? You have known for over a year and you did not tell us you were to marry? I can't believe you."

Harry had tears streaming down his cheeks and looked at his friends and family gathered there. "Please. I didn't know what else to do. I had to stop this war."

Ron snorted at him. "You just wanted all the fame for yourself. I mean Cedric was dead so you could have all the fame to yourself. We all know the truth now."

None of his friends would even look at him, not even Mr or Mrs Weasley except a few. Neville and Luna moved to his side and his old quidditch buddies were shooting nasty looks at the other but no one was even speaking up for him. He had told himself they would understand and they would support him. He had believed that they would see he needed to do this. But of all those who he believed loved him and could count on he saw almost no friendly faces.

Lucius took him by the arm. "Are you ready to marry me my little one? I have sent a house elf to collect your things and bring them to your new home."

Harry had tears in his eyes as he realized that no one there was going to speak up. "Can we just leave? I am sure you'd rather marry me at your manor."

Lucius pulled him to his chest. "It would make taking my husband to bed easier I admit. But are you sure little one? There seems quite the wedding party for you."

Harry refused to look at the others. He knew that there was no getting out of this. An oath on his magic he could not turn his back on without dying. He had once imagined a wedding with his family and friend by his side. Now that he had dads he had imagined them walking him down the aisle. He had imagined so many things including of course being married to a man that he loved. He had known he was doomed to a loveless marriage to save the world. He had known he would have to go through with this bond. But he had believed deep down that he would at least have his family and those he loved by his side. He had thought that with his dads by him he could do this. He could allow the man to touch him and he could carry his children and give up his life.

Neville came to his side with Luna on his arm. "You know you don't have to do this Harry. You know we love you. We will be there for you."

Harry shook his head and looked at his dads a moment and back at Neville. "Thanks Neville but I made my bed I will lay in it. I should have told you the truth."

It was not just his dads he had not told. It was not just his dads that he had ben hiding this from. He had not done it to be a hero as Ron seemed to think. He had never wanted to be a hero. He had never wanted to have the spotlight. He had wanted to have a normal life. He had tried telling everyone not to praise him as the hero. He had tried to tell them it was not all his doing, the victory in the war. They would never listen. They thought he was being too humble. It had been fear that kept him from telling them about Lucius. Fear this would happen. That they would turn their back on him. And part of him had hoped if he ignored it long enough that it would simply go away as some horrible nightmare. He knew it would not but he had wanted a year of normalcy, a year of no war and no threats, before he entered another nightmare which this time he knew there was no way out from it.

Harry looked at Neville and Luna. "Thank you guys. I always knew I could count on you. I won't forget that."

Luna pulled him into a hug. "You are not getting rid of us, a Malfoy or not. You are Nev's brother and this year one of my best friends. You have us I promise."

Turning Harry took his fiancé's, as much as the word made him physically sick to the stomach, arm and prepared to leave. He had Lucius' promise he would be able to complete school normally. Lucius had been at school last year as the governor' eyes and ear but there was talk he would take over DADA this year. Harry fought hard to contain the pain and the fear running through him. He once found this place home. This place had been his sanctuary. Now he just wanted to get out of here. He could not take their looks. Their looks of shame, ashamed he had been so weak he had turned to a former Death Eater for help. Anger he had lied to them. He was supposed to be the perfect Golden boy hero. He was supposed to this image the world could look up to and idolize. It did not matter how scared and alone he was. It did not matter that Voldemort would have come back and taken many lives. It did not matter he had given up his entire life for them. All that seemed to matter to those who were suppoed to love him was that he had kept this from them. His sacrifice seemed to mean nothing to them.

He turned. "I do not regret my choice. I ended a war. Dad please tell my sister I love her. I just wanted to protect you guys. I'm sorry."

Lucius drew him away. "Come on little one. Severus and Draco will be happy to witness our vows at the manor. I will keep you busy enough tonight to not think."

Though the words should have made him cringe, the thought of being taken to bed by the man he was about to marry but right now it was almost welcome. To lose himself in anything that would numb the pain of his family's reaction. This was his new life. He would stop trying to run from it. There really was no point any more. It was time for him to accept his new position in life as husband to this man and carrier of his children. It was who he was and would be till he or Lucius died.

But before they left a voice called out. "Harry stop."


	4. taking vows

"Harry, stop." Charlie's voice called out.

Lucius stopped and turned Harry around. "It seems your family might not be done with you just yet little one."

He turned to see not only Charlie but Oliver, Katie and Fred had joined Neville and Luna. He knew Charlie had started dating Oliver. It was how Harry had become so close to the second eldest Weasley. But it still surprised him that he was the only Weasley who called out. Well Fred was by Charlie's side as well. Fred did not surprise him really. He had always counted on the twins. It did surprise him George was not with him. He had never seen the twins do anything alone before. He felt more tears in his eyes as he looked at them. For a moment he wondered if this was a good sign but his dads still refused to look at him as did the others.

Charlie came to his side but looked at Lucius. "Could we come to the manor for the wedding? Our little brother deserves to have some family by his side."

Lucius looked at them and nodded curtly. "I assume having some loved ones around might make it more cheerful for my young groom. He needs a witness."

Charlie pulled Harry into his arms. "We are not all pig headed Harry. You are like a little brother to me. You can face this; we will be by your side I promise."

Seeing that the others agreed Harry was grateful. It was not the same as having his dads with him but it meant a lot. The thought of having either Severus or Draco acting as his witness had been too much for him. Katie and Oliver went and collected their own gifts and those from the friends at his side and came to his side. Harry was still shaking badly but the thought he at last had a few people by his side helped a bit. Only Katie, Neville and Luna were still in school but he was painfully used to having nearly the entire school hate him. He could deal with it again.

Lucius took his arm again and kissed the back of his neck. "I will have a little elf take you to a room to freshen up at the manor and then we will be wed."

Harry nodded his head and prepared for side by side. "I am ready."

One last look at those who had not spoken up or come to his side Harry sent at the others before being pulled away. He saw the look in his father's faces. The look would haunt him for years. The look of such shame. His thoughts went to his sister as they apparated away. Would he ever have the chance to see and hold her? He didn't think so. But she would live. She would have a chance at life because of this. And that is what this was for.

Lucius led him to the manor. "Your new home my little lover Now you and your friends will be shown to a guest room where you have a half hour to ready."

Harry nodded. "Fine."

He followed the elf sent to show them. He made no attempt to memorize where he was being taken. Grimmauld itself could have fit in the front few rooms. Harry found himself leaning against someone's arms. He was not sure who but he was grateful for them. He did not give into the pain and the tears till they got to the bedroom. He turned into the arms who had led him and sobbed against Oliver. He just held to his old friend for dear life. He knew he had to face the wedding with all the courage he had shown against Voldemort. He knew once he side the vows that he could not allow Lucius to see how scared and upset he was. He would not allow the man that kind of power over him. He had seen a bit of it at the Burrow but not like this. Nor Draco or Severus for that matter.

Charlie laid a hand on his shoulder. "We are here Harry and I know it is not like your dads but if you let us, me and Oliver will give you away as your honorary brothers."

Oliver agreed with his boyfriend who they had not told Harry was actually his fiancé. "I was there for your first quidditch game; I will stand by you through this."

Harry looked at the other three. "Fred since Charlie is giving me away would you be my best man?"

Fred collected him into his arms. "You know I'd be honoured to Harry. You are one of my best friends and saved us all. We should be honoured to be with you."

As they helped him dress in the new robes they found they knew they had to be here. Neville was not hurt Harry had chosen Fred. He understood his choice. Harry just needed them there. It angered them how the others had acted. How could they blame Harry for doing what was needed to survive and win? None of them could have faced Voldemort half as brave as Harry had. Some of the anger was over not being told but they had just proven Harry had been right not to. Fred was pissed his twin had refused to come. He and George had always stood together but he refused to side with George ad the rest of the family. Harry had given him and George the winnings from the tri-wizard. Between the money and the mail order they started, they had bought the old Zonko's in Hogsmeade a few weeks ago. They owed him a lot but more then that they had always seen him as a brother ad Harry deserved better of his friends and family then this.

Katie managed to get his hair under control. "It is time to go or I am sure Lucius will come looking for us."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was led into the garden by Oliver and Charlie. Katie, Neville, Luna, and Draco were the only guests. Fred stood with the minister and Severus next to Lucius at the front. Harry's heart was aching. He had imagined this so many times. He had never wanted a big wedding. He had always wanted a small intimate ceremony but not like this. He had wanted his family and friends by his side. He assumed he did. What was left of them. He saw the smirk on the face of Draco and the cool gaze of Severus. His new family he reminded himself. He knew Severus was considered a brother to Lucius as well as Draco's godfather. And lived here summers. He felt the same warm fuzzy family feeling from them as he had from his own back at the Burrow.

Charlie squeezed his arm when he got to the front. "Remember we are here for you."

The minister started. "Do you Lucius Abraxas Malfoy take Harry as your husband and bond, united in body, heart, soul and magic till divided by death?"

Lucius smiled. "I do."

"Do you Harry James Potter-Black take Lucius as your husband and bond, united in body, heart, soul and magic till divided by death?"

Harry forced himself to say the words. "I do."

Fred reluctantly handed a ring to Lucius which had been provided by Lucius he assumed. "Take this ring and claim my brother as your husband while I witness."

Lucius forcefully slid not one but a second ring Harry had not seen in his hand and he assumed was an engagement ring on. "With these rings I claim you as my husband and bond."

Severus handed Harry a ring. "Take this ring and claim my friend Lucius as your husband while I witness."

Harry slid the ring into place. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

The minister smiled. "By the powers that be I pronounce you as husbands and bonds. Lucius kiss your husband."

Harry was pulled without tenderness into his husband's arms and Lucius pressed his hungry devouring lips against Harry's mouth, keeping a very firm arm around his waist, reminding Harry quite clearly who was in control. Harry fought the tears as he signed the contract becoming Harry Malfoy. It was done. He had fulfilled his oath. And until the day he or his husband died he was married to this man.

Lucius drew him back into his arms. "I want to take you to bed but Severus reminded me a little reception is required. But soon my little husband, soon."


	5. marriage bed

Lucius drew him back into his arms. "I want to take you to bed but Severus reminded me a little reception is required. But soon my little husband, soon."

Harry did not even try and extract himself as he knew this was his place. "Fine. I missed lunch."

He was led into the dinning room where his husband directed him into one of the two seats at the head of the table. He whispered that Harry would have his proper place at the foot of the table soon. But right now he did not want his husband too far from him. Harry was just grateful that Fred was sitting closest to him. Though originally hungry Harry's appetite went away as his husband's hand went to his lap and remained uncomfortably close to his cock. He could see Draco seemed to be taking pleasure in how uncomfortable he was and Severus kept eying him up coldly from his spot next to Draco.

As they waited as the food was being brought Lucius turned and nibbled on his earlobe. "How did you like our little ceremony my little husband?"

Harry tried so hard not to show the tears. He could not think of any response but to ask. "What is the second ring for?"

Lucius showed his hand. "Well my lovely little consort I never got the chance to give you an engagement ring. Don't want the world to think I was too cheap to."

Looking at the second band for the first time, Harry saw a large emerald surrounded by smaller diamonds Harry wondered if it had been Narcissa's. He wondered if he would be Lady Malfoy or if there could be two lords as he was consort. He had many questions about what exactly he was. He had no idea why Lucius wanted to marry him. He assumed it was because he was the boy who lived. Lucius wanted to have the famous hero as his little possession, his trophy husband. Harry tried to hide a wince as the man's hand which had dropped his when he finished showing off the rings, went back between his legs and this time was firm on his crotch.

Draco looked from his place. "Potter you look awfully red over there. Are you going to let father feed you like a proper Lady Malfoy?"

Lucius looked at his son. "Now now Draco you will show your stepfather the respect due the consort Lord Malfoy. It is our wedding day after all. Later on as well."

Draco sent Harry one of his coldest sneers but looked at his dad. "Of course Father. I did not mean to insult dear daddy over there."

As the food arrived Harry's friends tried to distract him as they ate the dinner of fillet mignon and truffles, lobster tails and wine. It was definitely a finger meal then the chicken pot pies at the birthday that he had missed but Harry could not enjoy it. Even with his husband's hand out of his lap and his friends talking, his mind kept imagining what was coming next. Lucius' words at the Burrow were clear in his memory. He had promised to keep Harry distracted all night long so he did not have time to think about his family having not stood by him.

After dessert Lucius turned to him. "Say goodbye to your little guests. I have waited long enough to bed my little husband. We leave for our honeymoon tomorrow."

Harry gaped at him. "Honeymoon?"

Lucius drew him in close. "Just because we had a small ceremony, you didn't think I'd deny you a honeymoon? We'll be back for school, start work on a baby."

His husband's hand went to his stomach and Harry had to force himself not to draw away. He had always wanted to be a daddy. He had imagined the kids he would have with his husband. But not like this. He wondered about school and quidditch. He assumed if he was pregnant quidditch was out of the question. Draco should be pleased, would mean that Slytherin had a chance at winning this year.

Oliver pulled him into a hug. "Charlie and I are just an owl away. You need someone to talk to you know we or Fred are always there for you."

Katie hugged him. "And Neville, Luna and I are in school. You know even if you are unable to play quidditch we could always us you as a coach."

Lucius hook his head. "My husband will be taking his proper place as a Slytherin this year, no husband of mine will be a Gryffindor. I am sure you will still talk."

Neville squeezed his hand and Katie and Luna echoed his sentiments when he promised no matte what house Harry was in, he would always be their friend. Harry should have known deep down that he would be made to go Slytherin. He had heard more then once that all Malfoys were Slytherin. He assumed if he could not play quidditch and was living with his husband, it really made little difference. Most of his friends had already proven that.

When Severus and Draco were the last there with them the older man turned to look at Harry. "I assume I should welcome you to the family and my house."

Lucius smiled and pulled Harry back into his arms. "I am sure Severus you will be at breakfast before our honeymoon. I have waited long enough to bed him."

Trying to ignore the looks from Draco and Severus Harry found himself led from the hall. They went back up the winding staircase and headed up the stairs. Harry was lead into a huge set of suites but straight into the bedroom with a massive king sized bed. It seemed his husband had no time or interest in foreplay as he removed their clothes with a wave of their wand. Harry turned bright red and refused to look at the man as he stood naked in front of him.

Lucius chuckled as he drew closer to him. "Is my sweet little husband a virgin?" and seeing Harry's tremble increase. "Ah little one I will make it worth the wait."

Harry felt the man's lips sinking into the flesh of his neck. "Please."

Lucius drew away a moment. "No need to beg little one. I am going to take that pretty little ass many times tonight. We'll get nice and started on that new baby."

Trying to shut off his mind Harry allowed himself to be lowered down onto the bed and submitted himself to his husband's advances. By the time his husband took him he barely responded to the pain, there being some even though Lucius was at least kind enough to use some lube. As Lucius continued into the night he kept his promise to give Harry something other then his family to think about that night. By the end Harry was so lost in his thoughts and unattached from what was going on that his body had begun to respond to his husband which only drove Lucius on even more.

Eventually Lucius wore himself out and lay down drawing Harry into a tight spooning position. "Three weeks of honeymoon fun awaits you my little one tomorrow."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry's body ached from head to toe as he came around in the morning. He may have been too lost in his mental pain the night before to register the pain but now the discomfort of his body was quite clear. Not to mention not only naked body but growing cock against his back. He had thought the man, his husband he reminded himself, asleep but as soon as he stirred enough Lucius sunk his teeth into the back of Harry's neck. He could feel the man positioning himself behind him.

Lucius drove into Harry and took pleasure in the gentle sob Harry let out. "Oh little one I know you are still nice and tight but after three weeks you'll be all loose."

Harry had teas in his eyes as he was reminded of his pending honeymoon. "Please."

Lucius put his hand on Harry' cock and stated stroking. "Oh I have been a bad husband. I am sorry, I should be seeing to your needs as well. Is that better?"

Biting his lip Harry refused to respond. He sobbed as his body once again responded to the man's touches as well as the cock pumping inside of him. Three weeks of this awaited him. He had ever wished to be back with his relatives as much as he wished now. Chores would have been better. His husband finally brought them both to release and drew Harry out of the bed and towards a door to the bathroom.

He turned the water on. "Time to get you nice and clean before we eat and head on our honeymoon my little love. I don't think you've ever been to Tahiti have you?"


	6. honeymoon hut

Breakfast awaited them down in the dinning room. Lucius was not about to let his husband escape to his own end of the table just yet. The second chair was once again at the head, with Severus and Draco in the closest two seats. The dinning room really was not situated for cozy family breakfasts. In the place Fred had been for dinner Harry now had Draco. He refused to look at either of the other two as Lucius started dishing out food for him and placed a plate in front of him. Harry heard Draco trying to hide a snicker as he watched especially when his father fed Harry some fruit. For a moment Harry caught eyes with Severus and he thought there was almost a bit of sympathy in his eyes. He shook away the thought. The man was best friends with Lucius and probably taking as much pleasure in watching the humiliation he was going through. He would not see where compassion where he knew there was none. Severus had hated Harry from first sight.

Draco kept making faces at Harry when Lucius was not looking and Harry tried to shake them away, He was shocked when Severus shot Draco a nasty look which told him to stop it, loud and clear. Harry had never seen Draco put in his place like that before. Well now a few times since coming to the manor.

Lucius looked at his son. "I will expect when we get back you to bring your friends over. Harry will be in your house and you will introduce him."

Draco's true reaction was cut off by another look from his godfather. "Yes father. I would be happy to introduce daddy dearest to his new house."

Severus looked at Harry. "It should be interesting having you in my house. I assume I can not take points from you at the very least."

Holding his tongue Harry felt like reminding the man that this definitely not been his choice either. He had received his OWLS a few days before his birthday and had been surprised to learn besides D in Divination and history; he managed an O in DADA, charms and shockingly potions, and E in the rest. He would be continuing with potions with the man in the fall.

Lucius ran a hand down his face. "You will of course without quidditch have more time to study and keep up your grades. My husband will compete for top student."

Severus looked at his godson. "And Draco here will be your potions partner since I assume you will continue to take it. He might help you not to flunk."

The news just kept getting better for Harry he thought. Married and being fucked by his husband in attempt to get him pregnant. Forced to switch houses and not play quidditch because of the baby talk. And now potions partner with Draco. He could drop potions. He doubted his husband was about to allow him to be an auror. Harry was not sure h wanted to be one any ways now the war was over. He prayed he would not be expected to be a career hostess as Narcissa. Or maybe a brood mare was more what his husband had in mind. It was all he could talk about, fucking and getting him pregnant.

Lucius drew him to his feet finally. "Enough talk little one. Our portkey is almost ready to go and I do not want to miss a moment of our honeymoon."

Harry grimaced but he followed his husband towards the door. "Neither can I."

His husband chose to ignore the obvious sarcasm in his voice and pulled Harry in for a long passionate kiss, his hands tight on Harry's ass the entire time. Harry was relieved when he pulled away and turned to say goodbye to his son. Draco would be spending three weeks with his Uncle while they were gone. Harry was surprised when Severus came to his side and drew him way.

Severus looked at him. "I know you hate this Harry and he is definitely not making it better, but do yourself a favour and accept it, and try to enjoy it."

Harry tried to pull back. "Oh don't I look like I am enjoying it? I mean I just love being his wife and getting to turn snake. What do you care anyways?'

Severus sighed. "Your mother was a good friend as is Lucius. In his own possessive controlling way he is attracted and cares. It is for life. Just try and enjoy it."

He remembered hearing Severus and his mother had been close but this still shocked him. And when his husband drew him in close for he activation of the portkey. He had to cling to his husband as much as he hated to for his head spun when they landed, both from the portkey and from Severus's words. They were on the veranda of one of the luxury beach huts along the water and Lucius took advantage of the fact that Harry was in his arms and scooped him up to carry him inside of the hut. He to no surprise took Harry had laid him on a massive king size bed and removed their clothes with his wand.

He smiled down at Harry as he positioned himself. "Nice bed I think for the next three weeks but I am sure we will venture out of the rooms once and a while."

Harry looked up at him. "It does not matter if we are here or a flee bite hotel in London, it does not make this better."

Lucius chuckled and gently brushed some hair from his face. "Mmm....tell you a secret my little green eyed one, I like my lovers with spirit. I enjoy taming them."

Any response from Harry was cut off when his husband drove into him. As the night before Harry just allowed himself to slide away from what was being done to him as best as he could. His mind oddly kept going to Severus. The man had actually tried to convince him Lucius cared about him in his own way. Yeah like a possession, Harry thought. He had no idea how he was to let himself enjoy this. The first day in Tahiti was lost in the bedroom and Harry wondered in the next three weeks how much if anything of this country he would see. His second trip abroad and he'd likely see no sights then his husband and the roof of their hotel room. He almost longed to be at the manor; at least they might have to leave bed to see Draco once in a while.

Lucius brought him close many hours later. "I am sorry we missed the sunset. Perhaps we will use the hammock tomorrow and make sure we see it."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two weeks into the trip Harry stood on the veranda in a robe looking at the water. As sick as the thought made him he almost found himself hoping he was pregnant. His husband had definitely been working on it. They had seen nothing beyond their room or the hammock save one day his husband had taken them sailing. Maybe when he was pregnant his husband would give him a reprieve. He doubted the man would keep his hands off of him at least while he was thin but maybe slow down. Harry though was scared at the prospect of a baby. He was no where near ready to be a father. His thoughts were on his sister. His father was due in the end of December, between Christmas and New Years. He had thought he would be home. He assumed he would be home, just his new home.

He had no realized his husband was awake until he felt Lucius' arm snake around him and pull him against a hard chest. "What are you doing out of bed little one?"

Harry did not look at him. "I woke hours ago and since you have not let me see any of Tahiti I thought I could at least look at the waves a bit."

Lucius chuckled and kissed his neck. "I have been bad about keeping my little promise to show you some of the island. I think we could go for a bit today."

His husband drew him back towards the bedroom and as Harry found himself flat on his back again he was sure his husband had not meant it but after a few more rounds Lucius drew him towards the bathroom and hey showered and dressed. It turned out not to be the first time his husband had been to Tahiti. Hey took a trip out to a lagoon where Harry was amazed when they were able to swim with sharks and had a barbeque lunch there. For a time Harry was able to forget why he was there and enjoy it as Severus had recommended Harry try to do with his marriage. But after a dinner at the resort late that night his husband took him straight back to bed and it all came flooding right back to him. The only up side to all of this was he was so exhausted lately he slept more peacefully then he ever had, so exhausted.

Lucius drew him back against him in their customary spoon position before they drifted off. "Ah how I am enjoying my little green eyed one."


	7. shopping fun

They had returned from their honeymoon the night before but they had barely said hello to Draco and Severus before his husband whisked him to bed again. Today was going to be fun. His husband had decided it was time to make his public debut as Lucius' husband as well as to get ready for school. They needed to go a week early he was informed so Lucius could get the tailors to have his husband fully outfitted. The clothes that Sirius had done for him to make up for the hand me downs he had been forced to wear before, had been suitable before but not for the husband of Lord Malfoy.

Lucius smiled as they entered the Leaky Cauldron, hand firmly on Harry's arm. "My little green eyes time to make your first entrance as my husband."

Harry assumed the term was supposed to be a term of affection but it just made him feel more like a possession, his to be renamed. "I'm so excited."

Lucius ran a hand down his hip. "My little husband will have a proper debut at Christmas at a party I promise. But you really need some proper clothing."

Harry tried to draw away but his husband did not let go. He was only saved from any more shows by the arrival of Draco and Severus. Severus was getting the apothecary supplies and books needed for the boys. Draco was to accompany them to the tailor for he needed new school robes. Harry was grateful when they got to the shop for while he did not see any of his friends or classmates on the way there he could not stand the eyes on him, his hand folded into his husband's in a way no one could miss the shimmering engagement ring and slightly simpler bond ring. The tailor was bowing all over him even worse then Draco as he measured Harry though all questions of colors and fabrics were directed at his husband. Harry felt like a doll.

As they left the shop Draco looked at his father. "Can I go to the quidditch shop finally? You have promised me a new broom."

Lucius smiled and kissed his husband on the neck. "Very well Draco but take my little one here. Just because he won't be playing does not mean he can't enjoy."

Though Draco looked like there was nothing he would have detested more he nodded and Harry who was just grateful to get away from his husband for even a brief moment eve if it was to accompany Draco to the quidditch shop. As they entered he was reminded of his own new broom he was given for his birthday. All his gifts but those which came from those who attended his wedding, had been left at the Burrow including his new broom.

Draco looked at him as they entered. "Should be an easy win without the broom now that I do not need to compete against you. The lions stand no chance."

Harry shook his head. "Most of the team will be new but Ginny I assume will be seeker and she does have skill. Your team needs to work on your moves."

Draco smirked. "It is your team now I remind you though only in the sense it is your house. And my team has the moves thank you."

Harry shrugged. "If you call brute force and losing because of penalty points skill. Your players are good Draco; they just need some better practice."

Some how some common ground of quidditch was found between the two of them and Harry even found himself with a half grudging suggestion that he consider helping coach the team as long as he new captain agreed. Harry had never imagined coaching the snakes but he assumed as long as his husband would let him it was the closest thing to quidditch he would get now.

They were about to leave when Ron, Ginny and Hermione came in. "So there is the little traitor. Did you enjoy your little wedding and honeymoon?"

Harry looked at them. "You know why I married him. If you can't get that through your head then that is your problem."

Ginny spotted Draco's new broom. "You know your dads gave us your broom, your new one. Said since I was the new seeker I would need it, not let it go to waist."

Harry stormed past them out into the street. His fathers had given his birthday gift to her? He shook away the thoughts. They had turned their back on him. He should not have been surprised but that did not mean it didn't hurt like hell. As he found himself back in the Cauldron to meet his husband the images of his birthday and the looks in their faces when they found out, flashed through his head. He barely registered when his husband took them through the floo home.

Lucius drew him into his arms. "Now green eyes that was not too bad, why the long face? Are you jealous of Draco's little gift? I am sure I can find you something."

Harry drew away from him. "Why would I need a new broom or any other bloody broom I had or may have had? You ruined my life and took it all from me anyways."

In slight shock Lucius let go of him ad Harry took the chance and slipped away from him and headed, well he had no idea where he was going for he had no idea where anything in the manor was but ended up in the gardens where he sunk down o the bench and gave in to the tears he had been forcing himself to not give in to.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius was confused to say the least by his little one's out burst. Harry had known what was coming for a year. There was something about the tears in those green eyes which bothered him. He looked at Severus and Draco sure that they would support him and surely be as confused as him but Severus had a reproachful look on his face and even Draco looked slightly bothered by it all.

Draco explained. "Harry ran into his former friends. His so called fathers gave away a broom I assume he got for his birthday to Ginny. She just had to rub it in."

Lucius was definitely shocked. "I knew they were angry about this little wedding but even I did not think those two fools were that cruel to their own son."

Severus looked at Draco. "Would you mind going and finding Harry? I know you don't get along well but talk quidditch or something. I need to talk to your father."

Draco nodded. "We got along well enough when we were in town. I assume I could distract him."

Lucius watched his son leave and wondered what Severus had in mind for this little talk. His oldest friend definitely did not care for his husband. He had been hearing Severus complain about him since he was eleven. Really it was because Harry looked so much like his father which Lucius thought was slightly unfair of his best friend but he left hi friend to his own opinions.

Severus came to him. "You need to get your head out of your ass and start treating him with some respect. He is your husband and all you do is scare him."

Lucius was surprised. "You are giving me advice on my love life Severus? That is rich."

Severus shook his head. "He has lost his friends, his dads have abandoned him, and you forced him to give up quidditch. Do you want your husband to hate you?"

Lucius sunk down into a chair. "Narcissa did, it would be nothing new. But I care about the boy. But I am not to blame for how his fathers and friends reacted."

Sitting down Severus agreed but he thought Lucius could do something to make things easier. If Harry hated him so much likely any children Harry gave him would pick up on those feelings as well. Unless Lucius made Harry give his children over to a nanny to raise and that would only make things worse. He knew Lucius hated having to have Draco raised by nannies because Narcissa was a cold hearted Death Eater. And he knew Lucius had wanted a proper marriage this time as well.

Lucius sighed. "I am not trying to ruin his life by making him go snake. I knew how his friends would react. I thought with time your house would be friendlier."

Severus nodded. "Given some time you will likely be right. How about trying to tell your husband that. Show him you are not just trying to make him more miserable."

Looking in the direction that his little husband had fled he assumed his old fried had a point. He did care about his little husband. And he definitely wanted a better marriage then with Narcissa and did not want kids raised by nannies. He assumed he could make a better attempt at least of making his little one feel less alone. He had no idea how to do that. He definitely had never considered the feelings of his late wife or any of his lovers before. But he assumed he could try.


	8. revealing talks

Draco found Harry in the gardens. He really was not sure why. He had to admit he felt bad for Harry at how his dads had treated him. And he had to admit Harry had some good points about his team. He assumed since Harry was now his stepfather and would be turning snake that year he could attempt to make some peace with him. He was happy with the prospect of being a big brother. Though he had never thought that Harry Potter would be the father of them. He shook away the thought.

Harry saw him coming and dried his tears. "Come to rub it in or has your father sent you to drag me back inside?"

Draco sat down. "Neither. To be honest Uncle Sev was a bit worried how upset you were and I agreed to come check. They were asses; don't let them get to you."

Harry paled. "You really think I care about my former friends. You have no fucking idea how lucky you are Draco. None."

Looking at Harry he always had to admit he felt the same way about Harry. Harry was the boy who lived. He was the hero. All the teachers loved him. He was a celebrity in school and their world. Not that he had envied Harry's position that summer but before he had always thought he had it so easy. It was not like Harry had a Death Eater for a mother. He did not have a father who was forced to pretend to hate him because he was a spy. He did not spend the past few years pretending he would take the mark because of a number of housemates like Theo and Daphne for his age had been future Death Eaters.

Harry knew his mind. "You're just like your Uncle. He sees my dad and you see my persona. You have no idea what it is like being me. None."

Draco shook his head. "So you were the boy wonder? I mean there was pressure on you but you still had people bowing all over you and a personal fan club."

Harry laughed. "I was orphaned, raised by relatives who beat and starved me, was treated like a freak from day one at school and now my own dads have....."

Reminded that he had seen some of it. He remembered the buttons even the Gryffindors had worn in fourth year for Cedric that said Harry stunk. He remembered the rumours during second year. There had been some snakes who wondered if he was abused as he was so small and many of them had recognized it for they were as well. Draco really never considered what being the boy who lived and having people constantly staring at you must have felt like.

Harry went on. "Now your father has taken from me the only things that ever made me feel normal, quidditch, my house, my friends, the family I finally got."

Draco cut in." Father did not take them from you, they walked out. And you know my friends will welcome you in Slytherin. And you can coach us as well."

Harry smirked at him. "Why would the Slytherins ever welcome me? My own house treats me like an outsider at the bet of times. A traitor at the worst of times."

Draco shook his head. "The snakes do not have the loyalty of a piece of wood Harry. You're cool. They will grill you for a bit but they will welcome you."

The snakes were always more like a family. Severus had weekly talks with hi house and had older students look after younger. His friends would definitely give Harry the third degree. But Harry kept a cool head and he would win them over soon enough. And if he helped coach quidditch and did well he would win over the rest of the house soon enough. The former future Death Eaters were not around to worry him. He thought his father had likely done Harry a favour but he held his tongue on that.

Draco put as hand on his arm. "My friends will come tomorrow, face their third degree and you are in. I am sorry your fathers are jerks but you have a place here."

Harry sighed. "Yeah as your father's brood mare. I am surprised he even lets me continue with school. I doubt he will ever let me be anything but his mare."

Shaking his head Draco had to admit he was starting to understand some of the fear and emotions in Harry as of late. Not that he would have been thrilled to have to marry someone like this. He knew his father better then that. He would let Harry have a career even if they had children. He doubted an auror but still. But Harry was not about to listen to him. He hoped his Uncle could knock some sense into his father. He was more then aware of why his Uncle had asked him to leave them. He had been concerned about Harry in his own way but he had also wanted to talk to his old friend and knock some sense into him. Draco had listened to the speech while his dad and Harry were away on their honeymoon. He assumed that his father was now getting some variation of the talk from Severus.

Draco switched topics to quidditch and he had to admit that he was even surer that Harry would make a good coach for the team. He was sure Tom would agree to it. Even if it took a bit of convincing from Severus and Draco to get him there. The fact that Harry was now consort Lord Malfoy really should help him out there.

They were talking a bit when Lucius appeared. "Draco would you mind giving me and my husband some time alone to talk?"

Draco stood and shook his head. "Of course father." But as he passed his dad. "Play nice with him Father. Or Uncle Sev will not be the only one on you."

He was not sure how his father could handle this but he headed inside and found his Uncle. His Uncle confirmed he had been giving Lucius the same speech that he had given Draco for the past few weeks. He was surprised to find his father had gone out to find them some time ago and realized his dad had been listening to them talk for some time before he interrupted. He hoped his father had enough sense to not mention that to Harry. Though perhaps hearing might help his father.

He looked at his Uncle. "Okay you were right, he is not that bad and I think he could coach the team. You were not as wrong in the head as I thought."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had not really intended to spy but when he heard his husband and son talking he could not help it. He knew these were things Harry would never open up to him about and if he had any chance of understanding his husband and trying to make this work in some way, he had to know where his husband was coming from. Hearing about his childhood and now about Harry thinking all Lucius wanted him as was a broodmare definitely shocked Lucius to the core. Looking back he realized he had really not done much to stop Harry from thinking that way. He wanted kids and he had no intentions of stopping with Harry till he was pregnant, but he assumed he could have been a bit less forceful and single minded about it.

He sunk down next to his husband and drew him in for a kiss. Harry did not try to pull away but he was rigid in his arms and when he let go he still saw tears twinkling in the radiant green eyes. He was drawn to the beautiful eyes and was grateful his dads had got him corrective surgery so they were not blocked out any more by the glasses Harry was once famous for.

He was a bit unsure what to say so he started with the easiest. "I did not make you go snake to destroy your life. I honestly thought in the long run you'd be happier."

Harry stared at him in disbelief. "You thought you could make me happier by making me change? You said it yourself it was about your damn family history."

Lucius shook his head. "I am sorry. I knew the lions would react like your friends did and Sev said how unloyal they were. I knew Draco and his friends......"

How to help him believe that he had thought that the snakes would welcome him. He knew Harry would face much of the same thing he had from his family, at school. He might not be living in the dorms but he would need a friendly house to count on. He knew Severus was going to pair him with Draco. He had been trying to make it easier on Harry. He admitted mentioning that all Malfoy were snakes definitely had been a mistake.

He put a hand to his husband's belly but gently. "I want kids but you're not my broodmare. You're my husband. I don't want to ruin your life, hurt you."

Harry refused to look into his eyes. "There is nothing left to ruin. I lost everything and almost everyone. It does not matter."

Lucius made him turn. "I can't make up for your dads but I can help. I care about you. I will support you, any career you want. I want kids but not a broodmare."

Though it was definitely far from making things better and he knew that Harry still hated the thought of sharing his bed or having his kids, it was a start. He would take it gentler and not spend endless hours taking Harry. He hoped by the time their first son or maybe a daughter he thought with a hidden smile, was born that Harry would at last see he cared. He didn't want babies raised by nannies; he wanted Harry to be able to raise his own children. And Lucius did not want either his husband or his children to hate him. He had lived in a loveless marriage filled with fights and troubles once. He wanted better this time.

Lucius held his hand and squeezed it. "You will share my bed and we will work on a baby but I will show you Harry that I care for you, I want the best for you."


	9. Slytherin inquisition

Harry definitely was not sure if he was mad or not. His husband and Draco had assured him it was fine. Draco had sworn he would be grilled but they would be fine. He found himself believing them for some reason. Maybe just because he was desperate. Katie, Neville and Luna were all he had left at school. He knew Charlie and Oliver and Fred would keep their word but they were not at school. And he was not sure how much he could depend on them. Would he be able to do things like attend their weddings? Fed and Charlie's family hated him now. Alicia had not come with Fred. He knew they would be there as much as they could but he knew there would still be limits. And the chance that Draco and his friends in Slytherin could perhaps be friends for him at school, he seemed to be grateful for.

His husband had at least kept his word the night before. He had taken Harry to bed but he had been much gentler. And after only one round had drawn away. Harry still did not like letting the man touch him at all but it was a definite improvement. As was the fact he had stopped groping Harry in public or feeding him. Harry was permitted the dignity of choosing his own food over breakfast though still sitting next to his husband.

Draco laughed when he looked at Harry. "They are not the Spanish Inquisition. Well their questions might be bad but they can't execute you."

Harry was not comforted by his words. "No but they can hex me. I do recall a few of them have tried in the past."

Draco smirked. "The only one who actually did was Theo and he is gone. I promise questions and nothing else. Besides they won't hex my father's husband."

Though he was feeling like his wedding ring might be the only thing which kept him from being hexed. He had never thought he would be grateful for the glittering ring on his hand. He took a deep breath as he followed Draco out into the gardens where they found Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle and the two girls waiting for them. Harry had only ever met Pansy but he recognized Millicent. He knew Daphne had been future Death Eater and the other two girls he did not even know by name and had no idea if they were like Daphne or were just not friends with Draco.

Pansy saw them first and looked at the ring on his hand. "Wow your husband went all out on you hasn't he? How dos it feel Potter to be a Lord consort?"

Draco shot his girlfriend a look. "I think we will have to call him Harry now he is a Malfoy. Besides he is already a Lord in his own right."

Harry had been shocked to learn the evening before that he was actually Lord Potter, though he could not claim his title till he was seventeen, even if married. The money he thought was his inheritance was actually a trust and he did have control even if not the title of Lord Potter yet, of his extensive family fortune. Lucius had not been give access to his family vaults and his guardians were removed. He had been surprised no one told him of his fortune or the title.

Blaise eyed him up and down. "We hear you are in Slytherin next year. How do we know you are not some lion spy?"

Crabbe nodded. "Out to sabotage the quidditch team or something. I mean I am sure you will try out for the team. Going to sabotage it?"

Harry was white. "I will not be playing quidditch. My husband wants a baby. Besides I am not going to risk getting hexed for a house that treats me like a freak."

The questions definitely kept flying. Especially when he admitted the baby part. There were more when Draco mentioned Harry might coach quidditch. Harry definitely felt like he was on trial. But even through it they seemed friendlier then his old friends had at his birthday. His house he had definite suspicions would take it the same way. They had proven how loyal they were during the tournament or second year. They actually thought Harry had not told them about Lucius because he wanted glory. He was the one and only person who had defeated Voldemort. He wanted to be the hero. The only other person who had been in the graveyard had been Cedric and he wad dead. He could not tell them anything. It hurt they had known him so little to actually believe he would have been out for glory. He would have laughed at that if it had not hurt as much as it did.

Draco after about an hour finally cut in to Harry's rescue. "I think he has passed our little test."

Blaise laughed and nodded. "I guess you're cool enough to hang with us. And if you can help coach our team to victory you'll have the rest of the house as well."

The others nodded and welcomed him well enough. It might be a while before he was exactly close with them. But it at least was comforting to know Harry would have some friendlier faces. At the very least he would not be hexed at his new table. And maybe he might have some back up. Between Harry's husband and the usual hatred for Gryffindor, the Slytherins might feel slight inclined to watching Harry's back for him. Or at least he hoped so. Things could not be worse he thought.

Draco turned to him when the others left. "They will warm up more I swear. Spend some time with u in Slytherin. But even now they have your back as I do."

Harry turned to look at him. "Thanks Draco. That was better then what I could expect in Gryffindor I am sure. I guess your father was right after all."

He had not intended to let Lucius hear that but his husband had come up behind them as they entered the house and slipping an arm around Harry's waist he kissed him and assured his husband he did just want to make sure that Harry was happy as well as safe in school this year. Later that night as Lucius lowered him against the pillows and started exploring his body with his mouth, seeming to have found foreplay acceptable finally; Harry realized in his still controlling way, Lucius really did seem to be trying to make Harry happier in his new life. Harry found his body responding even more as his husband was gently caressing him and exploring his body with his mouth long before taking him. Harry almost found himself wanting another round but his husband kept to his word ad drew him close for sleep after.

Lucius kissed him tenderly on the neck before he drifted off. "Sleep little one. We will head to London tomorrow for a night before you and Draco take the train."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was surprised when the morning they left for the train he found two Weasleys and Oliver in the dinning room of the townhouse. Fred and Charlie had come to remind him of the promise they had made at his wedding. And Charlie ad Oliver had some news for him. Harry was stunned when he heard that Oliver and Charlie were engaged and even more when Oliver asked him to be a groomsman at the wedding. Harry knew they both said they considered him a little brother and had walked him down the aisle but he had not expected this.

Oliver assured him. "We would not have the wedding without you and the Weasleys will just have to deal. We will be married at my family home at Christmas time."

Charlie kissed his cheek. "We are here for you Harry and Oliver is right. My family will have to deal. Besides the wedding is with the Woods. I want you there."

Harry was touched and assured them if they meant it he would be there. He was relieved to hear from Fred that Alicia apologized for not coming with them. She wanted Harry to know she agreed with Fred, Oliver and Katie. Harry was in a better mood which is what his husband had been hoping for when they headed for the station. Harry was just grateful Lucius had offered to take Harry to school with him and Severus as he had taken over DADA but Draco had thought Harry needed to come on the train. He thought Harry needed to make himself known with his new house.

Harry was shocked when he got to the train station and found not only his former friends but Remus as well. Lucius kissed him. "You don't have to worry about him."

Staying put next to his husband he looked at his dad and wondered. "What is he doing here? He doesn't have any children to see off. He made that quite clear."

Surprisingly he felt his husband squeeze his hand in a reassuring way and Harry almost felt the concern radiating from the man. Even Draco seemed to have a concerned look when he saw where Harry's eyes had gone. He thought for a moment for some odd reason Remus might have come with the Weasleys but he seemed apart from them. He caught eyes with his dad once before he got o the train and for a moment he thought Remus might come to his side but his dad turned and left. It left Harry even more confused by why he was there.

Lucius kissed him one last tine, "Don't concern yourself with him my little green eyes. I know he hurt you but you have a new family and some new friends now."

Draco motioned for Harry to follow him. "I know Luna and Neville, Katie, are cool but I assume you will be joining me and my friends for the ride."

Nodding Harry followed him to a compartment which had the same group from the manor. They seemed friendly enough and as Harry took the window seat next to Blaise he found himself drawn into a game of exploding snap with him and Goyle who was sitting across from him. Things were not bad until Harry went for the bathroom before the treat cart came. He spotted Neville and Luna when he was coming out but unfortunately Hermione, Ron and Ginny were near by and saw them.

Hermione spotted the Slytherin colors as he had his tie on though not robe. "Showing your true colors already. Brave of you to come without back up."

Ron agreed with his girlfriend. "You know the twins reminded me once they flushed the head of a first year Slytherin on the rain. Always wanted to try that."

Unfortunately for them Blaise and Crabbe had appeared behind Harry coming to look for him when Draco had to do patrol. "Back off Weasel or we do worse."

Ginny sneered as the other two turned to leave. "You are a little snake now and you know you will have to watch your back. We learned a lot from our brothers."

He heard Ron muttering something about Harry having found some new goons. Harry was grateful suddenly for Draco's old goon and Blaise. Neville and Luna hugged him and reminded him he had some old friends still, before they headed off. It seems Draco was right, that even if he was still not buddies with the new house, at the very least they had his back. He just wished they had not had to need to prove that so soon.

.


	10. surprise package

Harry was a bit pale as they entered the Great Hall. He could see the eyes of the different houses on him. Other then Katie and Neville, and the Creeveys, he was getting looks that could kill from his old house and Hufflepuff was not much better. Ravenclaw was quite passive and some like Luna friendly. Slytherin was not about to jump up and hug hum but they were at least more welcoming then the lions would have been. He took a sea between Draco and Blaise. As they were waiting for the first years to come in Draco introduced him to a seventh year across from them.

Draco smiled. "Harry this is Tom Pucey, Adrian's little brother and the new captain of the team. Tom, Harry has some pretty good ideas. I thought he might coach."

Tom looked him up and down. "I must admit you are an amazing player and I would ask why you are not trying out but Draco is seeker. We have never had coaches."

Though he was not sure that Tom sounded thrilled by the idea Harry spoke to him. He told him what he had spoken to Draco about. He realized a few others at the table were listening and he knew they were on the team. Harry did not tell them he was not trying for the team because of his husband's baby plans. They just took it for granted harry would not want to try out for chaser as there was one opening for it. Harry had never tried out for the team. He had been selected. His former team had once told him he could have played chaser, and Oliver once joked he could be a beater. He had practiced with his chasers and had basic skill in it. But he reminded himself it was not possible. His husband might have been gentler but he still waned a baby and he would not risk Harry flying if he could be pregnant.

Tom looked at him s the first years entered. "Seems you could be useful. I wouldn't mind the help since the captain usually coaches. You're welcome to coach."

One of the other guys looked though. "But you do realize now that if we lose a game that the house is going to blame and hex you."

Draco saw Harry go pale and laughed. "He was just kidding and besides no one hexes as Malfoy."

He could see the others were laughing. As the first years came in Harry was introduced. Tom was the keeper and two other seniors, Alex and the guy speaking, John were on the team, Alex as a chaser and John as a beater. Draco was the only sixth year while the other beater and chaser were fifth years. Adrian was the third chaser last year and had graduated. He had actually gone professional and was not playing for a team on the continent. Harry had known Adrian a bit from quidditch and had to admit the guy seemed friendlier then any other Slytherin, definitely better then Flint. And his brother is definitely friendly enough now Harry passed his test. Harry found that Draco might be right and in coaching he might be able to get the house to warm up to him more. Especially if they won.

When the sorting ended Tom looked his way. "We will be having try outs this weekend on Saturday morning. You'll be there I assume."

Harry nodded. "If you meant you did not mind me helping coach I will be there. I need to see more of how your team flies together, including your new player."

The meal was a bit less of an interrogation and he was actually drawn into a talk of classes by Goyle and Crabbe. It turned out they were the only two taking herbology with him. Blaise and Draco shared four classes with him but they were also doing ancient runes instead of herbology. Harry realized when given half a chance the Greg and Vince who he was told to call them that, were not the brainless muscle that he had always thought they were. They were pretty decent guys when given a chance.

Lucius came by when the feast was ending and offered his arm. "Time to see our new apartments. You have potions first thing in the morning."

Harry stood and took his husband's arm. "I guess it has been a long day. See you guys tomorrow."

Draco reminded him they would be potions partners and that he was always welcome in Slytherin. He would have the passwords even if he did not live there. Harry and his husband were half way to the stairs, Harry relieved to see they were not dungeon dwellers when Hermione appeared in front of them. He was shocked. She would not be foolish enough to try something when his husband, a professor, was standing with him.

Instead Hermione thrust a package at him. "I have no idea why I agreed but I said I would give this to you. See if you can open it, we sure as hell could not."

Harry was about to toss it back when he noticed Remus' writing on the package. "Thanks I guess."

His husband led him past her and up through the halls to a painting of a large snake, near the DADA room. The sitting room they entered had three walls of mahogany bookshelves except where the fireplace was in the corner, and the window seat and windows were, or corridor. The only wall with no shelves had some tapestries and pictures he noticed of Draco and one he had not realized was take at their wedding, the wall of the door they came in. The room was done in fine furniture he guessed from the manor as it was elaborate, a dinning table and chair, as well as a couch and two armchairs and a coffee table before the fire. The coloring was all in silver and green but Harry reminded himself he was now a Slytherin and they were his colors as well. There was a painting of the manor above the fireplace. The corridor had a door into Lucius' classroom and office, a spare bedroom he knew his husband wanted to be a nursery soon and their master bedroom. Harry had seen a desk and study area in the sitting room and his husband explained it was for his use. There was a second bathroom as well.

Lucius looked at the package when they went into their ensuite bedroom which was dominated by a king size bed. "It is from him? Will you open it?"

Harry looked at the package confused, confused like he had been at the appearance at the train station. "I don't know. I am not ready to open it."

Drawing Harry into his arms and helping him from his clothes Lucius told Harry it was his choice when. He knew Harry was scared and confused. He was scared to see what it was. He had already been hurt so bad by his fathers who turned their back on him. He was scared it would just cause him more pain. But he was also confused why Remus had been at the station and why he had sent this. He knew Harry should open it but Harry needed time and to make the decision for himself. As he made love to his husband he knew Harry was hurt by the fact that he would miss the birth of his sister, and that his kids would have no grandparents. Lucius honestly wished there was something he could do to ease his husband's pain but his son and Severus reminded him he was not to blame for them abandoning Harry.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Harry and Draco were working well on a potion together in their first double potions' class. It seemed they actually worked well when they were not sabotaging each other. Draco knew where Harry's limits were and got him to do jobs he knew Harry would not mess up on. Severus had been watching them and knew he had been right in the pairing. He could see that Draco would help Harry do better in classes. Lucius definitely wanted his husband to do better in school then he had before. Other then DADA and charms Severus had been surprised how well Harry had doe. He had never achieved that well on day to day classes. Harry had actually topped the school in charms and tied in DADA. Charms was actually his best class from day one and not DADA.

Draco saw though as the morning was moving on that Harry was a bit quiet and he wondered what was going on. He had known Harry had been having a rough time but some how he knew this had nothing to do with the marriage. Something else was bothering his new friend that morning.

Draco turned to him as he was putting some of the quills in. "Is there something wrong Harry? I have not seen you like this."

Harry sighed. "Hermione confronted me after the feast and gave me a package. It was from my dad, from Remus. He gave it to her at the train station for me."

That surprised Draco and he was not surprised to learn it had been charmed so Hermione and the others could not get in, or that they had tried. He remembered how pale Harry had seemed when he had seen his dad at the station. He was also reminded of how Harry had said he was not sue why the man was there; he had made it quite clear he had no kids to see off. After they had given Ginny his birthday gift Draco was not sure what Harry could expect from the package. He asked Harry if he had opened the package but some how he knew the answer before he had asked him.

Harry shook his head. "No. I don't think I am ready to see what ever he sent or read what ever note might be in there. After my broom, I don't think I can take it."

Draco understood. "You know if you want some one there when you do I would. I know we are new to being friends but at least I understand. I mean if you want."

Harry tuned to him in a bit of surprise but he nodded. "Maybe. I don't know if I ever will be ready. I just keep thinking about Christmas and my sister and not....."

He let his new friend's voice trail off. Harry did not need this in class right now. They were done their potion and they received top marks for a perfect brew. He knew Harry was hurt that his dads were having a baby he would never likely get to see or hold. He was also aware that Harry would be going to his brother's wedding around the time the baby was due and wondered if he would run into his dads. There were so many questions. As they headed for lunch he knew Harry would open the package eventually. He hoped if he or Harry's old friends could not help, maybe Harry would actually lean on his dad for some comfort. He was not so sure though.


	11. open package

Saturday morning found Harry in the quidditch stands. It felt odd being in the stands and not the pitch. He would likely have been captain in Gryffindor. Katie had confirmed she had been chosen now. Tom had not taken to the air for he wanted to be able to watch the try outs. The team had a reserve keeper and he had him in hoop for now. Harry felt a pang watching the try outs. He remembered his broom that his dads had given away to Ginny on him. He shook away the thought. He couldn't fly if he wanted to. Beside he still had his firebolt some where. He threw himself into watching the try out and talking with Tom about the options for their new chaser. Tom seemed quite impressed even more then he had been at dinner.

Tom looked at him. "You seem to know a lot about being a chaser. Is it just training knowledge or is there some reason you aren't trying out?"

Harry sighed. "My old captain Oliver used to have me practice with the chasers, said I could have played it or beater. I never did try out for my team."

He recounted the story of his first flying class and how Draco in his own way had got him on the team. Tom laughed at that. They had been losing to Gryffindor all these years because of Draco, that made him laugh. He was not surprised to learn if the first time Harry had been on a broom he managed such a dive that McGonagall and Wood had put him right on the team. It made him even more confused though why Harry was not trying out for the team.

He pointed at his own broom. "You can take it up and try out. You seem thoroughly depressed being in the stands."

Harry explained. "Unfortunately I'll have to settle for coaching. My husband has been trying for a baby and will not let me fly if there is a chance I am pregnant."

Tom showed no reaction to that. "Well then I guess we will just have to settle for you coaching. I guess since the balls can't come at the stands you are safe here."

It was one of the reasons that Harry had been allowed. The balls were charmed so even in a game they could never come at the stands. Harry would be more then safe. As long as he remained in the stands when the balls were in play there would be no real danger to him up there. While he was not ready to be a dad and definitely was not anxious to be pregnant he did understand his husband's concern. He would never have wanted to miscarry because of an accident. Even if he had not wanted to be pregnant in the first place. He could not blame an innocent baby for his husband. He would try and be the best daddy possible to any baby he bore. He was just not sure how. It was not like he had the best role models. He could either look to his abusive Uncle who raised him or his dads who had walked out on him.

Tom looked at him. "We usually go for older students but I really think that fourth year Evan would be the best chaser for the team."

Harry agreed with him. "And perhaps Cara as an alternate. I have never seen a girl on the team before but she is as good as Evan, but a year younger."

Tom smiled and agreed. "It isn't we don't want girls on the team. Just not a lot of Slytherin girls have ever tried out and we have not found any with promise till now."

Knowing that Draco would be the captain next year and they would lose the keeper, a chaser and a beater, Harry thought picking two younger students were a good idea. They would have some team for a few years to come. Harry did not envy Katie. Katie as chaser and Ron as keeper were the only ones left. And he was not sure that Ron would make the team again this year unless they were really desperate. Ginny would likely replace him as seeker as he told Draco she would. The team landed and Tom properly introduced Harry to the rest of the team officially and as coach and they announced their choices. There was no reaction to a girl being chosen as the alternate so Harry knew that Tom was right and that the lack of girl was not due to anything not none with skill had tied out for the team.

Harry remained in the stands when the team went to take a shower. Tom went to take his broom up for a bit of a fly. Harry had not wanted to head up to the school for lunch alone so he stayed put until Draco was done. Unfortunately he forgot the afternoon practices started this early and the Gryffindors were headed his way. He spotted Ginny and sure enough she was carrying the broom he had received for his birthday from his dads.

Ron glared at him. "So it is true you have decided to betray us even more. Not bad enough you turned snake on us and married one, now you are coaching as well?"

Ginny shook her head. "Won't help anyway. The only chance the snakes have of winning is if he was in the air and we all know the kept dog is not allowed to fly."

Harry stood up and sharing a look with Katie he went to move past them. "Slytherin stands a good chance of winning the cup this year even if I have been grounded."

Ron grabbed him as he was about to pass them by. "Has he got you pregnant yet? I am sure you are running off to ride his cock again. Do you like Death Eater cock?'

Trying to pull free of them Harry would have felt sick before when they said that but he shook his head. He reminded himself that his husband had been gentle with him as of late and he knew they were just trying to get to him. They had no idea what they were talking about. Harry tried to jerk away from Ron but he stumbled on the stands and hit the bench with a sickening thud, his wrist stinging.

Katie grabbed at Ron when he was about to grab Harry again. "Back off now. Even one more move and you will not be eligible to try out for the team this year."

Tom had returned and come up behind them. "Seems the Gryffindors have even less bravery the I thought. Takes an entire team to face one of them. Okay Harry?'

Harry nodded and accepted Katie's help up. "Fine. Thanks to you and Katie."

It looked like Ron was going to ignore Katie's warning about not being eligible for playing when Draco and the rest of the team appeared in the stands as well. It seemed the fact that most of Slytherin's team were older students and quite bulky in build as well a the usual reputation, worked for them. Katie got her team off and Draco came to Harry's side anxious. Tom apologized for he had landed and been heading for the broom shed when he head the commotion and had returned. He had forgotten as Harry had that the Gryffindors had the next practice.

Draco looked at Harry. "Your wrist looks swollen. I am taking you to Madam Pomfrey. And before you argue my father will have my head if I do not take you there."

Harry sighed and let himself be directed towards the school. "Fine. Although if I end up spending the night in the hospital wing as usual, I will have him disown you."

Poppy was surprised when she saw Harry brought in. She had not thought to see him as often. She knew he was not allowed to play because of his husband. It was not very often that someone could get injured watching a practice. It turned out to be a minor sprain and though she bandaged it and told him to be careful for a few days, she did not insist on keeping him. But he only let him go once he had taken a potion for the pain. He saw his husband's instant concern when he saw the bandage when he got home after eating lunch and he was worried that he would be forbidden even from coaching but Lucius listened to what happened.

He kissed Harry tenderly. "I won't forbid you from coaching; I don't want to ruin your life Harry. I just want you safe. Please make sure you're not alone next time."

Harry was relieved when he heard that. "I promise if I have to I will head to the change rooms with the team. One lovely run in with my old team was bad enough."

Comforted only by the fact that it really was not his old team Harry settled down to write a letter to Oliver. Oliver, Fred, Katie and now Alicia, all but two of his old team were at least still there for him. George still bothered him. For a moment he wondered if he should demand his share of profits from the business as he had never done before. He let them keep it so they could soon open a second shop as they dreamed. But he reminded himself that would hurt Fred as well. Besides he did not regret giving them that money for a moment, no matter if George had turned his back on him. He had believed in their dream back then and he still did now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry laid in his husband's arms the next morning and his eyes kept looking at the package. It still lay on the bed side table. He knew he should open it. It would just keep bothering him until he did. He was not sure why he was so scared. He didn't think there could be anything more to hurt him in it. Unless they decided to unadopt him or something but he did not think that possible. Besides they basically had already done that. Lucius had woken as he was thinking and noticed his husband was in a different world. When after a bath and breakfast Harry was still lost in his thoughts Lucius knew something was going on and he wanted to help Harry.

He looked at Harry. "You are thinking about the package aren't you? You know I am here for you and I can get any of your friends if you need some help."

Harry shook his head. "I think I can do this if you are with me. I need to open and see what is in there."

Lucius brought him the package but Harry sat there looking at it. He finally found the courage to open the package. There was no note from his dad just a gift. He looked down in shock at a beautiful white gold pocket watch lying in there. He could tell it was not new but it was no heirloom either. He turned it over to look at the back and in a way he knew in both the watch and the inscription on the back which he could see was as old as the watch but still meaning, there was a message.

Harry read it. 'To my son, Always know what ever path you take and where it may take you, you are always my son and I will always be by your side."

Lucius looked at the watch and noticed a small crest on it. "I could be mistaken but I believe that is the Lupin crest. They are a pureblood family, just a minor one."

Harry looked at the watch. He knew the Lupins had not had much money. His father had been a teacher and he had spent most of his money on medical bills for Remus' mother had actually been ill. It was not just a story to cover where he was on full moons. He some where remembered a story that John Lupin had saved up a bit of money every month since his son was born to be able to get him a proper watch as he had not had one passed down in the family. Harry had always thought he would have the Black watch. Sirius had sworn it would be his even if he and Remus had a son, Harry was their first born. But this may not have been as expensive and was not an heirloom but the words on the back meant a lot to him.

Harry was confused though. "I thought they were given on your seventeenth birthday. Why would he give me this? Why now?"

Lucius sighed. "Sometimes if you wed before seventeen you are given it earlier. But I just think your dad was trying to send his love in his own way."

Held in his husband's arms Harry looked at the watch and kept reading the inscription over and over. The memory of the train station flashed through his mind. He had been there for Harry. Had he been scared to lose his husband if he spoke to Harry? Harry was not sure if he was wrong but he clung to the watch and to his husband with the hope that maybe his dad still loved him. He was not sure he could ever forgive them for walking out on him. It had hurt more then all of the others put together, but the pain in having his fathers hate him was too much. The chance that maybe Remus still loved him as a son he clung to. He might not want a child with Lucius but he swore to himself he would never do this to a child. He would never walk out on them no matter how they disappointed him. No child deserved this.

Harry rested his head against his husband and accepted his comfort. "Our children will never know this pain. I will never walk out on them, never stop loving them."

Lucius brought him in close and just held him tight. "When we have a baby we will both be there. I will do better by our child then Draco. I promise Harry, I will."

It was the first time Harry had ever spoken of their children with him. He had never talked about anything but his husband's drive to have a baby. Looking at the watch he hoped for Harry's sake it meant what they thought. He hoped for Harry's sake it was a sort of olive branch from Remus. He knew no matter how angry and in pain Harry was in and thought he might not be able to forgive his dad, he knew Harry desperately wanted Remus to prove he deserved to be forgiven.


	12. marrital discord

Lucius did not like this. He really thought Harry needed to be careful. The trouble with his former house had made Harry long for his dad even more. It had been a few weeks since Harry opened the package and was the first weekend in October. He wanted his husband to be happy and he understood that Harry missed his dads. But he did not think his husband contacting Remus was a good idea. He thought the fact Remus refused to talk to him at the station or even send a note to his son had spoke loud and clear. The man might be missing his son but he had obviously chosen his husband over his son.

Harry was not taking his opinion well though. "I thought we got over this part of our relationship. You can't tell me who or who I can't write to."

Lucius stopped him. "Harry I am not going to let you do this. He is just going to hurt you. Don't write to him."

Harry pulled away from his violently and landed back in the chair. Lucius could see Harry's anger boiling up. He needed Harry to understand he was just trying to protect him. He had held Harry when he had been sobbing in pain. He had held him when he debated over opening the package. He had seen the tears at his husband's birthday. Harry thought he had hid it so well. But he hadn't. He had given Harry a chance to freshen up because of it.

He pulled Harry back up into his arms and kissed him tenderly and led him towards the bedroom. "How about you sleep on this Harry? Write tomorrow if you want."

Harry did not look convinced like he had actually changed his mind. "I am not going to forget Lucius. I am going to the owlery tomorrow to write to my dad."

Lucius lowered him back against the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. "I think when you have slept on it you will see reason and know that I am right."

He was taken surprise when he found himself on the floor nearly. Harry had shoved him as hard as he could manage off of him. He had never expected that. Harry had never protested even their first night. He had always submitted to him. And while Harry was far from loving him he had become a bit more involved since Lucius had become less driven about the sex. Lucius definitely was confused.

Harry buttoned up his shirt. "You can not simply drag me into bed and fuck me, and think I will roll over. I am not some mindless toy. I am not changing my mind."

Lucius followed him out of the bedroom and grabbed him before he opened the door. "You aren't going any where. You're my husband and we are going to talk."

Harry snapped. "Talking includes listening Luc and you can't seem to manage that. Now get your hands off of me before I kick you where it definitely will hurt."

Not believing Harry and thinking his husband just needed to calm down Lucius pulled him closer to his chest. Before he could kiss Harry he found himself not being kicked but slapped across the face. He was definitely shocked enough to let go. Harry had not really slapped him hard at all, he doubted he'd even be red, but he had not been expecting his usually very sweet mild tempered husband to slap him even if he was upset. He knew Harry was headed for Slytherin and followed but he realized he did not know the password and he found no one letting him in. He turned and headed for Severus instead.

Lucius looked at his old friend when he stormed into the lab. "I need the password to Slytherin and I need it now."

Severus cocked an eyebrow. "Should I ask whether it was your husband or my godson who is hiding in the dudgeons from you?"

Lucius was not in the mood for his friend's humour. "My husband is acting like a spoiled brat and I need to get him and talk some sense into him."

Instead of telling him a password Severus shoved him in a stool and asked what happened. Lucius explained what went down. He was sure Severus would agree. His husband had been unreasonable. Lucius had just been trying to protect him. He did not want Harry hurt by his dad again. He honestly believed that if Harry calmed down and slept on it that he would see reason in the morning. Harry had to realize he was just trying to keep him from getting hurt again.

Severus shook his head. "You ordered your husband not to write to his own dad and then tried to force yourself on him? Lucius for Merlin's sake."

Lucius tried to get up but was forced back onto the stool. "Since when have you become my husband's champion? Besides I have every right to bed him when ever."

Severus shook his head."We had this talk this summer about how well that went. I thought you were decided you wanted your husband not to hate you."

Finding himself unable to come up with a viable defence to that Lucius simmered for a bit. He had to admit perhaps he should not have tried to take his husband to bed. And he definitely should have backed off when Harry threatened to kick him. But he was just trying to protect his husband from getting hurt again. It was not his fault that he was not that well practiced at it.

Severus shook his had. "Let him simmer in Slytherin for a day or two or I am sure he will castrate you or come close. And then talk to him again, sensibly."

Lucius did not like having his husband away from him. "Can't I just promise to keep my hands off of him? He is my husband. He should be home in our bed."

Severus actually laughed. "Is that not the very attitude that got you here in the first place? Harry does not return by Sunday and I will go myself to talk to him."

Though the comment would have made them both laugh once they both tended to think it might work, this time. Harry had talked to Severus at least once. And right now Lucius had to admit he needed help. He was new to this caring how his spouse felt. He had never with Narcissa or ay lover he had taken. Harry had gotten under his skin before they even wed, why he made Harry agree to it, and he was sure he was going insane now. Severus tended to think he was love sick and turning into a hormonal irrational teenager like his husband. But that was really being unfair to Harry. He seemed to have his hormone better in check the Lucius.

Severus shook his had. "You are falling in love with Harry bad and if you ever want your husband to return that, calm down and stop trying to control him."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To say Draco was surprised when Harry arrived in Slytherin out of robes, crying and with his shirt half unbuttoned was an under statement. He knew his father had done something. And he knew it had to have been bad. Harry had been beyond submissive in the relationship. He had been upset from Diagon Alley but he had never seen Harry shaking like this. He motioned for Blaise and the others to follow and led Harry into his private prefect room. He listened in shock as Harry explained what his father had said and did to him. He tended to think his father meant it; he was just trying to protect Harry from being hurt. But he definitely did it wrong.

Draco sighed "You know I would likely have kicked him in the balls if I were you. But I do think he was trying to protect you. He hated seeing your pain before."

Harry shook his head. "It is my choice Draco. I know the risk. I know he likely will never, if it is a choice between me and Siri, choose me. But I need to try."

Blaise had sat down on his other side. "We can understand that. Never been easy for any of us when our dads were spies and could never really be there for us."

Pansy had a wicked grin. "We might not be Fred and George but you know we can pull a prank with the bet of them. Turn you husband's hair tangerine maybe."

Though Harry definitely did not think that was going to solve anything it did make him smile a bit. Seeing that Draco got into the swing of things. They knew he was going to need a bit of time to calm down and likely talk eventually but for now he needed a laugh. They thought that this was the best thing for him right now. Draco could not even begin to understand how his father had thought forcing himself on Harry would have helped. He had to admit he wanted to go sock his father. He thought he would send his own owl and get one of Harry's brothers there. He'd likely need someone he was closer to, to help him with his dad situation but they thought they could handle the husband part.

Draco was surprised when his godfather appeared. "Harry is not going back. Dad stepped way out of line."

Severus hocked them by agreeing. "I know Draco. Dobby will be adding a bed here for Harry for the weekend. I refused his husband the passwords."

Gaping at the man both Harry and Draco were shocked. Harry more then Draco. Draco knew his godfather cared about Harry more the he ever let on. And he had never been one to hold back on Lucius. They were truly brothers in that sense. They told ach other what they thought and had got in fist fights before. Severus had spoken up that summer for Harry and he was sowing that side again.

Severus looked at Harry. "Did he hurt you?" and when Harry shook his head. "If he ever touches you, you can come to me. Husband or no husband."

Harry believed him unlike when he spoke before the honeymoon. "Thanks, for this and for the whole not giving him the passwords."

The bed arrived soon after Severus left and some of Harry's clothes. It felt odd being back in the dorms. Harry did not think he would turn to Severus, he like Draco was already planning to do, was thinking about his brothers. His friends and perhaps Sev he could talk Lucius about but he needed a brother for his dad questions. He had tried to make an effort to turn to his husband for support and it would up with him here in tears and a nasty bruise growing along his shoulder.


	13. healing bruises

Harry was surprised when Saturday afternoon he had a surprise visit in the form of Oliver and Charlie. Even more as they had come to the dungeons. He had been thinking about contacting one of his brothers but he had not had the chance yet. He looked to Draco assuming his stepson or one of his new friends must have but none of them knew anything about it. Draco gave them the privacy of his prefect rooms to talk. He was further surprised when his brothers knew everything going on and knew instantly who had contacted them to his surprise.

Oliver confirmed it. "Your husband's words were he acted like an insensitive prick and he knew you needed your brothers right now. We agreed on both counts."

Charlie made Harry show him his arms and he noticed what he had not shown anyone else. "This is not your Uncle. You need to tell someone when he hurts you."

They had learned with time of his abuse at home. They knew he hid it because he was still sent back every summer. They reminded him that his husband did not have the right to hurt him. No matter what Lucius seemed to think. Or force him into sex either. Harry was not surprised Lucius called Charlie. Fred would have been a risk. There was no doubt if Fred had been there he would have hexed Lucius for what he had done. Not that Charlie and Oliver were not ready to do the same but they did have better control over their emotions. They would not do anything which might make things worse for Harry and his husband. For better or worse Harry was married to the man for life and that was not something they could change for him.

Harry buttoned his shirt back up. "It is nothing more then a bruise and I have Severus' word he will make sure this does not happen again. I can go to him."

Oliver nodded. "Please do Harry. But we have come to talk about your dad and writing to him. Seems fitting as we had to fill in for him at your ceremony."

Shaking his head he should have known. His husband always tried to get his way. He could not get Harry to listen to him or Draco. So he sends in his brothers. He explained in his own words what had been happening and about the watch. He thought that they would see reason when his husband had not. He needed to do this. He needed to find out. If there was even a slim chance that he could have his dad back in his life, he needed to try this. He missed his dad so much.

Oliver sighed. "Harry we understand where your husband is coming from. We saw the pain you were in when you left your party. And we heard his words."

Charlie agreed with his fiancé. "It was not Sirius alone who turned his back Harry. He might be feeling remorse but you might just get hurt again."

Harry was in tears. "I am already hurting. I keep thinking about my sister and my kids with no grandparents. I need to know. Even if the chances are slim."

He knew he was being foolish. He knew the chances that Remus would even respond were slim. Why would his dad pick him over his own husband? But he didn't care. He knew what he was risking. He needed people to stop trying to convince him that he was wrong. He knew the risks. He needed someone to just be with him. He needed someone to be there to help him write the letter. It might be a mistake but it was his mistake and his decision to be made. His hand was shaking every time he tried to write the letter. He just needed someone's strength to rely on. He had been alone all of his life. He needed someone that he could count on.

Charlie squeezed his hand. "We will be here when you write it if you want us and will accept our help. You know you don't need to ask."

Harry looked at the desk and paper and nodded. "Please. I know if it is this hard I should probably not do it but I have to. I have to find out one way or another."

Oliver brought over the parchment with a quill and ink. "Then like your brother just said we will be here with you to write it and through what ever happens."

Though he was not sure what to say Harry found himself writing. He knew he might be rambling on. And his hand was shaking as he wrote most of it. But he did. And when he finished they took him to the owlery. He was shaking as he tied the note to Hedwig. And to be honest he was not sure he would have sent it if he was alone. But as he watched the owl take off he knew he had been right to send it. He knew he needed to do this. It would drive him insane with not knowing, if he didn't.

Back downstairs Oliver turned to him. "We need to go but remember we are just a call away Harry. You get a response and we will be back if you need us."

Charlie hugged him. "You keep to your promise to Severus if your husband lays a hand on you again you go to him or you write us. No more hiding the bruises."

Harry returned the hugs. "I promise on both counts. Thank you guys for coming. It meant a lot to have you guys her for me."

They reminded him he had more then just him. His new friends had proven that already. And as much as he might hate to admit it, he had his husband as well. Lucius handled things horribly. He had stepped way out of line. But he knew it. He had admitted to them to trying to force himself on Harry during the fight. He hadn't needed to and he knew it would have made things harder on him in their eyes. But he needed Harry to have someone to help him.

He surprised himself by finding himself in Severus' lab and took a deep breath before speaking when the man turned around. "I wondered if you had bruise cream."

Severus had been suspecting Harry had not been telling the truth. "Sit down. You know I keep the supplies around. Now let me see what he did to you."

Removing his shirt he revealed the bruise running along his shoulder Severus showed no reaction to it. He simply took out the cream and he started massaging it into Harry's shoulder. He had seen Harry with his brothers and was aware that Lucius had sent for them. He assumed Harry's brothers had talked some sense into him about Lucius at the very least. He was worried about the bruise. He was more then aware that his friend had a temper at times.

When Harry was about to leave he made the same request and promise as before. "He hurts you again, you come to me. He has no right Harry, none."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had known Harry's brothers were coming the day before. And he had a feeling his husband had written the letter. He understood really. He knew that Harry needed to do what he thought would bring him some kind of closure in all of this. If it would help his husband he would support it. But he did not think it would do anything but hurt Harry even more. Severus was right, he was falling badly for his husband and he needed to learn how to control this need to protect him which was coming out more as a need to control him. He could not deny his husband had every right to feel like that was what he was doing.

He was surprised when the door opened and his husband appeared in the doorway. He had started to worry he would need Severus to bring him home. Harry was still pale and he definitely kept his physical distance from him. Lucius would not push it.

Harry looked at him and simply stated. "I wrote to him. My brothers helped me and took me to send it."

Lucius drew a bit closer. "I am not angry with you Harry. It was your choice. I just hated to see you in pain and I didn't want you to get your hopes up."

Harry was a mix of emotions and Lucius managed to get Harry to hold still until he removed his husband's robe and shirt to reveal the angry bruise that was still just starting to go away. Severus had told him about it. He gently ran his fingers along the bruise and he felt such shame in knowing he had done this to his husband. He remembered after shopping hearing about the abuse Harry had suffered as a child. He could have hexed himself for adding to that.

Harry stayed put but his eyes blazed. "If you ever touch me again like that or try to force me into bed I will hex you. I am willing to submit but I will not be raped."

Lucius drew him closer. "I promise I will never force you into our bed. You are my husband. I am sorry I tried to force myself on you. I didn't really realize....."

Harry stopped him. "I know I am required to share your bed. I have never refused you until Friday. I will submit to you but I will not be manhandled. I won't."

Drawing Harry the rest of the way and kissing him tenderly Lucius swore he never would. Harry was such a submissive young husband when it came to bed. He knew he didn't have to force himself on Harry. And he saw the bruises along his arm. He wanted to hex himself for doing that to Harry. He wanted to win his husband, have him actually willing and happy in their bed and marriage. He wanted Harry's heart. He had no idea how to do this and he knew he would make more mistakes, he definitely had no idea what he was doing but he swore to Harry again that he would not make this mistake twice.

Harry looked at him. "I know I am just going to have my heart broken. But I needed to write the letter. I knew the pain but I needed it Lucius. I had to do it.'

Lucius drew him down onto the couch. "I understand. I am sorry I was a jack ass. I am here to listen if you need someone to talk to. I am trying I promise."

Though Harry still looked a bit sceptical that he was willing to listen he told Lucius how he was feeling and even thanked him for sending for his brothers. Lucius realized something as they spoke. Harry was right, it was definitely easier to talk to his husband and understand if he actually shut up and listened.


	14. quidditch blues

By Halloween Harry knew his husband had been right. It had been over three weeks since he had written. He expected some response. Even if just telling him never to write again. But he got none. He had told himself not to get his hopes up. He had known Remus would pick his husband. They were bonded after all. But he had. He had desperately clung to the hope that the watch was some sign from his dad that he was not totally alone. But as the days passed it was too clear to ignore any more. His dad had not even cared enough to respond back to him. He started throwing himself into his studies and into coaching and while his husband was definitely pleased that he was top of three of his classes and sharing top honours with Draco in his fourth, he was growing concerned.

The first weekend of November was the first game of the quidditch season. It was between Harry's old and new teams. It always was. He knew his husband was excited to see how his coaching worked but he was no where near the level he should have been.

He caught Harry looking at the pocket watch and pulled him in close. "I am sorry he did not write to you Harry."

Harry shook him off. "No you're not. You're happy that he proved you right. You're happy you can say you told me so. So say it, you told me so."

Lucius turned him. "I don't take any pleasure in that. Harry I didn't want to be right. I would have been happy to be proven wrong. I am sorry he hurt you again."

For a moment Harry accepted his comfort. For a moment he rested his head against Lucius and remained there in his arms. But the moment was short lived. Harry drew away from his arms and turned to place the pocket watch away where it had been hidden. Harry excused himself as he was supposed to be down on the field for the game and he fled from the rooms. He met Draco and the rest of the team on the way to the pitch. They were a bit surprised for since he did not need to change he could have waited to come with the others but they did not question it and were happy to have his company and have Harry join Tom for the usual pep talk.

Harry joined his husband and Severus in the stands and Severus smiled. "Feel odd being with the silver and green instead of across the way?"

He shook his head and showed off his patch. "I have been with them since September and I must admit I want to see them crush the lions."

Katie was the only one of his old team left, well the Golden Team. There were a few of the reserves pulled up. Katie had unfortunately found no one better then Ron he saw when the players look the field, to play keeper. He spotted Ginny. He had not known why he had thought maybe she had just been trying to annoy him but sure enough she was flying his boom and she even flew close enough to make sure he got a look at it to confirm it was his broom.

Lucius reached out and took his hand, Harry not pulling it back. "I meant it this morning, I am sorry."

Harry returned the squeeze and shocked even himself by kissing his husband on the cheek. "I know you are. Thank you."

Both of them were watching the game which had started and had not noticed the look Severus was shooting them. The kiss and still linked hands was not missed. Severus knew it was not solved. Harry was far from falling for his husband. But at least he could find some comfort in Lucius. He knew Remus had not written. He had been surprised. He had thought better of the man. Even if Remus had chosen Sirius he should have written. Remus definitely changed since they were friends. He turned his attention as thy had to the field for though he had never played quidditch he had always been a huge fan, especially when it was his team playing. He had to admit that Harry and Tom had done quite the job working with the team. Adrian had done what he could last year but this was a transformation.

Harry was thrilled when his team was up fifty points and he saw Draco going into a dive. "I think we have done it."

Severus clapped him on the back when Draco had indeed caught the snitch. "The first time the snakes have beaten the lions since before Charlie was on the team."

Though the lions had not won the cup very often since Charlie had graduated, only in Harry's third and fifth years, they had beaten the snakes. Charlie was on the team six years and they had won every year. Harry had never thought he would be cheering for the Slytherins but then again he never thought he would be one. He found himself standing and clapping probably louder then anyone else even Severus as the announcer called that Slytherin had won the game 250-50.

Lucius led him from the stands. "I am sure there will be a party all evening in the dungeons. I won't expect you back for the night if you want to crash there."

Harry smiled and was grateful to his husband for that. "If it goes that late I am sure Draco will let me crash. I do want to go congratulate my new team."

Though it had been the moves and team work that won the game the snakes were thrilled to share it with their new coach. Tom was more then aware that it was a lot of help from Harry which helped them win. Draco was right. Any still odd feelings towards the former lion in their house were gone. The first time since any of them were in school they had defeated Gryffindor and they hoped they would have the cup.

Draco clapped him on the back. "Seems that picked your spirits up. Hope you told dad that you were coming to party with us all night long."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though Harry had been ecstatic his tam had won and had been happy to join in the festivities he found after dinner his heart really was not in it. He decided to not tell anyone he had been told he could spend the night, and head back home. Draco looked a bit suspicious and he wondered if Lucius had told his son Harry could spend the night but Draco did not say anything and only offered to walk Harry up stairs for the night. Harry had refused telling his friends he wanted them to enjoy their party. He headed up from the dungeons wishing he could just forget everything. He should have listened to his husband about his dad. Not that he would ever say that to his husband out loud. Though he was sure his husband already knew. He felt bad for accusing his husband of being happy Remus had not written. He had to admit Lucius had been listening better as of late and he had definitely been far from gloating. Lucius had genuinely been worried about him.

Harry was not sure why but as he headed up the stairs he took a wrong turn. He must have been even after the past few months been so used to heading in one direction that without thinking he had headed in the direction of Gryffindor instead of his own painting. He did not even register his mistake until he heard someone arguing with the painting about passwords and he realized it was the Fat Lady. He much preferred the snake that guarded Slytherin. Since it could not speak English it did not try and talk with students as she did. Harry had never tried Parselmouth with the painting.

Collin was the one and he looked up surprised to see him. "What are you doing here Harry? I would have thought you would be celebrating with your team."

Harry shrugged. "I came from the party but I was heading home for the night. I guess I was not paying enough attention and took the wrong turn. Just knock."

The boy looked close to tears and explained h had tried but he could not get anyone to let him in. His brother and friends seemed intimidated by the bigger kids. Collin was a chaser for the team and it seemed other then Katie the team blamed him. Collin admitted that he had been having a hard time for thy knew he still liked Harry even if he was in a different house and they had not been taking kindly to that at all. Harry was not surprised that the kid who had idolized him from day one still did and he felt bad that it was causing him troubles like this in his house.

Harry looked at Collin. "Come with me. We will get my husband and he will be able to get you the passwords for the night."

Ron's voice hit them though as the painting swung open. "Looky here. Came to let the cry baby in and he is hanging out with the snake."

Ginny followed her brother our with Hermione and the team as well as others. "Had to come and gloat I am sure since you helped your team cheat their way to victory."

Shaking his head Harry was not surprised. Of course they would look for an excuse they lost. The obvious one was that almost the entire team was new and they had not played well together. If anyone had tried to play dirty to win it had been the lions. Katie had been having a hay day trying to keep her team in check as almost every penalty call made was against her team. Slythrin had played the first clean game Harry had ever seen.

Katie appeared as she had been on patrol as she was a prefect. "Harry congratulations on coaching your tam to victory. They played a good game out there."

Harry clapped her into a hug for they managed to remain good friends. "You played great too Katie. A bit more practice and you are still in contention for the cup."

The others were still shooting daggers but most of them had headed back inside. Collin thanked Harry and shot inside before he was left out. Katie remained with the two Weasleys and Hermione as well. He thought how only last year they had been the golden trio and Ginny. Now they wanted to hex him. He reminded himself he had a new house and new friends. As well as some old ones like Katie.

He said goodnight to Katie and before he left he looked at Ginny. "Keep the broom; it seems even the top broom on the market can not make you fly better."


	15. new sister

Sirius had gone into labour three weeks early and on December 1st he sat in a hospital bed with his husband holding his new daughter cradled in his arms. They were enjoying the first nurse and some alone time with their little girl. Though a bit early she was healthy and strong. She was Sirius all over again except for her proud Papa's warm amber eyes and light brown hair. She had both of her dads wrapped around her little finger.

Sirius looked up from his daughter. "Do you think that we should let the family in soon? You know they will be excited to meet our precious little girl here soon."

Remus took his daughter for a burp. "I just wish the entire family was here to greet her."

His husband knew who he meant. Remus did not realize that Sirius knew. He knew his husband had sent his pocket watch to Harry. Or that he had gone to the train station. He hadn't at the time. But he had when the letter came. Remus had been at work. He had read the letter from their son. Harry had said he had been touched by the watch. He had wanted to know if it meant Remus still wanted to be a part of his life. It begged him to write back either way. Harry had just wanted to know what it meant. He was sure Harry got the message. Sirius had burned the letter. Their son had made his bed and he would lie in it now.

Sirius kissed Remus and the baby. "Harry has made his choice. We have our first child now and we will have a son down the line I am sure of it."

Remus looked at him. "We have a son. We adopted him. And I just wish this little one would have a chance to know her big brother one of these days."

Looking down at the sleeping face of his beautiful new daughter Remus was aching for Harry. He had been there when Harry was born even if it was not his son back then. He had regretted his words moments after saying them. He had not gone to the wedding because he had been scared of causing problems for his marriage. He had hoped when he sent the watch he might have bee able to heal some wounds with his son. He had hoped the message on the back Harry would have understood. He had seriously believed that Harry would have written to him with time but he hadn't. He knew his son was so hurt from him and Sirius refusing to be at the wedding and he could not blame his son for hating him. But he desperately wanted both his kids there. Harry was his son and always would be.

The door opened and the Tonks and Weasleys, and Moody came in. They had been in the waiting room ad had been told the baby had come but had been kept out to give the new dads some time alone with the baby so they could have a chance to bond with their new daughter before they were hit with everyone else.

Tonks and Moody had been asked to be godparents, Moody replacing Harry who was to have been. Remus had wanted his son to still be but Sirius had absolutely refused to even send word to their son.

Tonks looked down at her goddaughter after signing the forms. "And what name have you chosen for your little girl?"

Sirius made the introductions. "We both got to choose a name for her so we have settled on the name Mira Felicia Black."

Mira had been chosen by Sirius as it was the name of a star and continued the Black tradition, the name also meant admirable. Felicia had been chosen by Remus for it meant happiness in Latin. But he had chosen it because it was a flower. His heart and mind had been on his son. He wanted Harry to be a part of his little sister and in failing to convince his husband to send for Harry he had chosen a flower name to honour the Evans tradition.

Eventually as everyone left after some pictures were taken and more Remus walked them out but Tonks stopped him. "Where is Harry? He should be here with her."

Remus sighed. "You know your cousin; he won't forgive Harry for marrying Lucius. He refuses to even call him our son any more."

Tonks hugged him. "He will come around some day. I will send a photo when they are developed, to Harry of his little sister if you will let me."

Nodding Remus thanked her for doing it. He did not think Harry would accept the photo if he sent it. He had refused to respond to the watch. He went back into the room and looked at his husband and daughter. He had always wanted this, a husband and family. And as much as Sirius' treatment of their son was killing him, he loved Sirius more then life itself. He just hoped Harry could be a part of it one day.

Sirius kissed him as he returned. "Our family is so perfect, me and you and our precious daughter. Thank you for all of this."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had tried to hide the newspaper from his husband but Harry had seen it. Harry had known his sister was due in a few weeks and it seemed she had come early. He had been in pain thinking about her birth and knowing he would not be there for her arrival. Lucius had not been shocked that there was not a simple announcement but an article as she was the daughter of Lord Black and two heroes of the war but he was shocked by the quote from Sirius which had been used just under the headline. And he had tried to stop his husband from reading it. But he did.

Harry read it out loud. "Their first child, their first of hopefully a few.....I knew they were mad but......"

Lucius gathered his sobbing husband into his arms. "I am so sorry Harry. I am so sorry. I can't believe they would say that in the newspaper."

Holding Harry against his chest Lucius tried to calm him. Just like the broom incident this hurt again. Harry had been so hurt when they had not responded to his letter he had sent. But this was just one more cruel blow. One more cruel blow to remind him of what he had lost. Lucius thought that Harry was better off without them if they turned on him like this but he knew Harry did not agree. He knew Harry desperately wanted his dads. He had grown up with no family and he wanted them so bad. He wanted grandparents for the kids he and Lucius would be having down the line.

Draco had been with them and handed Harry a letter. "This came from my cousin Tonks for you. Maybe it will cheer you up a bit."

Harry opened the letter and saw a picture of the baby from the newspaper. "Mira Felicia, my little sister. Probably the closest I will ever get to her."

Looking at the photo Lucius was worried it would hurt Harry more but he found some small comfort in it. Lucius wished Harry's dads had thought to send the photo and not Tonks but at least Harry had something other then a photo from the newspaper. Lucius conjured a frame for him and put the photo on their mantle for Harry.


	16. Christmas confusion

As Christmas approached Harry was becoming slightly depressed. He had been expecting to spend with his dads and sister. He was going to his new home. He knew at least he would have one good old face. Tonks had been invited with her parents and was coming. When they left for the Christmas holidays Harry was not overly excited to say the least. He and his husband had worked on their relationship since the summer; his husband had been a bit gentler with him and had shown a kinder side to him. But the manor still brought back memories of his wedding and his first night with Lucius. To add to it Harry seemed to have come down with the start of a nasty flu bug and it definitely was not helping his mood at all. Draco was doing his best and had actually taken Harry riding a few times as they had stables and since the pool was indoor and heated Harry had been willing to go swimming as well.

On the morning of Christmas Eve Harry was feeling worse then before and his stomach was churning. He had no fever and Severus who had come with them was reluctant to give him any kind of potion for the flu as he was not showing enough symptoms. And Harry avoided potions like a plague anyways.

Lucius had woken early and drew Harry into his arms and pulled him in for a long tender kiss. "Good morning my love."

Harry sighed. "Good morning."

Lucius reached down and ran an admiring hand down his husband's fine chest and tweaked the nipples. He knew their guests would not be arriving for some time and he had every intention of enjoying his fine husband for the morning. He had hoped they would be pregnant by now but Severus had reminded his old friend that in male pregnancies it took more time to conceive. And Lucius was definitely not minding the getting there at all.

Harry stopped him though when his hand went to his husband's cock. "No."

Lucius put his hand back along the cock. "We have plenty of time before company comes and maybe we can work a little Christmas miracle."

Harry pushed away from him. "The only Christmas miracle would be if you could keep your hands to yourself. I don't feel well. Get off of me."

Before he could respond or apologize Harry had slipped from the bed and grabbing a dressing gown from the foot of their bed, Harry headed for the bathroom. Lucius heard it slam and had no doubt that the door had been locked and warded. He slumped back against the pillows absolutely confused. It was only the second time since they had been married that his husband had refused his advances. Last time he understood but Harry had been bothered by the bug the night before and he had not refused him then. Lucius eventually got up and dressed and headed down for breakfast.

Severus looked concerned when Harry did not appear even after breakfast was done. "Is your husband worse? I will give him something if it is getting worse."

Lucius shook his head. "He has no fever or anything. He is just pouting. I am sure he will be down here as soon as the rest of our guests arrive for the day."

Sending Lucius a look Severus made sure his old friend was aware he did not believe a word of what he had just said. He had tended Harry's bruise before. Lucius was sure though most of it had to do with being away from his family. He had invited not only the Tonks but Harry's brothers to come. The brothers were coming for diner today and the Tonks were staying over night and spending the day with them tomorrow as well. His big brother's wedding was on the 27th and Harry was to be groomsman for Oliver and remembering the man had walked Harry down the aisle with Charlie he knew how special the wedding would be for Harry.

Harry had not appeared when the guest started arriving and he sent Charlie and Oliver who came before Fred, to see if they could coax his husband out. He turned his attention to Tonks. He had reached out for Draco's sake to his wife's family after the war to give his son a family.

He looked t her. "Thank you for sending my husband the picture of his little sister. It meant a lot to him. He was quite hurt by the newspaper."

Tonks sighed. "That was Sirius alone who said that. Remus asked if I would send the photo. He did not think his son would accept anything from him."

Lucius was surprised. His husband had sent his father a letter and had got no response. Harry had been so hurt by the fact that Remus had not even responded to tell him that he did not want to hear from Harry again. He was bothered by the fact that once again Remus was willing to send his son a gift but not even a note to him. It seemed quite cruel of him. It was a little taste of his dad and then it being taken back away from him again. He was not sure he'd tell his husband who sent it.

Lucius shook his head. "It would have been nice if Remus had bothered to respond when his son wrote him. It would have meant more to Harry."

He could see surprised in Tonks' eyes but she did not say anything further on it. "Where is Harry anyways? I was hoping to spend some time with him here."

He informed her that a combination of being away from his dads and being a bit under weather had Harry feeling out of sorts right now and he was a bit reluctant to come down. He decided after the reaction he had got from Severus that he would adapt his explanation for the absence of his husband. Tonks disappeared off and he wondered if she had also gone in search of his missing husband. He wondered about her reaction to the letter but he let it pass.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had taken a shower and dressed but he was feeling horrible. Dobby had appeared with some dry toast and tea for him. He had been surprised. Dobby had once served here. He hated the Malfoys and normally avoided them like the plague. Except Draco. But it seemed Dobby could over look Harry's new last name and had come to help him. Harry had never been fond of house elves except for Dobby. And he definitely had not been about to call on one of his husband's. He was sitting nibbling on some saltines for lunch when the door opened. He turned around to say something to his husband but instead found Oliver and Charlie in the door and was both surprised and relieved. He had known that Tonks and her parents were arriving that day and staying till Boxing Day but his husband had not told him that he had invited Harry's two brothers and Oliver to be there for him.

Charlie came to his side and hugged him. "Hey little brother your husband told us you were a bit sick but we had a feeling it was a bit more then that."

Harry sighed. "I have you guys here now but I guess I was kind of missing having family here. I should be celebrating Mira's first Christmas not having HIM...."

Knowing that Harry only used that term for his husband when something was upsetting him Oliver sunk down on his other side. They knew Harry was not one to hide away from things. They had been a bit worried when they had been told he was hiding in the bedroom. Harry definitely looked stock white but something was off.

Oliver looked at him. "You are coming to our wedding so this is not all sadness. What did he do this time to set you off Harry? You know you can tell us."

Harry was pale. "I haven't felt right in over a week and I just couldn't stand his hands on me this morning. I know he is angry and I just could not face him."

Though they knew he was telling the truth that he had not wanted his husband touching him and knowing Lucius that had likely not gone down well, they knew something else was bothering him. Harry knew his husband would not hurt him especially with Severus in the house. Harry would not have hid from his husband like this over simple fear he was angry because Harry refused his advances.

Oliver noticed the saltines. "Harry are you pregnant?"

Harry was in tears and refused to look at them. "I don't know. I am too scared to ask Severus for the rest but I think I am. Oh Merlin, what if I am?"

They both collected him into their arms. They were starting to understand. Though Harry had known the day was coming for his husband had been trying since his birthday to get him pregnant, but the news that his husband had succeeded was definitely a shock. And a very scary one. Harry would be barely seventeen depending on when the baby was conceived if he was pregnant, and neither could blame him.

Charlie held him. "We will be there for you when you take the test if you let us and you know if you are, the baby can always count on Uncle Charlie and Oliver."

Harry put his head against his brother. "I know. I can't find out yet. Please just let me get through the holidays first. I want to try and enjoy it and your wedding."

They both agreed that they would wait and thought that pushing him to find out sooner would not help him but just make him more cared. They told him they were gone for their honeymoon for ten days but they would be there in a moment to keep their promise when he took the test. His dads would not be there for him, so his big brothers would be. Eventually they were drawn out of their talk when Tonks came into the room also in search of Harry.

Harry hugged her. "I guess we should get downstairs before my husband sends the entire estate looking for me. Thank you for the picture of my little sister."

Tonks kissed him on the cheek. "My cousin might be an arse but you are still a member of my family. And I know Remus wanted you to have a picture as well."

Harry was sure she was jut telling him what he wanted to hear. The man had not responded to the letter ad had not send the photo himself. Harry wanted a grandfather for the baby if he was pregnant but he knew they were just trying to pick up his spirits. He wet down with them ad he went to his husband's side and allowed Lucius to draw him in close and kiss him tenderly.

Lucius whispered in his ear. "I am sorry for this morning Harry. I knew you have not been feeling well and I should have given you your rest."


	17. letter confrontations

Tonks had been bothered by what Lucius had said. She had talked to Oliver and he had confirmed Harry had written a letter. Something seemed off. Remus had been sure his son would not accept a picture from him. He had thought Harry had hated him. He had not responded to any contact. Tonks needed to sort this out. Harry was badly in need of his dads. He didn't see she noticed but she had seen the saltines. She had her suspicions he was pregnant. It explained why he had been hiding away. Harry would need his dads even more. She was not sure she would ever get through to her cousin. But Remus was another matter.

She went on the day of Charlie's wedding. She knew Sirius had gone into the office for a bit. Though he had been the one to give birth Remus was staying home. He wrote texts anyways. Sirius would not return fully till the New Year started. But Remus and Mira would be alone. And she might have a chance to talk to him.

Remus looked up surprised when she came into the sitting room. "Hey Tonks. I wasn't expecting you. I thought you were going to the wedding."

Tonks nodded. "I spent Christmas with my family at the Malfoys. Harry's husband said something that had me wondering. Why did you never write back?"

She could see the look of confusion pass over his face. She knew she had been right. Somehow the letter had never made it here. But Hedwig would have delivered it. The bird was reliable. And Oliver had sworn he had seen Harry send it off. Something really was not right about all of this.

Remus spoke up. "What do you mean? I sent my son my pocket watch at the train station. He never responded to me. That is why I had you send the photo."

Tonks sighed. "Remus something is going on. Harry wrote to you a few weeks after you sent it. He is in pain because you never responded to the letter."

Standing up Remus looked absolutely confused and having no idea what to do. He had been sure Harry had not written. But he believed Tonks. He had thought Harry was so angry. He remembered the look of absolute pain in his son's eyes when he was taken away from his birthday party. To his own shame he knew how much he had caused his son that pain. He had thought that Harry had decided he could not forgive him and had refused to speak to him. He thought about something. There had to be some reason. He knew like Tonks that Hedwig would have delivered it. There was only one explanation. But he was scared to find out if he was right about it.

He summoned Kreacher. "Did my husband order you to destroy any mail that came in from our son?"

Kreacher shook his head. "Master be giving no such orders. But letter be coming from master's son. Master burn letter in fireplace. Letter addressed to you."

Remus was irate and miserable at the same time. He could not even believe his husband had done this. Sirius had kept a letter from him. He had destroyed a letter from Harry. Sirius had no right to even read his mail. He had let Remus go on believing that their son wanted nothing to do with them. More then that he had allowed Harry to believe that they wanted nothing to do with him. Sirius was being an arse and had turned his back on their son but Remus had not. It killed him to realize that their son must believe that he hated him. Here he had been thinking that Harry had hated him.

Sirius had come in unnoticed and glared at Kreacher and then turned to his husband. "He is not our son any more. You did not need to read that letter."

Remus snarled. "He is my son. I don't care what you say. You had no right to keep that from me. You had no right. How could you let me think he hated me?"

Sirius tried to come across the room and take his husband into his arm but Remus was not having any of it. He could not believe this. He had done this because he was scared of losing this man. He had sent the watch and not even spoken to Harry at the train station. He had missed his son's wedding. He let his son miss the birth of the little sister he had been so excited to welcome into the world. He had done it because he loved Sirius and he was scared of ruining what they had. He had chosen his husband over his own son and his husband had bee lying to him. Harry may not have been his son at birth, but he didn't care. Harry was his as much as Mira was.

Sirius looked at him. "We decided he made the mistake and he must live with it. You did not need to hear him begging. You have too good of a heart Moony."

Remus felt worse. "You will tell me what that letter said. You will tell me every word of it or I swear to Merlin you will wish it was a full moon out."

Tonks had ever seen Remus so angry before. And obviously nether had Sirius before. He looked near wolf like right now. Sirius told him. He told him Harry confessed his fears. He had said he had been nearly catatonic in fear in the graveyard. He had needed help; he thought he was going to die. He had been so scared to tell anyone. They expected him to be such a hero and he was too ashamed to admit he had been scared. He had not told them because he was scared they'd be ashamed and leave him. The look on their faces when they found out haunted him to the day he wrote the letter. He spoke of the fear and pain of the marriage, of knowing he would soon have to be a father and knowing he did not have his dads to turn to.

Sirius finished. "He begged you to tell him what the watch meant. He begged to know if it meant you wanted him still. To respond to him either way."

Remus smacked him. "You bastard. You fucking bastard. You let him believe that I did not even care enough to write back. I can't believe you."

Sirius caught him and stopped him from smacking him again. "I did this for us. Harry tried to destroy this family. He made his bed. I was trying to protect you."

Remus kicked him where it would hurt most. "Don't. Don't you dare. You did this for yourself. You didn't care about me or Mira, not to mention our son. OUR SON."

Remus turned around and stormed out of the room leaving his husband and Tonks watching him. Sirius was confused to say the least. Tonks could see the fool actually still believed that he was right and that his husband was being unreasonable about all of this. She could hear him muttering under his breath Moony would be back, they were bonded and he was not about to walk out on their daughter.

Tonks looked at him. "He might not be able to break the bond but he can divorce you and if he does you can be sure Lucius will help him get custody of Mira."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wedding had been beautiful. Harry had been worried about going. He had not seen all the Weasleys since he had left his birthday. But he was not only a groomsman but had been the ring witness for Oliver. Charlie had originally planned to have Bill stand with him but had opted for Fred instead. The ceremony had been amazing and Harry had been so happy for his brothers as he considered them both like brothers. They had been there for his wedding, they had been there when he wrote his dads and they were still the only ones who knew he thought he was pregnant. He had feeling slightly better since Christmas thankfully.

Lucius had been with his husband for the wedding. He was happy to see that Harry was doing better. And smiling from the wedding. He was heading inside to find his husband when he ran into Harry's dad. He had not known he had been invited to the wedding.

Remus looked at him. "Where is my son?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Your son? I thought you had cut him out. It is cruel you know to send a watch and a picture but refuse to even respond to his letter."

Remus was pale. "Tonks told me about it. I confronted my husband. He burned the letter. I didn't know my son had written. I swear I would have written back."

Listening to him Lucius was shocked. He had never expected something like this from Sirius no matter how angry he was. It was even crueller then before. And not just for Harry either. Though bonded Remus could divorce his husband, he just could not marry again unless Sirius died. Lucius swore he would help Remus get custody of the baby if he came to his senses and dumped the mutt.

Remus shook his head. "I will deal with my husband later. I need to see my son. I need to make this right. I need to make things right with my son."

Lucius nodded. "He went upstairs to use one of the bathrooms. I know that my husband is as desperate as you are to see you. He has missed you both."

They were heading for the stairs when they started hearing a commotion. They could hear voices arguing up the stairs and they knew one was Harry and they heard footsteps on the stair and Harry appeared looking like he had been crying. They could see Hermione, Ron and Ginny up on the landing.

The anger and pain in Harry's face turned into confusion when he saw his dad standing there. "What are you doing here?"


	18. fatherly talks

Harry had come out of the bathroom. He had been too quick in believing his stomach problems were over with. He had barely eaten anything at dinner but he had been throwing up. He had a sickening feeling that this was a clear sign that he was pregnant. The other symptoms that had him thinking he might have the flu were gone. He thouht that morning sickness was only supposed to come in the mornings. But the baby was a Malfoy if he was pregnant and Malfoys were definitely stubborn as mules and lived on their own schedules. He had become friends of sort with Draco and things were fine most of the time with his husband but he knew they always liked to control things. If this was a baby it was already proving from the womb that it wanted to dominate the world. And right now the world was his or her sixteen year old daddy's stomach.

Harry's hand was against his abdomen. "Hey little one if there is a little one down there, please take it easy on daddy. I don't want Lucius to know yet."

He had not realized he was not alone till he heard a voice behind him. "Talking to yourself? Living in the dungeons really must have seeped into your brain."

Harry turned aroud to see not only Ginny and Ron behind him but Hermione as well. His hand had left his belly before he turned around and he prayed that they had actually not heard what he had been saying. The only people he wanted to know he thought he was pregnant less then his husband right now was these three. He could only imagine what they would say. They had been asking him all along if he was pregnant yet.

Hermione grabbed him by the arm when he moved to pass. "Is your husband going to come out of there? I bet you were havig a quick shag with him in there."

Harry looked at them."If that is what people do when they come in from the reception then I am quite worried to what the three of you were up to."

Anger had already been high in the other three. Harry seemed to make them angry but just breathing these days. Though he knew the fact that he had been standing with Oliver had not sat well. Ron knew that Charlie had chosen Fred instead of Bill or one of the others because of Harry. Harry was to blame for ruining their family for two of his brothers did not even talk to the family really. The fact that Charlie had moved the wedding here had been a very sore point with the family. So Harry insinuating an incestuous threesome was definitely lighting another

Ginny poked her head into the bathroom. "Not there. Maybe he left before or maybe your snake is not pleasing you and you had to pleasure yourself."

Ron sneered at him. "You know there are some good fags around here with my brother's friends. I am sure you could find someone drunk enough to help you out."

Harry could not handle any of this. He was still feeling horrible and he definitely didn't want to make a show at his brothers' wedding. They were not down at the reception where most would see them but Oliver ad Charlie still deserved the best wedding possible ad he did not want some kind of fist fight with his former friends marring even a part of the day for them. They had been there to make sure that he was at least able to get through his wedding day. He would not ruin their day.

He moved past them for the stairs but Hermione grabbed him by the arm and pulled him. "Where do you think you are going? We are not done with you yet."

Harry tried to jerk away but he stumbled and he just caught himself on the top step. "Let me go. You wouldn't have the guts to try something here."

Ginny laughed. "I am not sure why not. You have no snakes for back up other then your husband dearest. But you are right there are far too mamy witneesses."

Ron agreed with his sister ad followed Harry was he was coming down the stairs. "But you won't always be in so public of places, or with your snakes."

Harry stormed down the rest of the stairs and came into the kitchen where he ahd come into the house from. He found his husband but his eyes went to Remus. He had not known that either of his dads had been invited to the wedding. It was not like they knew either of the grooms really. Well except Charlie because of his parents. But what shocked him more was ot the fact that Remus was there at the wedding or that Sirius was no where in sight, but that he seemed to be with Lucius right now.

He stopped dead in his tracks at the bottom of the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus watched his son come into the kitchen and did not hear the question at first. He was just drinking in his son. He had not seen Harry since the train. He had longed to see his son. Especially ever since Mira was born. He could see his son was more then upset. He had a feeling Harry had been sick and not taking a pee. He wondered if Harry might be pregnant. But for now he let that drop. It seemed Lucius did not know if Harry was. Right now he was just grateful to see his son.

He looked at Harry. "I am so sorry cub. I am so sorry for what I said to you at your birthday. And for not being at your wedding. I'll never forgive myself for it."

Harry had tears in his eyes. "I thought when you sent the watch you might want me but you didn't write. Why didn't you write? Why?"

Remus desperately just wanted to hold his son in his arms. Harry was in so much pain right now. He just wanted to pull him into his arms and hold him tight. But he knew Harry ws not going to let it right now. Even when Harry kenw about Sirius and the letter he would probably still be hurt. And he could not blame his son for it. He should have been there for his son. He had betrayed Harry worse then anything he could imagine. But he wanted to make it right some how for his son.

He moved clsoer. "Tonks confronted me. I didn't know about the letter. Sirius admitted he burned it. I never knew you wrote. I swear I never knew you wrote."

Harry did not move away. "He burned the letter? You swear to me you didn't know that I....."

Remus caught him in his arms. "I didn't know. I regretted my words after you left. I have been wanting to make this better. I swear cub I never got your letter."

Allowing himself to be fully collected into his dad's arms Harry burried his head into his chest and cried. Remus reluctantly told his son. He told him about being worried to risk his husband. About when Mira was born. And about the fight that afternoon. He had only kept his distance from Harry bcause he thought Harry had never written after he sent the watch. He had thought it was a sign from his son that Harry wanted no part of him.

Harry pulled back. "I needed my dads. I needed you there at my wedding. I was so scared. I was so scared and needed my dads. I had Charlie but I needed you."

Remus tried to dry his tears. "I will never forgive myself for not being there. I should have walked you down the aisle. I am so sorry cub. I am so sorry."

Harry shook his head. "I know Siri burned the letter. And I know I should have told you about Lucius. But you are my dad, I never thought you'd leave me."

Remus paled. "I know sweet heart. And I understand why you did not tell us. I know I have a lot to make up for but I want to be here for you cub. Please let me."

Crying Harry went back ito his arms. Remus knew this would take time. He had broken his son's trust so badly when he had not come to his wedding. Harry had made a mistake in not telling them. But he was the child. He was the son. They were his dads and he was supposed to count on them being there for him when he made a mistake. He had made a mistake but one he could understand. Harry had been scared and unsure. They had proved to him he had been right to doubt they would stand by him. At the first test of their loyalty they had turned their back on him. And that was a pain that he knew would take time for him to heal.

Remus kissed his head. "If you let me I will be here, I will be here. You need anythig you can come to me. I swear Harry you and Mira are my priorities."

Harry clung to him. "I want you. I need my dad. I have so many questions. And I want to know my little sister. But will Sirius let me?"

Sighing Remus explained he was seriously considering leaving his husband and that Harry one way or another would be able to know his sister. They both deserved to know each other. He would not keep Harry away from Mira. She deserved her big brother. Again a question of whether his cub was pregnant or not ran through his mind and he had a feelig Harry did not know. He had a feeling that one of the questions Harry spoke of was about having a test

Quietly so Lucius could not hear he added. "You need someone there to be there for the test I swear I will be there for you. I promise through it all."


	19. pregnancy test

Harry waited. Even if his dad had agreed to be by his side. He made the excuse that he wanted his brothers there. They had been the ones there all along. He was happy to have his dad back. But he was still having a hard time forgetting. Oliver and Charlie had stood with him. They walked him down the aisle. They helped him write Remus. They had offered to be there for the test. And he wanted them there. But he could not deny that he also wanted to delay the test. He was petrified. He knew this would not change anything. He knew deep down he was pregnant. But some how hearing the words would make it so much more real. Harry had finally asked Remus and his brothers to come on the weekend after the second term started. They had been waiting for him to write. They knew he could not continue to hide.

Remus surprised him when he arrived. "Someone here has been waiting a long time to meet her big brother."

Harry opened his arms and took the little bundle into his arms. "She is so beautiful Dad. But how?"

Remus sighed. He hoped perhaps he and Sirius might patch things up eventually but they were legally separated as of Monday. Lucius had kept his promise. He had supplied lawyers and convinced the judge to grant Remus custody of the baby. Sirius got her one weekend a month right now, during the full moon. The attorneys argued that Sirius was an auror with a known temper, and though a wolf Remus worked from home and could offer a more stable home. He and Mira had moved into the Malfoy townhouse for now. Remus had given up his own cottage some time before.

Harry looked down at Mira. "I am so angry for what he did to me but I hate coming between the two of you. You guys waited so long to be together."

Remus kissed him on the head. "He not only hurt you but me. He lied to me. Mending our marriage is up to him. He realizes what he has done and I'll go back."

He still very much loved his husband. And he did not want a divorce. Mira deserved both of her dads. And so did Harry. But Sirius refused to admit he was wrong. He would not even apologize to Remus over the letter. He thought lying to his husband had been right. Some where in his head he seemed to think he was protecting Remus. Remus prayed he would come to his senses. He was not happy at the townhouse. Or keeping Sirius away from Mira. But Sirius needed to make things right first.

Harry kissed him. "Thank you for bringing her for me dad. And as much as he has hurt me I hope you two make up. You and Mira deserve to have him with you."

Remus took his daughter. "I agree. But no more stalling. Your brothers are here too and we are taking you to have the test. Harry you need to find out for sure."

Tears in his eyes Harry nodded. He knew really but he just needed to have it confirmed. Oliver and Charlie both hugged him. They had long considered him a brother. But that had grown since this summer. They were already trying for their own. But at least in their case they were in love. And wanted the baby. Not to mention they were not sixteen years old. Harry had so many obstacles. But they knew he was not being fair. They knew his husband would be there for him if he let Lucius be. They had tried to convince him to tell Lucius his suspicions but he had refused to tell him and forbidden them from telling him. He wanted to know for sure first.

They were surprised to find Poppy was gone and Severus was in the hospital wing. "I guess we will need to come back."

Remus ignored Severus' raised eyebrow and steered Harry to a bed. "No. Severus can run the test. No more hiding Harry. Now will you tell him or do I?"

Severus had of course guessed. He and Draco both suspected. Lucius seemed the only one who did not. He knew that Harry was scared to ask. He was happy to see Harry's dad and brothers had finally brought him. He was not s surprised to see Mira with them. Remus had contacted his old friend as well as Lucius.

Harry sighed as he sunk down on the bed and barely mumbled loud enough for Severus to hear him. "I need you to run a pregnancy test."

Severus nodded. "Of course Harry. You know you could have come to me sooner for this even if you were not ready to tell your husband."

Harry just nodded and with his brothers holding one hand and his dad holding the other he lay back and watched s the test was performed. He knew this should have been a happy moment. For most married people it was. And he knew the day had been coming. He and his husband had been trying for a baby since July but he was petrified. He was not even close to being ready to be a daddy to a baby. Babies deserved two parents and he didn't know if he could be a proper one for his baby.

Severus looked up from the test. "You're pregnant Harry. As far as I can tell you conceived the start of December and should deliver at the start of September."

As Harry was dealing with the shock of delivering at the start of his senior year a voice cut through. "Why the hell did you not tell me you were pregnant?"

Harry's head shot up and he saw his husband standing in the doorway. Harry could not handle it. He just found out he was pregnant. And now his husband was yelling at him. Before his brothers or dad could stop him Harry stumbled to his feet. He shot past his husband and out of the infirmary. He had no idea where he was going and what he would do. He just needed to get away from it. He did not stop until he literally ran smack dab into someone.

A concerned voice met his ears before he turned to leave. "Harry what is wrong?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had watched as his husband had fled. He wanted to stop him but he felt a ward stopping him. He turned to look at Severus who had cast it. Remus and Harry's brothers looked ready to tear him a part at the moment. And he honestly could not blame them. His shock in realizing his husband was pregnant had come out as anger. And he had seen the pain in his husband's face as he had fled from the infirmary. He had wanted to kick himself in the balls for doing that to his husband. He had a feeling that he might not have to try and do it to himself.

Remus snarled at him. "Harry literally just found out he is pregnant and you yell at him? He is scared shitless and needs you to help him, not yell at him."

Lucius sighed. "I know. But he obviously has suspected for a time. I don't get why he didn't tell me. We have been trying for a baby since our wedding day."

It was just like Harry's reaction to their wedding. Harry had known it was coming for a year. He had known his life would change. But he acted like it was a surprise. He did not understand why Harry was so shocked. They had been trying for over five months to get pregnant. Lucius had been hoping for some time. Harry might not be as happy as him about the prospect but he knew it would happen eventually.

Oliver spoke up. "He is sixteen; he will be barely seventeen when the baby comes. He is absolutely petrified. We practically had to force him to come for the test."

Severus saw that was not helping. "You have been trying for a baby. Your husband has been holding his breath. Lucius your husband was just scared."

Shaking his head Lucius knew they were right. Harry was a teen. He could only imagine how Draco would feel if he was pregnant this young. This should have been a happy moment. Lucius should have been with his husband when he got the news. He had felt a bit hurt that he had not been there for the test. He knew though he was just being selfish about it. He could be there for the rest of the pregnancy and for his baby. He had just freaked out his husband over nothing.

Lucius looked at the door. "Let me out. I need to go and find my husband and try and make this right with him. I didn't mean to get mad at him."


	20. making promises

Harry was steadied by the set of arms. He sunk his head against Fred's chest. He had no idea how his brother had got here. But right now he was grateful for it. He had not told Fred. Charlie and Oliver had guessed and they had stepped up into a more big brother role for him. Right now he just held to his brother for dear life. Fred seeing he was not getting any answer steered his brother towards the room of requirements so they could talk in private. They did not make it all the way there. They ran into Draco along the way. He could see Draco's surprise he was there but more concern to why his dad's husband was sobbing in his arms. Draco had enough experience with his dad's stupidity in the marriage to know that it was likely another idiot move from his dad. He saw where Fred was steering Harry and followed them into the room of requirements.

Fred pulled Harry onto a couch that had appeared. "What is wrong Harry? Come on little brother, what happened?"

Harry shook his head. "Why are you here Fred? How did you know to come?"

Fred was more then used to his brother's way of avoiding subjects. Harry had made an art form out of it. He shared a look with Draco. He may have bee a new friend but he knew as well. He had his suspicions. Like his Uncle Sev he had a sneaking feeling Harry was pregnant. And he wondered if it was not his dad that upset Harry. He knew Harry was petrified of being pregnant. Draco would have been. His dad wanted the baby but Harry was so young. Maybe he had finally taken the test.

Fred stopped him. "Alicia told me she saw Oliver and Charlie in town and they headed up to school. We were concerned that there was something wrong. Now tell us."

Harry sobbed. "Your brothers and my dad came to be with me when I had a pregnancy test. They guessed at Christmas. They swore to be with me when I found out."

Neither had to ask what the result had obviously been. Fred took his brother back into his arms. His husband trying to get him pregnant for five moths did not soften the blow for him. Fred could not even imagine being pregnant now, not alone when he had been sixteen and still a sixth year student. Harry was lucky hat he had a husband who would obviously be there for him but the fact that it was a loveless marriage, at least on Harry's part, did not make the situation any easier for him either.

Harry looked at Draco. "You will have a new brother or sister at the start of our senior year. The perfect start to our final year I think."

Draco heard the pained sarcasm in his voice. "Harry I know you're scared and didn't want this. I would definitely feel the same but you know my dad will help."

Harry surprised them by practically laughing. "Oh yeah, he really seemed caring when he came into the infirmary screaming at me."

Shock ran through the other two. They coaxed Harry into telling them what had happened. Even Draco wanted to go hex his dad. He could not believe his dad. Harry was petrified. He had to be forced to have the test. He had not kept it from his husband to be mean. He was just scared. And he literally just got the results. How Lucius could have believed yelling at his husband who was obviously shaken and crying was a good way to respond to the news, none of them understood.

Draco squeezed his hand. "Dad is an ass. But you know he will love that little baby. He will be there for you. I think he was a bit hurt he was not there for the test."

Harry did not care. "Of course it is all about him. It always is. I am the pregnant one and he gets to be hurt. He gets to be angry. I needed someone who cares for me."

They knew Lucius did. In his own pig headed stick his foot in his mouth way Lucius did. And perhaps if the idiot got his head out of his ass he could convince Harry he did care. But every time they managed for a time to get the man's head out, he seemed to put it right back in. He wanted Harry to fall for him. But he was not even going to convince Harry he cared or to come to even care about him if he did not keep his head out and try being gentler with his husband. Hopefully the pregnancy would do it. Lucius had never been around when Narcissa was pregnant and Draco knew his dad regretted how much he missed when Draco was growing up. His dad wanted to make things right from the start this time. He knew his dad would be an incredibly doting dad but the Papa of the baby also needed him a lot too.

Draco shared a look with Fred and stood. "I am going to find my Dad. The two of you need to talk about this Harry."

For the second time Lucius stood in a door unseen. "No need Draco. Would you two mind leaving me and my husband alone to talk for a bit."

Though Harry definitely did not want to let them go, Fred reminded Harry he needed to talk with his husband. He was going to go find his broth and Oliver, and he would be here when Harry was done with his husband if Harry needed him. Draco reminded him he knew the passwords to Slytherin and he was always welcome down in Slythrin with him and his friends down there.

Harry heard Draco when he passed his dad say. "Your husband needs you as much as the baby. You put him in tears again and I will hex you myself."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had been surprised when one of the Slytherin had told him they had seen Harry being taken in here by Fred and Draco. He had not known Fred was there. He had his son's words ringing through his head. As well as Severus' and the others from the infirmary. He looked at his husband who was trying to dry his tears and his heart ached. This should have been a happy moment. He knew Harry would be shaken. And he had made it worse. He had honestly believed since it took so long to get pregnant Harry would get used to the idea by the time that they got the news.

He sunk down in front of Harry. "I am sorry Harry. I never should have yelled. I was just shocked to find out and a bit hurt you did not let me be there for the test."

Harry shook his head. "You were hurt? It is always about you. I am sorry you were hurt. I am sorry in my fear I did not consider you. It should be all about you."

Shaking his head Lucius tried to take his husband's hands but Harry pulled away from him. He had loved those eyes from the moment he claimed his husband for marriage. And he realized just how the pain danced through Harry's eyes. He made another attempt to hold his husband's hands and managed to get one. He would settle for that now. He had hurt Harry enough already. He was not about to force anything more.

He kissed the hand. "I'm sorry Harry. I was shocked and I missed out on so much with Draco. I know I have no right to be hurt. You had the right to choose who."

Harry looked at him. "I didn't do it to hurt you. I was just scared. I thought if I told you I thought I was pregnant it would make it more real. It scared me."

Narcissa had never wanted kids. But that was because she was not the maternal type. She had tried to get rid of Draco more then once. Harry was different. He knew Harry had always wanted kids. Just not with Lucius. And definitely not when he was sixteen years old. He was petrified at the thought. But Lucius swore he would help. He was no longer a spy. He could be here for his husband. And when the baby was born he would be there from day one.

He got up and sat with Harry. "I know you don't love me. I know you didn't want me or this baby. But I am here. I will be here for not just the baby, but you."

Harry's hands went to his belly. "I am scared. This baby deserves a Papa who can love it and can take care of it. I am scared I can't be the Papa the baby needs."

Holding Harry in his arms as Harry allowed him to hold him he wished he could comfort him more. He knew the fears would not just slip away. He hoped when the baby was placed in his arms at least some of the fear might be eased. He would be there for Harry and the baby. He would help Harry through this. Especially when the baby came. He would be there to help with diapers and midnight feeds and more. He promised himself as much as Harry of that.

He put a hand against Harry's belly over Harry's hand. "I know I have not been the best husband and I have given you reason to hate me but I will be here for you."

Harry let his hand remain. "I want to believe you. I need to be able to believe you. I am so scared. I know it's just a baby, I faced Voldemort. But I am petrified."

Finally managing to coax Harry fully into his arms he held him. He knew he would still make mistakes. He didn't know how to do this. He had bee working on caring about his husband's feelings since they wed but he was still new. But he swore he would get better at it. He would attempt to not continue to be hex worthy by his own son and best friend. Harry was to gently submissive with him to hex him himself but Draco and Severus would definitely do it for him.

He helped Harry up. "Your dad and brothers are worried. We should go assure them you're fine. I promise if they can help you feel better, you can have them."

Harry nodded. "I know you say you love me and you want to be here but I can't believe it yet, I don't. I need my dad and my brothers with me."

Leading him out Lucius assured him he could have anyone he wanted. But he swore he would prove to his husband he could trust him. He did not care if it was morning sickness, cravings, swollen ankles needing foot rubs, or anything else he would be there. He would help his husband through the physical as well as the emotional. He knew when the hormones kicked in things would be even more combustive between them. He would really have to watch what he said around Harry then.


	21. heart beat

Harry and his husband had decided not to announce the pregnancy just yet. At least not publically. Lucius knew Harry was scared. And not just because of being pregnant. As much as Harry did not want to be pregnant he cared about the baby. He did not want to have the baby hurt. And he was scared of his former friends. He had seen how they reacted to the marriage. Lucius shared Harry's concern for the baby. They both remembered his wrist. And the threats had never stopped. Harry might not want a baby but he would never want to risk the baby he carried. The baby was a part of him. He could not escape that. He wasn't sure he wanted to. He hated who the Daddy was. And he definitely hated how young he was. But this was an innocent baby. He or she had no power over when they were conceived. And they deserved a Papa who loved them. Harry always wanted kids. He had not chosen this but he would attempt to be the best Papa he could. His baby deserved that. After what Sirius had done he was even more insistent of that. He would be the best Papa he could manage. His baby would never know the pain he had, he swore.

The first week of February brought a new step. Remus as well as Oliver had come. Charlie had work. He promised like Fred for the ultrasound to be there. Harry's sonogram was scheduled for the first weekend. They swore they would be there. Harry would hear the baby' heart beat for the first time. He had mixed feelings. Draco had been invited by both Harry and his dad. Draco wanted to be a part of it. Harry wanted the baby to have their big brother in their life properly as well.

Harry lay on the bed waiting as Remus had not arrived yet but Oliver and Draco were there and his husband. He could see Lucius was happy. He did feel somewhat bad his husband had not been there for the test. He knew Lucius wanted to do things right this time. And at least he was here for this.

Harry squeezed his husband's hand. "I am glad you are here for this. I am sorry about the test; this baby is as much yours as mine."

Lucius bent down and kissed him. "I told you I understood about the test. I am just glad I am here for this. I swore I'd be here for it all, even symptoms."

Though Harry had not had morning sickness since Christmas he had to be a bit careful about what he ate. He knew there was a chance it could come back. It often did during the first trimester. Harry would be happy if it did not. His first month was hard enough. But at least now Lucius knew. Harry would not need to try and hide it. He had yet to see his husband in action. He still wondered how well he would handle pregnancy symptoms. Lucius did not seem like the kind to deal with it too well.

Remus appeared in the door with Mira. "I am sorry we're late cub. Once you little one comes you will know how much a baby can slow you down."

Harry laughed and accepted his sister. "I will ask how it went later. I want to start this."

Remus kissed him on the head. He had gone to speak to Sirius earlier that day. Sirius had sent word he had wanted to talk. Remus hoped he wanted to apologize. He did in a way. He apologized for burning the letter. But he still refused to admit he was wrong about Harry. And had gone so far as to forbid Remus from seeing Harry. Remus had not told Sirius they were about to become grandparents. He did not think the man would care. He hoped one day he would. Remus wanted to go home. Mira missed her Papa. Remus missed him too. If Sirius had left off the part of forbidding Remus from seeing their son he would have gone home. Sirius making peace with Harry had not been a term. But he would not be kept from his son. And Mira would not be kept from hr brother. The kids were his number one priority always. And soon to be his grandbaby. He would help Harry with looming fatherhood. And he would be there for Harry and the baby after. He would never let them down again.

Poppy started the test and the room filled with the sound of a heart beat. Harry was in tears. "That is my baby?"

Lucius laughed and kissed him but there were tears in his eyes a bit too. "That is our little one. Poppy how is the baby doing?"

Smiling she assured both men the baby was strong. It was another month before he could tell for sure the gender. She could have told them her guess now. But both me shook their heads. They would rather wait till they knew one way or another for sure. Harry could not deny it. He was kind of looking forward to the ultrasound. The heart beat helped. But he felt no bond with the little one. He was told carriers felt a bond. And he was worried. He was worried he might never love the little baby. He hoped when he saw the baby on the ultrasound it might help. Remus had told him that and when Harry started feeling the baby move, he would feel more a bond.

As the test was ending Oliver hugged him. "You know Charlie wished he could have been here for this. But he will be for the ultrasound and for the birth I promise."

Harry returned the hug. "Thanks Oliver. You know my baby will need his Uncles Oliver and Charlie. Maybe give it a cousin to go to school with."

Oliver smiled and reminded Harry that he and Charlie were trying. They had been since they married. Unlike Harry they wanted a baby. They were older and ready for kids. Charlie would carry for he had a desk job. It would be too dangerous with Oliver playing. He did not want to miscarry because he did not know he was pregnant. It was of course the same reason Harry was forbidden from quidditch this year. If the baby had bee born earlier in the summer he may have been allowed to try out for quidditch next year and play for hi new team but he would be in no shape. And the baby besides would keep him busy. He could handle sticking with coaching anyways. He actually enjoyed it.

Lucius handed him a stuffed bear when they got home. "I thought we'd wait on the nursery for a bit but I thought this might be fitting today."

Harry kissed his husband on the cheek. "Thank you for this Lucius. And I guess in a month we can find out if this should go from green to pink or blue."

Harry was a bit worried. He was kind of happy they had not found out the gender. He was a bit scared if it was a girl. Hi husband kept talking about heirs. He was certain his husband wanted sons. The baby would have a hard enough time with a Papa not ready to be one without adding a daddy who resented it for being a girl. He would have loved a daughter. But he prayed it was a son. The baby should have at least one daddy who loved it with all their heart. Harry was scared he could not. The longer he was pregnant and felt no bond with the baby the more worried he would be that he could not be a proper Papa to their child.

Lucius watched his husband go for a bath and thought. 'I would not mind turning it blue but it would be amazing if it was pink this time.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The morning of Slytherin's second game of the season, a week after the sonogram started earlier then needed. Harry may have thought he had it bad back at the start of his pregnancy. But it was nothing compared to his baby's hello to him that morning. He barely pulled himself free of his husband's arms and stumbled to the bathroom in time before it started. He was grateful for the cool porcelain of the toilet for he could not even get up and rested his head against it as he dry heaved.

He was surprised when he felt a cool cloth and his husband's worried voice. "I guess the sickness was not over. Come on, I'll get you back to bed my love."

Harry leaned against his husband's arms "Sorry for waking you up."

Helping Harry back into bed against some stacked up pillows He reminded Harry he had promised to help him through it all. And he had meant it. He called for some dry toast and herbal tea for Harry. He reminded Harry that they had to be up soon for the game anyways. Harry was grateful for the toast and thanked his husband for it and for being there. Harry wondered if he would be there through it all but he was glad he had been there that morning for him.

As he headed for the field to meet up with his team he was feeling slightly better with the cool air before he heard a voice. "There is the sick fag, pregnant yet?"

Harry turned to see Ron but before he could say something Ginny added. "Never know the Gods might be smart and not let another evil abomination be conceived."

Trying to keep his hands from his belly Harry did not respond and turned and headed off. He might not be bonded with the baby yet but he did not like anyone calling his little one an abomination. Draco saw his look when he got down and Harry quietly explained. Draco was pale. It was another reminder why they had not told most. Draco made Harry promise to be careful and tell Lucius. Harry did though he waited till after the game. His mood at least picked up a bit when his team had won.

Lucius looked ready to kill when he heard. "You will not go any where alone. And if those red heads even say anything again I swear they will regret it."


	22. learning gender

Lucius had stayed true to his word. He had been there through every morning of sickness for him. He always had a cool cloth and helped him back to bed. He even showed Harry a spell so he could block out smells in the Great Hall. Harry knew after the quidditch game it was even more necessary that no one knew he was pregnant at least not yet. If he was not eating meals in the Hall people would start to get suspicious. It would be a few months before he started to show, especially with his robes but they would deal with that when it came to it. Harry was battling with trying to balance classes and quidditch coaching and keeping the secret that he was pregnant. It would have been easier to have the school know. His exhaustion and sickness he kept having to hide. Draco and his friends were aware Harry was pregnant. He had told the other snakes a week after the sonogram. They had been really good about it. They actually thought it was kind of cool.

The weekend of the ultrasound had arrived. Harry really still had such mixed emotions. He kept picturing a little girl. But he shook away the thought. His husband wanted a son. His husband wanted a little boy, he wanted heirs. The baby deserved a daddy who loved it. Harry was still not sure he could. He prayed for a boy. Maybe one day he would get his little girl. He kept looking at Mira and wanted his own. But he would care for his son. And try to love him. And Lucius would be over the moon and would dote on the baby. The bay would have his daddy wrapped around his little finger and he would have at least one constant love.

Draco and Fred were sitting with him right now. They were waiting for the others to come. Lucius had been away from school that morning. For the first time since they wed Harry had spent the night alone in their bed. He had spent nights in Slytherin but he had never in their marriage bed. Lucius had needed to go to London. Harry had to admit it had been odd. He had never thought he would miss his husband in bed. And he was not sure it meant anything but he was missing a warm body. The baby had taken it easy on him and he had not woken up throwing up.

Charlie and Oliver arrived and Charlie hugged him. "I hope you don't mind sharing your day with some good news. Oliver and I are finally pregnant."

Harry was in tears when he hugged them both. "I am so happy for you guys. You two will make such amazing daddies. When are you due?"

Smiling they explained that Charlie had just found out he was pregnant a few days before. He conceived a few days after Harry's sonogram it seemed and their son or daughter would be due in the second week of November, just over a month before their one year anniversary. Harry smiled as he realized his baby and his niece or nephew would be going to school together. He and Oliver had, but these two would be in the same year. He could picture them both being little boys and playing together or maybe a boy and a girl and he could still see them being close to each other.

Lucius and Remus finally arrived and Lucius sat down with him smiling when he heard the news. "Congratulations you two. Poppy are you ready for this?"

Poppy nodded. "I have been for some time. We were just waiting for the proud grandfather and father to arrive."

Remus did not have Mira. She was with Andromeda and ted. He would have let Sirius have her for the weekend but Sirius had to work. Though Sirius was only entitled to her three days a month around the full moon Remus had been making an attempt to do better and let Sirius have her a few more days. He was hoping that if his husband spent more time with the baby he would come to his senses about forbidden Remus from seeing Harry. Remus wanted to be home with his husband.

Harry's attention went to the screen above his belly that had magically appeared and the image of a baby appeared. Harry did not even have to be told what to look for. He could see the outline. He had done it with Mira. And he could see the little heart beat of the baby. He had tears running down his cheeks.

Harry looked at Poppy. "Is it a little boy or girl? Am I having a son or daughter?"

Poppy took a moment to look better and then smiled. "You gentleman are expecting a little girl."

Harry looked at the screen. He was happy for a moment. He had the little girl he had been imagining. And for a moment he was happy. For a moment he thought he could actually feel a bond with the little one. He had been dreaming literally of a baby girl. He thought maybe it was a link to the baby. A connection to the little life. But when he saw his husband the bubble burst. He saw his husband's face when he heard the news. He knew he had been right. His husband had wanted a son. The baby was doomed. She had a dad who would hate her. And a Papa who was not sure he could ever be there for her. He felt such a sickening feeling for his baby.

As the test was done and Harry was back in normal clothes a photo was handed to them and Lucius looked at the picture in his hands. "A little girl?"

Harry looked at his picture. "Yes a little girl. I guess I have failed you again. It is only a daughter."

Before Lucius could say anything Harry stood up and stormed out. He could not take this. His baby deserved better. She deserved one happy parent. He wanted her to be wanted. He desperately wished that his dad had been right. He wanted to try and be happy about the baby. And his husband was not helping him.

He ran into two people he definitely wanted to avoid. Ron grabbed the picture from his hand. "An ultrasound picture? So the little freak is pregnant."

Ginny sneered at him. "I would not count on the baby being born. The Gods would never let such an abomination be. They might need a bit of help though."

Harry put his hands to his stomach. "You will not hurt me or my daughter. She is no abomination. Now give me my picture ad get the hell out of my way now."

He managed to get the picture back but as he was trying to get past them they physically tried to stop him. Unfortunately Ron and Ginny both made a grab for him before he got to the top of the stairs and as they violently yanked at him he lot his balance and he knew with a sickening thud he was going to fall. He could not stop himself but he curled into a ball he learned from his quidditch days and prayed that it would protect the baby. The pain as he rolled down the stone steps was incredible and at the bottom his head slammed into the stone floor.

As he was losing consciousness he heard an anxious voice. "Harry, Harry......come on speak to me."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius watched his husband leave. It was becoming an unfortunate pattern for him. This time he truly was confused what he had done. He was looking at the picture. He was over the moon. He was having a daughter. He wanted a little girl. He had his first son. He was so ready for some pink. She would be his little princess. He didn't need another heir. And girls could be heirs anyways. Pansy was heir to the Parkinsons. He just wanted a baby and he wanted this little girl.

Remus looked at him. "I think my son was scared you'd only want sons. All your talk about heirs."

Lucius shook his head. "Draco is my eldest and a daughter can be an heir. I have been hoping for a little girl. I kind of already bought a bit of pink."

They were surprised but Draco was not. It sounded like his dad. Harry did not know but his dad had already furnished the nursery. It needed to be decorated and stocked but Lucius had started. He thought if it was a boy he could turn the pink into blue but he had been holding out some hope.

He got to his feet ad headed for the door. "I need to find Harry. I will show him the nursery. I want that little girl. I have always wanted a little girl."

Draco clapped his dad on the back. "I know you have dad and you can convince Harry of that."

Before they could get too far though the doors opened. They watched in shock as Pansy came into the room. She had tears running down her face and they knew that something was seriously wrong. Their hearts all lurched when they saw her.

She looked around. "Madam Pomfrey we need you. Professor Snape sent me. Harry has had an accident."


	23. terrifying news

Severus had decided to head for the infirmary. He had some potions. Or that was his excuse. He knew Harry was having his ultrasound. He had to admit he was interested. Well he would not admit it to anyone. But he would be an Uncle to the baby. And he had come to care for Harry. He hoped for both of them it was a girl. He knew they both had their hearts set on it. Though they were both too foolish to admit it to each other. They were both far too stubborn. Draco had confirmed Harry's. He had heard his stepfather talk about the baby. Harry referred to it as a girl when he was not being careful. Severus had heard it once. He knew Harry was having trouble bonding. He hated he was pregnant. He hated who the father was. But he did not hate the baby. But he was definitely not ready to be a Papa.

He was heading up the stairs when he heard some kind of argument going on. By the time he got to the landing Harry was falling down the stairs and he caught sight of Ron and Ginny at the top of them. He had his wand and softened the fall as best as he could but Harry was almost at the bottom already. He saw Harry had been in a quidditch roll and prayed that and his spell would be enough to keep the baby safe.

He knelt down next to Harry as Pansy and some of the other snakes came his way. He watched as he removed Harry's robes that there was blood. He prayed they were not too late. He did not have enough experience with male pregnancies.

He looked at Pansy. "I need you to run to the infirmary and get Madam Pomfrey for me. Tell her what happened and get her down here."

Pansy was pale but she stumbled to her feet. "I will get her right away."

Others around him were asking what they should do. He was not sure about moving Harry. He was a field medic. He had never dealt with this before. He was worried the baby might be hurt more if he moved him. He cared about the Papa and the baby right now. And he did not think Harry could handle losing the baby. He might not feel a bond with it but he would feel guilt over not protecting it. He listened in shock as Blaise told him what had happened, they having over heard Ginny threatening the baby whom they called an abomination and her and her brother causing Harry to take the fall down the stairs.

Poppy showed up beside him with Lucius at his side. "Oh Merlin what happened to him?'

Moving back so she could look at Harry he explained what he knew. "I did not want to move him until I knew if he was okay."

Lucius looked down at his husband as Poppy was running the test. Remus was with them. Filius and McGonagall had been summoned. They were taking Ginny and Ron to the headmaster. It would be up to him to decide if they summoned the aurors. At the very least Severus knew they would be expelled. There was no way that Lucius would not allow anything less then that for the kids who had attacked his husband.

Poppy motioned for Severus to pick Harry up. "He did not lose the baby. At least not yet. That quidditch role saved the baby for now."

Severus knew Lucius wanted more but he looked at his friend. "Let us take Harry up to the infirmary. I am sure Poppy will tell us more when we get up there."

When Harry was in a bed Poppy confirmed it was not out of the woods yet. Harry himself had taken a serious blow to the head and the fact he was still out bothered her. And while he had not lost the baby yet Harry had taken a blow to the lower abdomen and there was a chance that he could still lose the baby. He was going to have to be as still as possible for a few days until the wound to his stomach healed and just pray that the baby did not go into distress. For now she used a bed sticking spell on Harry to immobilize him. She explained it was as much for Harry as the baby. She warned them between the potions she had Severus help feed Harry and the blow to his head he would likely not wake for a day. It would be a week before they knew if the baby would make it.

Lucius sunk down onto the bed next to him."This is my fault. It's my fault. All my talk about heirs. He should have been celebrating not running off in tears."

Severus was surprised to learn it was a little girl and to hear what had happened. "The only people to blame here are the two who pushed your husband Lucius."

Looking at the monitoring spell Lucius was reminded it was only a half hour since the ultrasound. He and Harry should have been celebrating. He knew Harry did not want the baby to begin with. But he knew Harry would be devastated if they lost their little girl. He knew he had been selfish. He had been selfish to demand a baby of Harry so young. And if his husband had to suffer the devastating pain of losing his daughter, he had no idea how he could help Harry if it happened.

Minerva came to the door. "Albus is sending for the aurors. He has heard what has happened and believes the kids will be charged with assault of your husband."

Lucius looked up from his husband and at his son. "Draco can you stay with him. I know he is out but I don't want him alone. I want to see this."

His son sunk down onto the bed with Harry. He readily agreed to stay with Harry. No one was surprised Lucius wanted to go. And no one would argue it as well. They knew that Lucius would want to tear them apart for that they had done to his husband and baby. Even if the baby was still alive. They could only imagine what would happen if Harry lost the baby. Killing an unborn baby in their world was manslaughter, even though abortion was legal. But they kept hope it would not come down to that. They would not give up hope. Harry was a fighter and he would fight for his baby. No matter how he had felt he would fight for her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Weasleys could not believe this. They had been informed of the fight that their kids had with Harry. They had not spoken with Harry since his wedding. And definitely had not approved of his marriage. Or the fact he lied about it. But they were shocked how the kids had acted and definitely did not like their term for the baby. The shock and anger led to confusion with the couple as they watched both the aurors and Lucius and Severus came in with Remus.

Moody had been told what had happened. He looked at the kids. "The two of you are under arrest for assault and attempted manslaughter."

Arthur stepped up. "I admit that they should not have said that to Harry and should have been more careful but they don't deserve prison time. It was an accident."

Moody turned to him. "They have been heard to make threats against Harry and tonight at his baby. We have witnesses. They will be facial prosecution."

Lucius and Remus were surprised. They had believed the Weasleys had considered Harry a son before that summer. And thought that it would come out. They loved their kids. But they could have at least seen their kids needed to face the consequences. They were their youngest but still. If Draco had done it Lucius would have gotten him the top lawyers to help him get an easy sentence but he would have known Draco needed to face trial for it.

Molly looked at Remus when her kids were being taken away. "It was an accident. They did not mean to hurt him or the baby. And you know it."

Remus shook his head. "I can't believe you. If that was Penny or Fleur with your grandbaby fighting for their life, how would you be acting?"

The woman for a moment looked like she was going to say something but she turned and left with her husband and the aurors. Remus knew Harry's brothers who were in the infirmary with Draco, Fred and Charlie with his husband would remain behind Harry. But it seemed that the old Malfoy/Weasley grudge extended to his husband. Neither Remus nor Lucius could understand. Ron and Ginny would likely not face serious time for the fall itself had been partly an accident even with the threats and fight, but they had been expelled from the school before Moody was summoned.

Moody was still there and he looked at Remus. "Would you like me to tell Sirius? It is his granddaughter after all."

Remus shook his head. "I will tell my husband myself though I don't know if he will even care enough to come and see Harry."

Moody knew what was going on. He had told Sirius himself that he thought the man was being a fool and needed to get his head out of his ass. He did not think Remus had it wrong. But they were both hoping that the news his son was pregnant and fighting for his baby's life might snap some sense into the mutt once and for all. Remus thought if Sirius did not come he would lose his son. Harry may forgive him for not being at the wedding. But if he was not for this he'd lose Harry forever.

Remus turned to leave. "I will go ad talk with my husband. I just hope for Harry and my granddaughter's sake that I can kick sense into his fat head."


	24. hard talks

Remus looked at the house. His home. He wanted to come back. Malfoy townhouse was comfortable but not home. Mira should have been in her nursery. But he could not. His son was his priority. If Sirius could not understand that they had no future. Until this happened he would have been willing. As long as Sirius was willing to let him take Mira to see Harry. But Sirius had forbidden it. He had said Remus could come back if he never saw Harry. But Harry needed his dad. Both of them. Sirius could not take any more time. If Harry would ever accept him back into his life he would have to come to his senses now.

Sirius looked up in surprise when he came into the nursery. "Moody gave me the rest of the day off and Andromeda said you would not mind me taking Mira."

Remus shook his head. "I am not here about our daughter. But she was right. I am here about our son."

The small smile on Sirius disappeared. He had been in an amazing mood. His daughter always brought a smile back to his face. He missed her so much. Losing Harry had doubled that. It was not that he did not love Harry. He had always loved his cub. But he could not see a way to forgive Harry for what he had done. He had lied. He had married a Malfoy. He had kept such secrets from them. And now Harry had cost him his husband and daughter.

Sirius put the baby down in her crib. "I have no son. He lied and now he has destroyed our family. I do not want to hear his name in this house. I don't."

Remus stopped him. "He destroyed nothing. Mira and I would be home in a second if you stopped forbidding me from seeing my son. I love you Siri."

For a moment the words sunk in. Sirius pulled his husband into his arms and kissed him. He had missed Remus more then life itself. Having an empty house killed him. Mira and Remus were his entire reason to come home at night. Remus kept him going in prison. He wanted his husband back home and in his arms. He wanted Mira right where she was. They had designed the nursery together. They had even done some art together. The room was meant for her. She should be there.

Sirius ran his hand down his husband's face. "Come home. See him whenever you have to. But never speak his name to me. Never. Just come home."

Remus pulled away. "Our son needs you. He needs his dads. You need to come to the school or you will lose your son forever."

Sirius stepped closer to him. "I have no son. I have a daughter. I will not do this again."

Remus tossed a picture at him. He looked at it. Sirius realized that it was an ultrasound picture. He had seen enough with Mira. He had no idea what was going on. His husband could not be pregnant. Remus could not carry a baby. And he would not have been that far along. The truth sunk into his mind for him. He realized who was pregnant. He should have known. He knew Lucius would want children soon enough. But it was a shock.

Sirius handed it back. "He agreed to marry the man. He can live in it. He does not need my money for a trust fund. I am sure Grandpa Remus is enough."

Remus sighed. "Harry was thrown down a flight of stairs. He is fighting for our granddaughter's life. He might lose his baby. I thought you might want to know."

His husband turned around and stormed out of the room. Sirius had no idea. Why would he need him? Harry did not need his dads. He had not told them about the rest. Harry was strong enough to do everything on his own. He did not want their support or their aid. He had made that quite clear to them. He followed his husband to the door still trying to make sense of everything running through his mind.

Remus turned. "He is your son. You know you love him. If he loses that baby and you're not there for him, you'll lose him forever. Are you prepared for that?"

Sirius was not given a chance to say anything. His husband apparated away after the last sentence. He went back up to the nursery. He looked down at Mira. His mind though was on Harry. He could not get his mind off of Harry and the baby. His granddaughter. Remus had called the baby his granddaughter. Harry had always been his cub, his godson and then his son. And he could not even imagine what believing a baby dying might mean for Harry.

He shook his head. "I can't do this. I can't forgive him. He lied to me. He broke up our family. Damn you Moony, you can't expect me to let him back in."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had been by his husband's side all night. Draco had brought the bear he had given Harry. He had turned it pink. The ultrasound was framed next to him. Lucius could not leave him. His eyes never left his husband or the monitor. He could not believe this was happening. If Harry lost their daughter he would never forgive himself. Harry should not have been pregnant so young. Harry should never have doubted he'd want a daughter. He had wronged his husband so much. He swore he would change. He would do anything for Harry. Even if the baby died he would not touch his husband till he was ready. He would not try for another baby till Harry wanted it. He swore he would do everything he could do to be a better husband to Harry. He had sworn he would be a better father to the baby then he had been for Draco because of the war. But he would he a better husband as well.

Harry was slowly starting to come around by lunch and his eyes fluttered open. "Luc? Where am I?"

Lucius gently kissed him. "You are in the infirmary my love. Do you remember what happened?"

Harry went completely pale. He saw the magic binds were good for his husband would have hurt the baby in his panic. Severus appeared and with Lucius' help get Harry to take a calming potion. Harry slowly calmed but he had tears running down his cheeks as he told them about what he remembered about the fight and the fall. They assured him the Weasleys were expelled and they were under arrest for attacking him. Remus had come in as they were talking and placed a kiss on his son's had and sunk down relieved next to him.

Harry looked at his belly. "The baby? Luc, my daughter?"

Lucius put his hand on the belly. "Our precious little girl is a fighter like her Papa. You have to stay as still as possible for a week but she is holding on."

Seeing that Harry did not look convinced Severus explained about the fall. He said that Harry had started bleeding. But if he stayed calm and still his body would have time to heal and there was a good chance his little girl would be fine. They motioned to the monitors which showed the baby was not in distress of any kind. Harry hated being restrained but he would not risk the baby for any reason.

Lucius showed him the bear. "I am so sorry you ever doubted I'd love her. I always wanted a little girl. I should have told you. I want our beautiful girl."

Harry was crying. "I want her too. I can't lose her Luc. I never thought I could love her but I can't lose her Luc. I can't."

Holding his husband Lucius assured him they would do everything to make sure he did not. He was relieved to hear his husband was finally feeling a bond with their daughter. But he wished it had not taken this. He hated it had taken being on the brink of losing their little girl. Remus too was happy to know Harry had felt the bond finally. He knew how desperate his son had been. Harry was still not sure he loved her, but he felt linked to her. Hopefully this would help him realize he loved her or help him to come to love her. He swore to his so he would be here with Harry through it.

Harry was surprised when he saw someone in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"


	25. familiar faces

Sirius stood in the doorway. He looked more pale and drawn then he had been since he escaped prison. He had not slept the night before. His husband's words were in his head. He kept seeing the ultrasound picture. And looking at Mira. He could not stop thinking about his son. Harry was his son. Remus was right. This was his granddaughter. Harry's letter ran through his mind. The fear Harry had felt in the graveyard. How he was nearly catatonic. His son's fear they would be ashamed. Harry had been right. They had turned on him. He was the child. Children were supposed to make mistakes. And parents were supposed to be there. He had wronged his son so bad. He should have been at the wedding. He should have allowed Harry to be there when Mira was born. He should not have forbidden Remus from him. He swore he would do anything to make it up to Harry. He could not lose his son.

He walked over to the bed. He did not answer at first and put down a pink rabbit with a bow around the neck. He had picked it up when he had dropped Mira with the Tonks. He knew it could not make up for anything. But he felt wrong coming empty handed. He kissed his son on the forehead looking at the monitors.

Harry had tears in his eyes. "Why are you here? You told me you never wanted to see me again. You said I was not your son."

Sirius felt such a pang at those words. "I am so sorry Harry. Oh Merlin I am so sorry. You are my cub. I have loved you from the day you were born."

The marauders had all been there. James had showed off his beautiful little boy. The first of them to settle down and start a family. Harry had been a child to three of them. They had all sworn to love and protect him. But he had been betrayed by two of them. Peter had sent Voldemort after Harry. Sirius had walked out on his son. He felt as if his crime was almost as bad. He had sworn to James to take care of Harry if he died. He could not even begin to make up for what he had done.

Harry looked at the bunny. "Are you going to take that away too? Like my broom? How long are you here this time? I read the article; your only child needs you"

Sirius felt like he had been slapped. "I am so sorry about the broom and the paper, the letter. I'll replace the broom. I am so sorry. I swear I'll make it up to you."

Harry turned his face. "I didn't want the broom. I wanted you. I wanted my dads, not my brother, to walk me down the aisle. I was so scared. I needed my dads."

For Harry to be admitting this in front of everyone he knew how much pain Harry was in. Charlie and Oliver had arrived. Fred was there. Harry never showed pain. One of the reasons none had known about Lucius. He believed he had to be strong for everyone. He thought he was not allowed to be a scared child. He may have been married and pregnant, and have won a war, but he was still a child. And watching Harry battle with the pain, he was reminded even more.

Sirius squeezed his hand. "I will never be able to make that up, I know. I know cub. But I love you. And I want to be there for you. I swear my cub, I swear."

Harry turned back to him. "I am scared. I want you. I want you there for me, for my baby. But I don't know if I can trust you. I can't take it again. It hurt too much."

As much as the shame in Sirius' face when Harry left his birthday would remain in Harry's mind, the absolute pain in Harry's face and fear as he went to marry Lucius would remain in his dad's. He heard his son to this dad begging him to tell his sister that he loved her, and did this for them all. They rang through his head again as he looked at his son. He would never forgive himself for the pain he had caused his son.

Sirius put his hand on Harry's belly. "I will do anything. I will do anything you need for me to prove I am here. You are my son and I swear I will never leave again."

Harry broke down sobbing."I'm so scared. I didn't want her; I didn't think I could love her. But I want her. She is a part of me. I am so scared I will lose her."

Finally reaching down Sirius held his son as best as he could. Severus quietly explained the full prognosis and Harry needing to remain still. His heart ached. He saw a copy of the ultrasound and he could hear the baby's heart beat on the magic monitor. James granddaughter, his granddaughter. He had wronged Harry so badly but not again. He would do anything to make it up to Harry. He would be there for his son and granddaughter. No matter what last name they held. Harry was his son, and he would make it up to him. He didn't know how but he would.

He put a hand on Harry's head and brushed his curls. "Your daughter is a granddaughter of three marauders, a fighter. She will make it, have faith, she will make it."

Lucius sunk down with his husband. Right now his comfort was more accepted by Harry. Sirius turned to his husband. He wondered if Remus and Mira would come home. He had not done this to bring them home. He had done this for Harry and the baby. He had done this because Harry was his son and he had wronged him. But he could not help but hope he might also be able to bring his husband back to him.

Remus kissed him. "I am coming home. Not because you apologized to Harry but because I see the man I married standing before me."

Sirius returned the kiss. "And I did not come here for you. I want you and Mira home but I came for Harry. You were right. He is my son. I could not stay away."

They both knew it would take time. Harry would not forgive so easy. Remus was still earning his own. But the newspaper, the broom, the letter and the distance were all adding for Sirius. He knew it would be time and work but he would do what ever was needed. He would earn his son's forgiveness. He would get his son back. And he would be there for his granddaughter. She would be a fighter like her daddy and grandparents. She would fight for her daddy. He knew she would.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fred had left the school. He had seen his brother. Harry still had not said the word love about the baby but he wanted her. He was bonding with her. He had even seen Harry accept his husband's comfort. It was far from love for Harry. But perhaps it could be. Or at least it might make for a happier future for his brother in the end. Harry deserved some happiness in his marriage and his future. The baby deserved that too. Fred refused to give up hope on his niece.

He had heard how his parents had acted. He had been shocked. He had hated how they had not supported Harry for his wedding. But this was far more. He found himself at the Burrow. It had bee the first time in a long while. Since he owed the shop in Hogsmeade he rarely even spoke with his twin and lately only for business. He was not surprised to find most of the family about to have dinner. Everyone but Charlie and the two in prison.

Molly looked up surprised when he came in. "Fred you are right in time for dinner. You should have brought Alicia. It has been far too long."

Fred looked at them. "How can you just be sitting here? Not even one of you has gone to see Harry. Not one of you has written so see how his baby is doing."

There were a few looks of contempt and some that looked perhaps a bit ashamed. He was not sure what reaction he had been expecting. He was not surprised. He had come knowing that they would not likely run to Harry's side. But he could not understand. He could see them being by his siblings through the trial but they had to know what Ron and Ginny had done was wrong. They had to know that they had nearly killed Harry and his baby. If Harry did not play quidditch they likely both would have died from the fall, at least the baby that is.

Arthur looked at him. "Harry is a Malfoy now and not welcome in this house. Your siblings made a mistake, it was an accident. Their freedom is our concern."

Fred glared. "Harry was your son. A member of this family. He married Lucius to save us all. He is fighting for his baby's life. He deserves better of you. All of you."

He turned around ad left the house. He could not believe his family. Especially his mother. Molly was always about her kids and grandkids. She had said so many times she considered Harry a son. No family feud with Harry's husband's family he would have ever thought would change that. The fact that Harry was forced into the marriage he would have thought would have helped Harry's case. He was definitely not a Malfoy by choice. Besides no one even knew what the old feud was about.


	26. surprise visits

Harry had been in the infirmary for two days. Lucius had not left his side. His classes had been cancelled. Lucius had just as much to make up for as Sirius. And he had every intention of doing just that. He had wanted a real marriage. He had warned love and kids. He had sworn he would do it right. But he had failed. He had started it wrong. He had forced Harry into marrying him. Then continued by forcing him into sex over and over. He had tried to be sweet and gentle. But he had never really considered what his husband must have been feeling. Now Harry was sixteen and pregnant. And to top it all off confined to a bed fighting for his daughter.

Lucius watched the monitors. His husband was in and out all the time. Right now sleep was the best thing for him. The trial stated the next day. Harry could not. The charges could be upped if Harry lost the baby. But because they were juveniles they could not be held longer without trial. They wished Harry could have gone. Lucius would ensure they paid for what they had done to Harry. They would pay for the pain they put Harry through.

Harry had woken when Lucius had not noticed. "Have you been there all day again? You know you don't have to stay."

Lucius turned to him. "I do. I am not leaving till you're home. I have made so many foolish mistakes in this marriage. I will be here with you through this all."

Both of their hands lay on Harry's belly. Harry had hated the pregnancy. But now he was scared. Scared that it would end. He wanted the baby bump. He could handle the cravings. He would figure out how to be a Papa. He would learn to do it. He could not deny he was coming to care about her. She was such a part of him. Seeing her heat beat on the monitor he knew he was not able to imagine losing her. He could not stand the thought. He needed her. He would grow to love her. He knew.

Harry held the teddy. "I want her to be safe. I want her safe. I can't lose her."

Lucius kissed his flat belly. "You will be home in a few days and I swear we will make sure there are no more threats. You and she will be safe. I promise."

There was still concern. Hermione and the other Gryffindors had been as vocal against Harry and his marriage as his attackers had been. But he would do anything. He would ensure Harry was not scared. His husband deserved to enjoy the pregnancy. And the school year as well. Being pregnant was hard enough. He did not need this. He did not need to have to worry every time he left the room that he would have to watch over his shoulder. Harry and the baby deserved the best.

Harry was wondering. "The trial? You said it started tomorrow. Luc I want you to go to it. I don't want you to stay here."

Lucius shook his head. "Harry your dads and brothers will be there. I don't want you to be alone."

Harry stopped him. "Draco and I am sure others will stay with me. I want you there. I can't be there for our daughter. I want you to be there for her."

Though he felt bad leaving Harry Lucius swore he would. Part of him wanted to be there for it. He wanted to see them pay. He wanted to make sure they paid. This was his baby too. More then that it was his husband. He knew Harry deserved to be there for the trial. They had tried to have it pushed back. But the only way would be parole. And there was a risk there. Harry wanted him there for the trial. It pushed away the last of his resolve not to go. He had no reasons any more. He knew Harry was right. Draco would stay with Harry. And he was sure others would as well. Their little girl deserved one of her daddies there for justice.

Lucius nodded. "I promise I will go. When this is over we will start talking baby names ad themes for the nursery, all we should have been doing from the start."

Harry had tears in his eyes. "I would like that. We have not even had the extra bedroom converted yet."

Though it was early on Lucius had. Harry had just not seen. It was just furniture so far. And a few items like he told Draco. He smiled a bit. He thought about the chenille blanket and the little music box he had bought her. The room would be pink if he had his way, all over the room. He had always wanted pink. He hated his husband had thought he would not want pink. He would never get over the guilt. Harry should never have been on the stairs. But he knew he could not blame himself. Harry and the baby needed him. Severus had told him more then once. He would do neither his husband nor the baby any good at all like this. Harry was motionless in a bed. He could do so little. Right now he had to count on people even for the bathroom. He needed his husband. Severus tended to think it might help them. He thought if Lucius was with his husband ad helped him through this, it might bring the two closer. They were bonded till one died. It would be better if they could be happy.

Lucius pointed at the bear. "That was only the start. I had the furniture brought. I bought a bit of pink before the ultrasound. I wanted to start a dream nursery for you."

Harry was surprised. "You really started it, and bought some pink? I know you said you would love a daughter but....."

Sitting on the edge of the bed Lucius cut him off. He had always wanted a daughter. Narcissa refused to have more kids. She would have had a second if she had a daughter first. But as soon as she got the expected son she refused more. Lucius was not trying to put his husband at ease. He seriously wanted a little girl of his own. He had thought he might have to wait for a granddaughter. But Harry made that dream come true. And Harry had to know that.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was lying alone for the first time since he was here. His husband and dads had gone for the trial. Draco was to be here soon. Poppy was in her office. He should have been asleep for a while longer. He was just starting to come around when he realized he was not alone in the room. He expected Draco but when his eyes focussed he realized it was Hermione. He was on edge. After all he had bee through with her lately he was worried. And he was right to be.

Hermione sneered at him. "You need to tell that husband of yours that the fall was an accident. We know you're lying. That baby does not deserve to be here."

Harry looked at his belly. "My little girl is innocent. She deserves life as much as any baby does. I will not let anyone hurt her. They deserve to be punished."

He could not believe her. She wanted to be an attorney. He knew she was a Catholic before she found out she was a witch. He thought they believes babies were all innocent. He knew she was angry with him. He could not understand. He had not chosen to marry Lucius. His baby was defenceless. She deserves justice. She deserved to be alive. Even if Lucius had been a Death Eater which he had not. Even if Harry had committed some heinous sin, which he did not. She was an innocent baby.

Hermione took the stuffed rabbit from the bed and tore off the head on it. "You are making a mistake. You need to tell them that it was an accident."

A voice came from behind her. "I don't think you just said that Hermione. Back away from Harry now."

Harry and Hermione both looked in shock at the two standing behind her. Minerva did not shock them. George Weasley did. For a moment Harry thought it had to be Fred. George had not spoken to him since his wedding. But he knew the twins. It was definitely George. Besides Fred had gone to the trial.

Minerva took Hermione by the arm. "I am sure Miss Granger you will be expelled. This is not the first incident. We will be going to the headmaster."

Hermione shot a look at Harry. "You will do what is right. You will. You know the baby is an abomination. It does not deserve to live."

Harry was in shock. He looked at her leaving but back at George. He watched as George picked up the bunny and repaired the damage done to it. Harry was not sure why he was there. He would have thought he would have been with his family at the trial. He had no idea why Harry was there.

Harry looked at him. "What are you doing here? I thought you did not want to see me after I became a Malfoy? You should be with your brother and sister."

George sat. "I am with my brother. I am so sorry Harry. You have stood by me through so much, helped me with my shop. You're my brother, I am so sorry."

He brought out a small pink monkey. It seemed Harry was getting a menagerie of animals going on. George was not sure if the others would come. Especially with Ron and Ginny on trial. But he wanted Harry to know he was there. He cared about Harry. And he would be there for his niece as well. If Harry would let him.


	27. trial tears

Sirius was surprised when one of the clerks from their office had come down. They usually would not come into court. But the session had not started yet. He was off duty that day. As was Tonks who was sitting with them. But Moody had promised to send someone if Harry needed them. Poppy had been told to contact Moody. His heart plummeted. He knew his son would be crushed if he lost the baby. Harry might not have wanted a baby but as much as Harry would not say the words yet, he loved that little baby with all of his heart.

He could see the others sent anxious looks his way. Lucius, Fred, his husband and Tonks were there. The rest of the Weasley family minus the two on trial and George were on the other side of the room. He opened the note from Moody.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "He's okay. Hermione came in and threatened him if he did not say it was an accident."

Lucius was pale when he read the note. "Thank Merlin that George and Minerva were there. I should go back. Harry should not be alone."

Severus who was also there for he was excused from classes stopped him. He reminded his friend that Harry wanted him here. He had asked him to come. The note said George was staying with him. Fred was as surprised as any of them to hear that. The news came Hermione had been expelled though Albus had not gone as far as to snap her wand since she had not made a physical attack on Harry. Lucius and Harry's dads were really not happy to hear that. But they reminded themselves without schooling she would be soon back in the muggle world and she would have little chance of any contact with her.

Their attention was drawn back towards the court for the prisoners were brought in. Hermione may only have been expelled. But these two would get more. Sirius knew that. There was far too much evidence. The court had already been shown the statements from Harry's classmates and from Harry over the fall and other run ins and threats before then. The appearance was only for Ginny and Ron to make a statement if they needed to and mainly for a verdict now.

Sirius looked at them. "You would think they would show some remorse for nearly killing an innocent baby or my son for that matter."

Remus squeezed his hand. "They will. When they spend some time in prison for it they will see how stupid they threw their life away for if nothing else then that."

Sirius had seen many prisoners. Most who were young like these two but they often showed remorse. Teens often realized they had fallen in with the wrong crowd. Or had been forced into something. Lucius and Severus had both been like. They had both been forced into the mark. To see kids who seemed so sure they would be walking out of there on their own sent chills through him. They had once been his son's closest friends. Their anger over the fact that he did not tell them about Lucius Sirius had understood for he had felt the same way. But he had come to his senses and realized they should. Even in his anger he could not have laid a hand on his son or even on Lucius. He hated what Lucius had done but he would not have harmed the man. Even with his temper. Or an innocent baby for that matter.

He kept his mind on his granddaughter as the two were fed vertiserum and were asked questions to verify it. He thought of the baby. And of his son. He tried to be impartial when it came to cases but when it was his son and granddaughter in the hospital bed he could not find an impartial bone in him.

Sirius cringed as he heard the words freak and abomination. "How could they use those terms for a baby? I don't care what they think about Lucius."

Lucius agreed with Sirius. "I am just glad my husband is not here to hear them. I don't think Harry could have handled more of this talk."

They were grateful in a way that the trial could not have been postponed. Hearing Ron go on about Harry being a glory hog and wanting to be a hero so he lied about everything was nearly as bad as the constant use of words like freak and abomination used for both the baby and Harry. They knew Harry had heard it all. The witnesses had testified to that. But if they could save Harry from having to hear it again they would. Harry would have his justice for his daughter. They would go away to prison, Hermione was expelled, and the baby would be safe. That was all that mattered right now.

Ron was asked for a final statement. "It was a bloody accident; the freak is not worth my freedom. He and that abomination just wanted more of the spotlight."

Ginny agreed with her brother. "If he was not egging us on trying to be the hurt little puppy again, he would not have taken that spill down those stairs."

The words sent ripples through Sirius. Both he and Lucius had retraining arms on them from beside and behind. He had never thought he would have something in common with Lucius but right now the two of them could have stood back to back attacking those little prats. He swore they better get a proper sentencing or he was not sure he or Lucius could have been contained even by Severus and Remus.

Madam Bones spoke up. "Are we ready to take a vote? Okay those who find guilty?" Hands went up. "And those who find them innocent?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Molly sat with her husband. They had come to support their kids. They were sure this was an accident. It was only because of who Harry was. But as they heard the evidence and now the testimony of their kids she was shaking. She could see that Bill was irate behind her. Remus' words rung through her head. She had tried to remind him this was an accident. He had asked her how she would have felt if it was Fleur or Penny pregnant and fighting for their baby. Fleur was eight months pregnant at the time and she could not even think of how it would feel if that was Fleur. She had been surprised that morning when George had told them that he was going to see Harry and check on the baby. His twin's words had hit home with him.

Molly was shocked when her son and daughter were found guilty. Every hand but one had gone up. She really was not surprised. In her heart she could not even say it was because it was Harry Potter who was the victim or his husband was Lord Malfoy. If it was not her children she probably would have felt the sane way.

"Ronald Weasley and Ginevra Weasley are found guilty of assault and attempted manslaughter. They are sentenced to ten years in minimum security at Azkaban."

Molly was shocked. "My babies? Ten years? This can't be happening."

Arthur took her into his arms. Arthur did not seem as surprised or as upset by the outcome as she was. She knew deep down they had to go to prison. And she knew there would be dementors no where near them but her babies losing a decade of life to prison? This could not be happening. She watched as the kids were led off, both ashen and pale, not looking up or saying anything.

Molly ran into Lucius as they were leaving and thinking about Fleur she had to ask. "Harry and the baby?"

Lucius was surprised. "Alive, no thanks to them. It will be time before we know if our daughter will make it. Harry is confined to a bed for now."

As they walked off Molly looked at her husband. Fred's words were in her head. Harry had been their son. He had been their son till last summer. She hated her babies were in prison but she could not get her mind off of Harry and his little baby who had been hurt. She knew when they got home to the Burrow that she was not the only one with her mind on Harry and the baby.

Fleur looked at her husband. "We should go see Harry or send word to him. You know you would want him to if the tables were turned. He was your brother."


	28. pink menagerie

Harry was anxious for news. George had stayed with him for the day. Draco had joined them soon after Hermione was taken away but they both stayed. He was relieved. He hated it but he was scared. He knew Hermione was in custody. And the other two were on trial. But he could not help it. He was defenceless. He could barely feed himself. And his wand was not close to him. They played some cards with him and talked to him. Had lunch. Anything to attempt to distract him.

Harry was growing restless for some news after lunch. His other friends had come to visit him. And he had received flowers and gifts from the school. Harry just wanted to have some word. It was horrible being stuck on bed rest and not being able to be there. He should have been there when they were tried. It was his baby they had tried to kill. But at least his husband was there. Lucius was there for justice for him and the baby. And he would come back soon with news.

Draco looked at the stuffed animals all around Harry. "You have a zoo going here, all you need now is a pink elephant or something."

Harry smiled at bit at that. "I was thinking that and a pony. Knowing your father our nursery will soon be filled with stuffed animals and all pink."

Draco agreed with him. His dad had his mind so much on a little girl. She would definitely be his perfect little princess. He had been spoiled growing up. She would be worse. Lucius was always the kind of man daughters had wrapped around their fingers. And the fact he had been waiting so long for one would help as well. Harry was happy about his own little girl. He had been picturing one of course. But his husband was far more obsessed.

The door was opening when Harry was finally smiling a bit. He was never so relieved to see his husband before. His dads were with him as well. Lucius sunk down on the bed with him. Harry accepted the kiss and felt safe with his husband's hand resting against his belly.

Lucius looked between him and George. "We heard what happened with Hermione. She has been expelled. Thank you George for being here with my husband."

Harry stopped him. "Lucius please tell me what happened. Please tell m they have been sent away. Please."

Kissing him tenderly Lucius assured his husband they had gone away. They were sentenced to ten years in prison. Harry did not care if it was minimum security. Even if they had human guards and no dementors he knew they would pay for what they had done to Harry. He sobbed in his husband's arms. Relief and fear and anger and so many emotions over what had happened came out. Lucius just held him. It as the first real time Harry was truly seeking his comfort. Careful about the baby he held Harry and he positioned them so he was propped up in bed with Harry. He was not sure Harry would be comfortable with that. But he settled into his arms.

Remus came over to him. "Now we need to get you and that little girl healthy and strong. And home so you can concentrate on her and your studies."

Lucius smiled. "I recall talking about baby names and nursery themes before I left for the trial. I think it might be nice if we had some happy topics on mind now."

That brought a small smile for Harry. Sirius had brought his baby name book for them. Harry had no idea where to even start. He had never named a baby before. He had thought he would be older. And ready for one. He had never even looked at a baby name book. His dads had not started thinking names before he married. He knew how they had come to the name. They had obviously gone by the Black tradition for a name from the stars. Draco was a constellation but it was from his mother's family that his name was taken from.

He had been reluctant before this to think names. Even if he had known where to start. It would have made the baby seem more real. He had argued when Draco and others had asked, that they did not know the gender. And then this happened. And his little girl was real. And he knew they needed to start planning for her. All of his anger and fear he had felt towards being married and having a baby meant nothing any more. This little baby was reality and one he was starting to come to love.

Sirius looked at Draco. "Could do a star name like Draco and Mira."

Remus looked at Lucius. "Or something from Roman history for your husband. Maybe a flower of some kind for your mum."

Harry's head was spinning with ideas and he was more confused then ever. But he was happy for the confusion. He would take confusion over anger any day. He had thought about many of the things they had mentioned and he could see that his husband had as well. He knew as much as he loved his family he really should be doing this with Lucius. He may far from loving his husband but he had seen another side of Lucius through this. He would be married to Lucius for the rest of his life and the best family for their little baby to have was two dads who at least were making an effort to be together. He knew Draco had always hated the fact that his parents were at each other. The tension had been a part because Narcissa was a Death Eater but his home life still was an unhappy one.

Harry looked at his husband. "I think perhaps the two of us will do this. Maybe make it a secret for when our little girl is born."

No one could miss the smile on Lucius' face when Harry had said that. Lucius kissed him. "I think that sounds like a plan. A perfect unique name for our princess."

The others remained for dinner but they slowly started slipping away. They thought the baby talk was a good start. His dads wanted Harry to work on this. They knew he was stuck with him. They would be married for some years. And they wanted their granddaughter/sister/niece to have a good life. Fred went off with George for the twins had missed each other quite a b it and were glad that they could tart mending fences.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was surprised the next morning when Molly and Fleur with their husbands. Fleur had not had trouble convincing Bill but her in laws had been a bit slower. Molly was still not sure about this. She was having trouble dealing with her babies being in prison. She knew they had to face consequences as they had done wrong. And she knew Harry had been her son. And he had really done nothing so evil for her to cut him off. But she was still just troubled by it all. But she had come.

Harry did not know what else to say but laughing looked at the pink elephant Fleur had. "How did you know? All I need is a horse now."

Fleur put it down. "George let it slip when he came home yesterday. He said they were the two you said you were missing. How is she doing?"

Harry accepted a hug from her and said that he was still not out of the woods. Poppy had been hoping he would make more progress by now. It looked like he would be on bed rest for a few weeks instead of one. But she promised if he stabilized he could spend the rest of it at home and not here. Looking at Fleur's belly he was brought to tears again. Her and Bill both hugged him and Bill apologized for not having been there before.

Even Arthur did but Molly stood away from him still. Harry looked at her. "I am sorry for not telling you about Luc. You're my family. I still need you."

Molly moved a bit closer to the bed. "I am sorry we treated you so bad Harry. And I am sorry for what the kids did. I am glad your daughter is doing well."

Harry was relieved when after a few more minutes of talking she came over and hugged him. Harry had a hug quicker the first time they had met. He had not been able to put into words how much he had been hurt by having the Weasleys not be there for him. Molly had been the closest thing to a mother he had in years. He hoped she and the rest of the family would be willing to be there for his little girl.

Lucius was relieved to see his husband doing better and the company seemed well but sometime after lunch Harry went as white as a ghost and the hand that was holding his husband's clamped down so tight that he thought he was going to break his fingers.

Harry gasped out. "Get Madam Pomfrey now. Luc, the baby."


	29. mixed news

Harry gasped out. "Get Madam Pomfrey now. Luc, the baby."

Lucius looked at the monitors which had changed as Poppy came out on her own. "What is wrong?"

Poppy ordered everyone out of the room except Severus. He could act as nurse if she needed one. Lucius was about to go but Harry stopped him. He clung to his husband's hand in absolute desperation and fear. Poppy motioned for him to stay with his husband. Harry was scared enough as it was. It would be better if he had someone there to calm him down through this. She knew Harry needed to calm.

She shared a look with Severus. They both knew what was happening. Harry's blood pressure had gone through the roof. If it did not come down Harry would lose the baby. The baby was showing signs of distress from her father. And there was spotting starting. Nothing big yet but it was a bad sign. They had no idea why. All of the tension over the trial and fear of Hermione must have been too much on him.

Poppy had Severus retrieve a bottle and put Harry on a magic IV. "This will try and stop the cramping and bring your heart rate down Harry."

Harry looked at her pleadingly. "It will save her right? Please Madam Pomfrey this will save her right? I can't lose my daughter. I can't lose her."

The three adults shared a look. Lucius did not have the medical training but he knew. He knew without asking what they were not saying. His heart was breaking. He could not lose his daughter. More then that Harry could not lose her. He would be devastated by the loss. But Harry would be destroyed. That baby was a part of him. He could not let his husband lose the baby. They couldn't. She needed to be okay. She needed to hold on. Harry needed a baby to bring home in six months. He prayed to what ever Gods there might be out there that they would not be so cruel as this as to take Harry's little girl away from him.

Poppy sighed. "Harry you need to stay as calm as possible. I think it is best if you are kept out for now."

Harry head tears running down his cheeks. "If it will help me keep her I will do anything. Please."

Though Lucius hated to see Harry out he nodded. At least he knew Harry would wake. Those hours after the fall before Harry had woken had been hard. Harry had not been in a coma but it still had been rough. But Poppy assured him Harry would basically be sleeping. Right now he needed to be as calm and quiet as possible and the bed sticking spell was not enough. He needed to remain emotionally calm as well. Hopefully it would only be for a day or two.

Harry clung to his husband still as he was drifting off. "Stay with me please Luc. I am so scared Luc."

Lucius kissed his nearly sleeping husband on the head. "I am here Harry. I am here until you can come home with me. I promise my love."

As Harry drifted off Severus allowed the others back in. They were told what was happening. If the spotting stopped and the blood pressure went down Harry would be out of the woods. But he was looking at a few weeks of bed rest. And he would have to take it extremely easy the rest of his pregnancy. But right now the next 48 hours were extremely important. The spotting had been minimal so they were sure it would likely with the potions stop soon but it was the heart rate bothering them. It was risking the baby being that high. Right now it was a waiting game. They could do nothing but hope and pry both daddy and baby came through this.

Fleur looked at her stomach and thought of her own daughter. "And here I was complaining about morning sickness early on and putting on weight."

Bill held his wife with his hand on her belly. "Harry had us here, his family here. He and that baby will pull through. Malfoys are too stubborn to die."

Remus clung to his husband. He was so grateful Sirius had come to his senses. He could not even imagine going through this without him. Mira had been such an easy pregnancy. Like Fleur, Sirius had moaned about the simplest things. They both knew how easy they had it. And how lucky they had been. Pregnancy was hard enough for a sixteen year old without throwing all of this at him. And the fact that three of his former best friends had caused it, definitely did not help the matter at all.

Severus squeezed his old friend's shoulder. "We are all here for you Luc, both of you. We will get the two of you through this. We promise."

Lucius looked up at him. "I swear to you all and to Merlin anyone I'll do anything, anything for Harry to make up for all I did, I just need them to be okay."

Even Molly and Arthur's hearts went out to him. They did not like the man. And they definitely did not approve of how he got Harry as his husband. But they could see he loved Harry. And that he definitely loved the baby. And Malfoy or no Malfoy this was pain they would never wish on anyone. Bill suggested going and contacting the twins as well as Charlie and Oliver. Molly thought about Percy and Penny as well. The entire family really needed to be here now.

Lucius looked at the others. "Can someone find Draco for me? He will want to know what is happening with Harry and his sister."

They agreed to have someone find him. Remus and Severus stayed with them. Sirius was going to contact Tonks and her parents. As well as tell Moody he would not be at work for some time. They all swore Lucius would not be alone till Harry came home. Oliver and Charlie arrived not long after They were shocked by the news, and Draco who had been in class was hot on their heels. He was in his father's arms. The baby was not only his sister. Harry was such a good friend and more then that Draco honestly in his heart loved him as a member of his family even if not as a second father obviously.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The spotting had stopped some hours later and the baby was not in distress by the morning but Harry's heart rate remained up for a few days. It was nearly a week before Harry was judged to be out of the woods enough for him to be brought back to consciousness. Oliver and Charlie, Fred, the Malfoys and his dads were there. The others had been coming and going during the days. Harry got the pink horse from Oliver and even more of a zoo. The entire school was holding vigil in their own way waiting on news of Harry and the baby. Even his old housemates.

Harry slowly came around and looked at them all. "My baby?"

Lucius kissed him. "She is okay. Our little one just proved she is a warrior princess. She is not giving up on us. She is not giving up."

Harry looked at Poppy for confirmation and she nodded. Harry would be released in a few days but he would be spending the rest of the month on bed rest. Another two and a half weeks, longer if he had any set backs. After that he would have to take it very easy and take no risks at all till the baby was born. But she thought Lucius was right. The baby had proven she was a little fighter.

Harry shook his head. "I will do anything. I will do anything my little precious baby girl. My sweet princess your Papa will do anything to make you safe."

Remus came over. "We will all help. We will keep you busy with your studies and picking names and nursery themes and anything else, to distract you."

They knew bed rest was going to be hard on him. But no where near as painful as losing the baby would have been. They knew Harry meant it. He would do anything to ensure his little girl made it. He would ensure his little one grew big and strong for him. He wanted his precious baby in his arms.


	30. coming home

Harry had finally been released from the hospital. He did not protest when his husband carried him home. He knew it was another two weeks on bed rest. But he would do it. He would do anything for his daughter. He knew how much he cared about her. He could not do anything to risk her. He had plenty of work to catch up on. He had been excused from some of it. But he wanted to get back into things. Slytherin had a quidditch game before he would be released. He was thinking about them too. His husband thought it was a good thing. The more distracted he kept Harry the easier it would be for Harry to be on bed rest.

He saw Harry notice the new door from their bedroom when they went into the bedroom. He had the nursery attached to their bedroom. He knew the baby would sleep in their bedroom the first few weeks. Or he assumed she would. Narcissa would never have allowed it. But Harry seemed a more hands on type of dad. No matter how young. Lucius had every intention of being hands on as well. He would do this right. He would be the proper dad to this baby. He would be Dad from day one and not father. He hated his son had been forced to call him father until recently. His little girl would not be forced to such formality.

As he placed his husband in bed against the pillows he pictured it. He could see the cradle by the bed. He could see rocking the baby. And when she got older her crawling into bed with them if she had a bad dream. Draco had never been able to do that. Not with them. But this little girl would. He swore she would.

He smiled. "That is the door to the nursery. I thought once she was moved into the nursery it would be easier when she wakes us for a midnight feed."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to put in earplugs and leave her to me?"

Lucius was about to be hurt but he heard a joking tone in Harry's voice. He realized Harry was smiling a bit. He never thought this day would come so soon. He had hoped. The fear and pain of the last weeks seemed to be working some magic. Harry was not falling in love with him. But Harry seemed to realize at least he cared. They had been talking a lot more. Lucius had returned to teaching on his insistence. And Harry seemed to get more comfortable with him.

Lucius shook his head. "I will take half or if you choose to nurse I will bring her to you. I plan on being an equal daddy. I promise you."

Harry smiled. "I know you will Luc. I kind of asked Poppy about....I was told nursing was good for the baby. And there is some kind of spell."

Lucius nodded. Harry would have known if he had spent more time around Sirius. Sirius did it for Mira. Even when he had not been in the same house. He had sent bottles to the townhouse. Harry was trying to make peace with Sirius but it was slow going. He was close to forgiving but forgetting was another matter. Harry was happy Remus and Mira had moved home though. He wanted his dads together. Mira deserved that.

Lucius tucked him in. "It would be better health wise for our daughter and you can fill bottles, but I want you to know it is your choice if you do or not."

Harry nodded. "Thank you Luc. I don't know. Can we talk about something else? Maybe the nursery?"

Lucius laughed and agreed. He had been considering a number of options. He wanted to have murals don for the room. He had been inspired by the menagerie of animals Harry had got. They spent an hour talking nursery and baby names. Harry thought since Draco was a constellation and Harry was a Black, they might consider a name from among the heavens, or maybe a flower like his mother. Lucius liked the sounds of that. He did not really have any family traditions in his. Many of the names came from the romance tongue though; his from Roman history but the Malfoys were from France originally.

Lucius was reluctant to leave after lunch as he took the morning off from classes to bring him home. "Are you sure you will be okay?"

Harry nodded and pointed at the stack of work. "I have plenty to keep me busy and Dobby is round if I need something. I promise we will both be okay."

Kissing Harry tenderly on the head Lucius reluctantly left. Harry had noticed his husband had not kissed his lips since the last scare. He remembered his husband's promise. He had sworn he would do better by Harry. That he would make up for the mistakes. He said when the baby was born he would not force Harry to be with him romantically again until he was ready for it. It seemed he had genuinely meant it. Harry hoped for both their sake that Lucius could keep to his promise. He wanted to work with his husband. Like Mira needed her two daddies, this little one did too. And he did not want her growing up surrounded by tension.

Harry put his hand on his belly. "You little one I will do anything for. I will try to get along with your Daddy for you. You deserve the world little one."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius surprised himself. He had been reluctant to leave Harry for classes. But he found himself gone longer. He had not thought to ever go to this home. But since Remus returned he had no choice. Besides he wanted to speak to both his husband's dads. He wanted to do something for Harry. He wanted to make it easier for him. He wanted to make Harry smile. The talk that morning had been a good start. Harry was seeing his human and caring side. He wanted to continue with that.

Sirius looked up surprised to see him and panicked. "Is there something wrong with Harry or the baby?"

Remus put a calming hand on his husband's arm. "He would have floo called us if there was something wrong. He would not have come all the way here."

Sirius knew his husband was right. He had just been on edge. And the only time Lucius was around d had to do with their son. Harry's scare with the baby had been hard. And Sirius had major guilt over what he had done to his son. He had been swearing he would make it right with Harry. Remus thought he was becoming a bit annoying. But he said nothing. He was happy his husband and his son were making peace. He wanted his entire family back together.

Remus beckoned him into the kitchen. "What can we do for you Lucius?"

Lucius smiled. "I want to make sure I do this right for your son and the baby. I would really like to do something special for him and I thought you could help."

Both men were surprised and intrigued. They were surprise he had come to them. And intrigued at what he might have up his sleeve. They listened to what he was trying to do for his husband and what he was hoping that they would be able to give him a hand with as well.

Remus nodded. "There is not much left; Harry already had a few of the photos. But we do have a few things in the attic. They were meant for Harry one day."

Lucius stood and thanked them. "I should be going. I sent Draco to distract Harry but he will be suspicious if I do not return soon. I barely went to class."

As Lucius left Sirius actually shared a smile with his husband. Lucius was not their ideal son in law. Far from it. But they could see he was doing well by their son. And that he truly cared if not loved Harry and that baby for sure. And planning this and coming to them with the idea and for some help just proved it to them more. They were just happy Harry was home and while on bed rest for a bit longer both he and the baby were out of the woods and Poppy thought they would be good.


	31. special surprises

Lucius had been busy. The murals he had planned for the nursery were not finished. They likely would not be till the baby came. But he wanted his surprise for his husband ready. Remus and Sirius had supplied what they had. There were a few things of Harry's from when he was a baby which survived. His husband did not know. Remus had rescued some from the ruins. And the rest had been in the nursery kept at Sirius' for Harry when he had stayed with his godfather some nights. They kept it to give him. They had planned to give him then when he became a daddy. Lucius had just reminded them of that. He never thought he'd work with Harry's dads. Especially not Sirius that was for sure. But he knew they would be a part of the baby's life. He was hoping their help would bridge the remaining gap for Harry. Harry was still hurting by the separation from his dads. He had forgiven Remus and was working on forgetting. But Sirius had far to go. Harry wanted it though. And Lucius would do what he could. Severus smiled as he watched his old friend. Lucius had kept his head out of his ass. And he had definitely showed his gentle side.

The morning Harry's bed rest ended was a Saturday. Lucius had invited Harry's dads and his brothers who were at his wedding to come. The others Harry was slow to make peace with. Percy and his wife had come to see Harry in the hospital. The Weasleys had all come around. Molly was even talking baby shower. She was feeling such guilt. Sirius was not alone. She had how Harry had ended up on bed rest. But also she was feeling horrible over the way she had treated Harry herself. He had been a son. He was still a son. And like her sons she hoped Harry would let her be a part of his life. And the life of his daughter as well.

Harry was a bit surprised that morning. He had thought his husband would be reluctant to let him out of bed. He had been a bit of an old hen through this all. Harry had actually smiled at that. He really liked seeing that side of his husband. He found it easier for him to get close to Lucius. He could even admit, start to care for him. He had argued it was for his daughter's sake before. He wanted her to have two daddies not fighting all the time. But he had to admit it was about himself too.

Harry looked at Lucius as he helped him dress. "I would have thought you would argue for breakfast or something in bed since I don't have classes."

Lucius kissed him. "I know you have been anxious to get out of bed. And Slytherin mentioned maybe you would come to practice this afternoon."

His team had actually been missing their coach. He had been happy to hear they had won their second game of the season when he was on bed rest. They had won both games by so much there was almost no chance that they would not have the cup. Harry's only regret was Katie not having the cup for her senior year of school. Harry was anxious to return back to a normal life. As long as he took it easy and did not over do anything he could. The stands were protected from the balls and without his former friends there to pose a threat to him, he would be safe.

He was a bit confused when his husband led him towards the nursery door. "You could not have decorated it yet. Besides we have not chosen a theme for it."

Lucius kissed him tenderly. "The murals will wait till we decide. But I have been doing a bit of work. I hope you approve."

The room was transformed. The walls had been plastered and there were pink and cream carpets on the floor. There was the round crib, the rocking chair and change table Harry had seen, and book cases along one wall but there was more. There was a beautiful old rocking horse, well actually he laughed when he realized it was a hippogriff and there was an old toy box that though it had a fresh coat of pink and white paint he could see it was old. But a collage had been added to the top of it. He was amazed to find the collage was old family photos, of him and his parents, and the marauders. There were other old touches round the room he realized including a beautiful quilt hanging over the crib. Some seemed oddly familiar.

He noticed his dads and brothers were there. Sirius came over. "The pictures, some of the toys and the box were in my attic. They were yours as a baby."

Remus nodded. "The quilt was in your crib at Sirius' house. Your grandmother had made it. The trunk needed a color change of course."

They explained about what they had rescued and what Sirius had. The little rocking hippogriff was recreated for him. As was a doll house he had not seen at first. The doll house had come from a picture they had found of Lily as a little girl. And Sirius remembered the rocking hippogriff Harry had. Lucius had them both remade. The quilt had been made for James originally as Harry's grandparents died before he was born but his grandmother had not known the gender so it was in green and yellow.

Harry could not believe they had done all of this. "This is so amazing. Thank you guys."

Lucius held him. "I am sure there will be a baby shower, I doubt you'll escape one. And I promise we'll have murals done but I thought this would be a good start."

Harry turned into his husband's arms and surprised Lucius with a slight kiss, just a brush of a tender kiss but a first. Harry could not believe this. He knew his dads helped. And the quidditch mobile he knew was from Charlie and Oliver. But he knew his husband had been behind it. It meant a lot he would go to the effort. And he was so amazed to see the things from his own nursery. Sirius assured him they always intended to give them to Harry when he became pregnant. They had saved it all of those years just for this. But thanks to pictures, Lucius had been able to take it a step further.

Harry put his husband's hand on his belly. "Your little one and I thank you for this. Well and your little helpers here. This means so much to me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco had come to collect him for practice. Lucius had not been lying when he said that the team wanted him to come back. Draco had known his dad's plans. But he had not seen the finished product. He was not as surprised as Harry had been. He knew his dad would do something like this before he had. He saw it had worked well. Harry had been touched by the thought his husband put into it. And he could se something had changed a bit between his dad and Harry. Draco was happy for that. He had seen Harry with the bruises after the incident with the watch. He had helped Harry through a lot of this. And tried to keep his dad's head out. Harry had definitely become close with his new house. Harry was surprised when he was joined by Blaise and the other guys and Pansy in the stands. They usually did not come.

Pansy hugged him when she spotted him. "You know we have missed you a lot. How is the newest Malfoy doing?"

Harry laughed and smiled. "My little princess is definitely a Malfoy, far too stubborn to give up on her Papa. I have never been so grateful for stubbornness."

That bought quite a bit of laughter and smiles. Harry was happy to be back among his friends as well as coaching. The team was genuinely thrilled to have him back. They knew their wins this year were due in part to Harry. They had not been sure of a coach to start but thy had changed their minds. Harry enjoyed the practice but was not surprised when his husband came at the end. He did not argue when his husband wanted to take him for a nap. A morning and lunch with the nursery and all the company and now practice had made him a bit tired. He stopped though in hock when they got to their apartments. His hands flew to his belly.

Lucius panicked. "I am taking you to Poppy. Hold on. I knew you should have......"

Harry cut his husband's rambling off and put his hand on his belly. "Our little girl is just making herself known for the first time."

Lucius could just barely feel and it took a few moments. The baby was only shifting right now. But he felt her. In a few weeks she would start kicking and there would be no doubt. Harry was in tears and Lucius could not hide his own as he felt it. After all the scares, feeling her shifting was so amazing.


	32. baby bump

Harry was not at all amused He could tell his husband was attempting to not laugh at him. Attempt was the right word. His husband was doing a miserable job. Harry wanted to hex him. He was just over five months pregnant now. It was the last day of classes before the Easter break. They were to be going home for the week. Home as in the manor. Harry still could not see it as home. Perhaps because he had still been fighting his husband back then. He thought maybe they should stay at school. The manor had too many extra beds in it. Harry could not kick his husband to the couch as easy. He put the orange in Harry. He definitely had no right to be laughing. He would have to ask Severus if there was such a thing as a sympathy potion. He definitely thought his husband was in need of one.

Harry glared at his husband as he was trying with his pants. "You better be lucky we're going home today and there are other beds, or you'd be on the couch."

Lucius came and handed him pyjama bottoms. "No one will see them under your robes. We will take you and your....our little orange shopping for paternity pants."

Harry was not at all pleased with that comment. He was surprised though. His husband had been all about appearance when they wed. He had got Harry new clothes. He could not have imagined Lucius ever suggesting that he wear pyjama bottoms. Lucius read his mind. He assured Harry as he helped them into the pants he just wanted Harry and the baby as comfortable as humanly possible. It was a small orange. But the baby had definitely begun showing. Really Harry did not need paternity pants just yet other then the fact that his clothes were tailor made to fit him. They would likely have been too tight already on him but he was still so skinny from quidditch.

Harry smirked at his husband. "Don't think your sweetness is getting you out of trouble. I have a long memory for couches."

Lucius laughed. "If you really insist I will sleep on the library couch in the manor and not an extra bedroom. But I really do think you're beautiful."

Still not sure he was happy with his husband Harry smiled slightly especially when Lucius offered if that was not enough, to sleep on a pool chair. Harry suggested a stall in the stables. Lucius grimaced and hoped Harry would forget that one. He hoped when Harry was fed he might be more reasonable. Harry's cravings had caught up to them. He had known pregnant people liked some odd combinations of food but Harry's appetite could make his stomach churn lately.

Harry did smile a bit more when he saw the breakfast table. There were scrambled eggs and toast for himself and coffee. For Harry there was a variation. An omelette with blue cheese, olives and dill pickles in it with hot sauce on top and a radish and onion smoothy to drink Harry was served.

Harry happily sunk down to eat. "Do you think you can get out of trouble by appealing to me through my stomach?"

Lucius actually knew it was the perfect way but did not say it. "No. I just thought my husband and baby could use some energy for class."

There came no response but Harry seemed to be smiling a bit. Lucius was doing his best. His husband's hormones had been crazy for the past month. They had already had a relationship on the edge enough as it was. He had not kissed Harry properly in two months. Harry had initiated a few kisses here and there. But Lucius left it at that. He hoped they would be able to bond over the baby and make a real marriage but for now he had to play it careful. Harry really was likely to hex him at times. He hoped when their daughter was in Harry's arms it would change. Harry was scared. He knew that. But Harry loved that baby. And he hoped maybe as they raised her together and he helped Harry figure out how to be a daddy. He loved Harry so much. He hoped one day that night be returned.

Before Harry left for class he reached up and gently kissed Lucius on the cheek. "Thank you for suggesting the pyjama bottoms. I guess I'll have to shop."

Lucius knew he had not wanted to even hear the words. "It won't be so bad and you can visit Florean yourself for ice cream."

Laughing harry headed off for class. Lucius knew ice cream was a good way to sweet talk his husband. Ice cream was the key for all pregnant men it seemed. Harry's cravings were hard to keep track of though. Thankfully Dobby had a better memory of what Harry's new craving was. And Dobby was even willing to tell Lucius. Lucius smiled as Harry left. He hoped Harry would be in a better mood when he was more comfortable and fed tons of ice cream.

Severus laughed when he heard. "Just be grateful you're not throwing a baby shower at him as they wanted to this weekend. But Charlie should cheer him up."

Lucius had nearly forgotten about that. "He is excited. Charlie and Oliver are definitely his big brothers and he wants to be and Uncle."

Harry was excited that Charlie and Oliver were having their ultrasound that weekend. They had waited a bit longer then normal because of both work and Harry. They had been there for his and they wanted him for theirs. They were kind of hoping for a little girl. They thought it would be cute if their daughter and Harry's were little playmates. Though Charlie was a Weasley and they usually had sons first. Harry thought either way they could be friends and play quidditch together. Lucius tended to think his daughter would be a snake and all Weasleys were lions but he was smart enough to keep that thought to himself.

Severus read his thoughts. "It is only another four months and his hormones will be back to normal. And then all you'll have to worry after is a crying baby."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was not so depressed about shopping. His dads and Molly with her daughter in laws had come. Fleur had given birth to her son Lewis but he was home with Bill. Charlie and Oliver had promised to rescue him for the ultrasound after lunch. Bill having a son had proven the Weasley tradition correct. They usually had sons first. Harry thought son or daughter Baby Wood and his daughter would be friends. He knew with two star quidditch players for dads, his niece or nephew was bound to play. And Harry knew that his baby with him, her brother Draco and all her Uncles, was likely to be as well.

Harry could not deny the paternity pants felt a lot better. They were the smallest size of them. Really it was just because his normal pants were so well tailored. And the ice cream worked. But he was happy when Remus snuck him away to the hospital. He had been happy his dads had come shopping with him. It meant a lot. The time was helping to heal wounds. He hoped by the time his daughter was born he would have his dads back for real. He wanted her to have grandparents.

Oliver clapped him into a hug when he came in. "Glad you're here little brother. We would not want to do this without you."

Harry returned the hug. "After all you guys have done for me this year and before, I couldn't be any where else. You know that."

As the test started Harry thought of his own. But more. His wedding, when he started thinking he was pregnant, his pregnancy test, they had been there for it all. Lucius agreed to ask them to be godparents. Severus already was for Draco after all. Harry was so happy for his brothers as they watched the baby's image. He thought back to his husband by his side for it. And through the scares. He had been depressed that unlike them he was doing his pregnancy alone. But he knew he was not. He never really gave his husband enough credit.

Oliver asked the doctor. "Are we having a boy or a girl?"

The doctor smiled. "You are expecting a healthy baby girl."

Harry was as happy as his brothers. He could se the girls growing up and playing together. Mira likely as well, Mira would be a year ahead of them in school. But they would still be close enough in age. Poor little Lewis would be alone in a sea of pink. Charlie was definitely happy to break the family tradition. His parents had their first grandson and Charlie and Oliver were over the moon to have a little girl.

Harry handed them a little stuffed snitch. "I thought while I was shopping I could pick something up for our next little seeker."


	33. summer parties

The school year had ended and Harry had headed home with his husband and Draco. He was finally starting to see it as home. Or be willing to see it as such. He was definitely happier there that summer. Harry was actually grateful to be there. Being over seven months pregnant in the middle of the summer was no fun. Not that pregnancy was fun. He was to terms with being pregnant. And he loved his little girl. He was actually excited to hold her. He was too young. And scared to death. But he could picture her. Lucius swore after her they would be platonic till he was willing. Harry did not have to worry about another till he was ready. Lucius knew Harry wanted a career. And he had meant it when he said he would support Harry's choices for career.

Harry's one year anniversary was quickly coming. He doubted it would be that romantic. His seventeenth birthday and anniversary all in one. He could not do his apparition test obviously, not until after his daughter was born. But at least he was not scared about his birthday this year. He had been petrified last year. He had refused to tell his family about the wedding. Lucius terrified him. He had spent August on a honeymoon trying to get pregnant. It had taken another four months. This time would be different and not just because of the baby bump. He knew Lucius was being amazing and in all fairness he knew he was not doing his part.

He was lost in his thoughts trying to keep cool in the garden when Lucius sunk down and kissed him lightly. Harry turned and smiled at him. His husband's hand went to his belly as it always did. When they first wed it had been a sickening reminder his husband wanted to get him pregnant. Now it made him smile. His husband's hand often brought the same reaction and he smiled when he felt his little girl kick.

Harry pressed his hand in place. "Our little one wants to dance for her Daddy it seems. Am I late for lunch?"

Lucius shook his head. "We are going to lunch at Grimmauld with your dads remember."

Harry had forgotten but he nodded. He thought something was up but he had let it drop. Lucius had a hidden smile. They had considered the baby shower on his birthday but it was both his birthday and universal. Lucius would have taken Harry away but he was pregnant. He planned for a week at least during winter break. Harry had complained he had got to see none of Tahiti but the one day. He planned to take Harry back and show him it properly. He wanted to make up for it. He would share Harry for a party for his birthday in the day but he did hope for a nice dinner at the least the two of them for their anniversary.

Harry was in a good mood till he came into Grimmauld and saw pink balloons every where. His dads and sister, Oliver and Charlie, Katie, the twins and the rest of their family, Luna, and Pansy were there. Harry was surprised to see Severus was even brought. Harry was not at all happy.

Charlie hugged him. "It is a joint baby shower or so was my husband's excuse to save him from being hexed. Oliver's parents are over there."

Harry did notice a few people he did not know. "I guess if I am sharing this with my big brother I'll stay. But my husband will be sleeping in a stall tonight."

Lucius groaned. He should have known his husband would remember that. He did have a very long memory it seemed. He appeased his husband with a plate of his favourite foods. He and Charlie were soon sitting in the eats of honour with their feet propped up. Charlie was not even five months yet but he had lost his small quidditch form years before and he had started showing sooner and quicker then his brother though Harry now definitely had a watermelon which was even more visible now it was the summer and he was not in robes.

As soon as the gifts were brought on Harry was in tears. He reminded them they could have just done this on his birthday. Everyone shook their heads. He was turning seventeen. He deserved a special birthday for that. He may have become an adult when he married but it was still a milestone.

Harry looked up from the stack of knitted goods and quilt from Molly. "This means so much."

Molly kissed him as she had been by her son hugging him over the same gift. "I have been knitting for you for years; you didn't think I would miss your baby."

It meant a lot to Harry. Like his dads things had been tense at first with the Weasleys. But they were almost back to the old closeness. He and his dads were. He had to admit he missed his sweater at Christmas. Not that he had actually really wanted one. But he had missed the love and sentiment behind it. As he opened the other gifts he found himself blaming hormones. A beautiful cradle came from his dads even though they helped with the nursery. There were gifts of all kinds including adorable baby quidditch robes from his friends and a beautiful music box from Draco. His husband had a special gift but he would give it to Harry on their anniversary. Technically the shower was for both of them after all.

Since it was a joint and he was well fed Harry was in a good mood. And there were none of the annoying games. And he was willing to forgive his husband for it. He did not tell his husband that right away though. He let him stew over his fate.

Lucius sighed. "I guess I should go and find my stall for the night. Am I allowed a blanket?"

Harry pulled him down for a sweet tender kiss. "I think I can forgive you but only if you will give me a foot rub."

Laughing Lucius assured his husband he was happy to deliver. Harry was happy to have his husband in bed with him. He never thought a year ago he would say that. But he had grown accustomed to the warm body pressed up against his. And it was more then just being used to it. He was starting to admit that. He felt at peace lying in his husband's arms, Lucius' hands lying on his belly, listening to his heart. Lucius had wished the day would come and he was glad they were getting there.

Harry kissed him one last time before he drifted off. "I care about you a lot Luc. Thank you for today."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry's birthday came a few weeks later. Usually it would have been apparition and drinking. And a watch. Unfortunately for Harry it could not be. Two he could not do and the third he already had. But they wanted to make today as special as possible for him. They ended up having a pool party for him. Draco swore when Harry could actually drink him and their friends would take him out drinking. It would be a time for Harry planned to breast feed the first few months at least. But Lucius said he'd have Harry trained for apparition and by Christmas he would have his license.

Harry was touched when Sirius had offered him his watch. He had shaken his head though. He had the watch from Remus. And though he had fully forgiven Sirius, the watch he wanted was the one he had got. Mira could have the Black watch. She would be Lady Black one day anyways. Though they adopted Harry since he was Lord Potter the title would pass to his sister instead of him. His dads instead gave him a broom. Sirius knew Harry would hit the air after he gave birth. He would coach again this year but they had no doubt he would be on a broom as soon as he could. He missed it.

Lucius snuck his husband away for a romantic dinner on the grounds, a candle light dinner. "It is our anniversary after all. I know you don't love me but I thought...."

Harry cut him off with a light kiss. "I don't love you yet but I do care about you a lot Luc. And this means a lot to me. Thank you."

Lucius had two gifts for him. One was an itinerary for a trip to Tahiti with an itinerary of different activities they would do this time. It brought tears to Harry's yes and it was not hormones. The second was a beautiful platinum charm bracelet with little lilies on the links. It was a traditional gift for a baby girl. It had a flat part or them to add the baby's name to. After desert some music started playing and Lucius drew Harry up to dance.

Harry was enjoying the dance when he was growing light headed. "Luc, I don't feel good." And the world began to go black around him.


	34. little scares

Lucius panicked. He scooped his husband up into his arms. They had not had a scare in months. He carried his husband towards the house. He was grateful Severus was there. He would have run but he would not jostle Harry or the baby. He prayed that Harry was not in labour. He knew it was just a month to his due date. But with male pregnancies time was always precious. He knew the baby stood a really good chance this early. Draco had been six weeks early. But he was not sure how well Harry would handle watching their daughter if she was in the NICU. Draco was more premature but he was a female pregnancy, male pregnancy babies were usually smaller. He just tried to focus on Harry and the baby. He had no idea what was wrong.

When he came into the manor he spotted Draco. "Go find your Uncle now and bring him to the library please."

Draco looked at Harry who was still unconscious in his arms. "Is he okay? Dad what happened?"

Shaking his head he told hi son to go. He got Harry down on the couch in the net room. Harry's dads were still there. He was not surprised when not only Severus but the dads and even Charlie and Oliver who had been spending the night appeared as well. Charlie could not apparate any more and Lucius had suggested instead of sending an already exhausted Charlie back on the bus that the couple stay.

Severus came over to their side and sunk down on the couch next to Harry. Lucius explained they had been dancing. All he knew was that Harry had suddenly been feeling sick and a moment after he told Lucius he had passed out.

Severus sighed in relief. "Harry just fainted; it is not uncommon this late in the pregnancy. He is over heated and exhausted from the day."

Lucius was relieved. "I know it is not too early but after all of the scares we have had......"

He did not need to continue. Everyone definitely knew how he was thinking. Severus motioned for Lucius to scoop his husband up. Lucius carried Harry back to their rooms and put him down in their bed against the stacked up pillows. Severus suggested either a cooling spell on the rooms or taking Harry home to school. The dungeons were at least ten degrees cooler. Being this pregnant in the hottest part of the year would never be easy on Harry's body.

Severus knew that it would be better to wait to take him back till tomorrow. Harry needed to rest for now. There was no reason that Harry would not carry full term. Right now he cast the spell in question. The rooms felt a bit over air conditioned. But Lucius would put up with anything to make Harry comfortable.

Harry started coming around. "Luc, what happened?"

Lucius kissed him tenderly. "You were just a bit warm and fainted. Sev assures me that both you and the baby are going to be fine."

He explained that they were heading back to school the next day. Severus did not think Harry needed to be on bed rest. Harry was relieved as he already did that. But Harry needed to take it easy. He was to get as much rest as he could. And keep as cool as possible. Though the manor had a pool it was still too warm here. Harry never thought he would say it but he was sad to have to leave the manor. He had come to feel comfortable and at peace here. Not to mention it was summer so there would b no one t school except for him and his husband.

Remus shook his head. "We came and visited during the school year. We will come again I promise. You will not lack for company the next few weeks."

Draco nodded from his place at the foot of the bed. "I will come back to school with you guys. I can crash with Uncle Sev I am sure since you have no spare room."

Lucius suggested the school could add another room but Severus said he would be heading back to school anyways. Harry admitted the school would be much cooler. Sirius joked that if he really missed the pool he could go take a swim in the Black Lake. Lucius did not think that was funny. He did not want his husband eaten by the giant squid or something. Harry smirked and reminded his husband he had swam in it during the tournament and Dennis Creevey had fallen in it from the boat coming over during his first day of school. He had to admit though he would have to be pretty hot and desperate to want to go swimming in it again.

Charlie came and hugged his little brother. "We can take the bus together tomorrow, and you know Oliver and I will come and visit as well."

Harry nodded. "I sure know how to end a birthday. I am just glad that I am not in the infirmary or on bed rest."

As the others left Severus reminded Harry again. He swore if Harry did not follow the rules he would go to Poppy. Poppy would put him on bed rest or the infirmary. Harry knew he was not kidding. And he definitely had no desire to spend the next month in the infirmary. He promised that h would do what ever he needed. He had no intention of risking his daughter this close. He knew as Lucius did she would have a good chance this early but he wanted her to have the best.

When alone he kissed his husband lightly. "I am sorry to ruin the romantic night you have planned for us."

Lucius shook his head. "You ruined nothing. You and this baby are all I need. Besides you telling me you care made the night for me."

Lucius joined his husband in bed. Harry snuggled into his arms. It was not love yet but they were both feeling some hope it might be. Harry looked at his husband's hands on his belly. He had wanted to make peace with his husband for his daughter's sake. Now it was for their sake as well. He was married to Lucius and he wanted a proper marriage. He stopped fighting it. He had stopped some time ago. He had finally opened his heart to the chance there could be love for him and the baby.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The last week of August had come and Harry's due date grew closer. He was technically due September 3rd. But Poppy had told him it would be any day now. The pain in his back was a sign of that. It took a few days usually for the body to start creating the canal for the baby to be born. His body was preparing. She ordered that he was not to be left alone at any time. He needed to have someone with him if his water broke, to get him right to the infirmary.

Lucius had been doing his best. Harry's hormones were all over. The pain in his back was bad. And he was fretting over everything. The nursery murals were not done. But Lucius swore they would be by the time their daughter cam home. Harry was not even aware of the final design. Harry could not settle on one and had given his husband the final decision on it.

Oliver, Charlie and Fred had come to visit. The other Weasleys were supposed to come later that day. Harry's dads as well. He had been taking lots of walks and eating lots of spicy food. Lucius and Draco had disappeared on some secret errand. He knew they were up to something. They usually were.

Fred smiled as they headed inside for lunch before the others came. "Maybe some of that jalapeno pepper and black pepper ice cream would do you some good."

Harry was about to say it sounded good but he was stopped in his tracks. "I don't know. Will they bring it to the infirmary?"

They all looked and noticed that Harry had a wet spot. His water had definitely broken. Oliver scooped Harry into his arms and sent Fred to find Severus who could track down Harry's husband and stepson, as well as calling his dads to come early. He and Charlie took harry to the infirmary. They could not go quick as they did not want to jostle him but by the time he was laid down in the infirmary his contractions had started.

Poppy smiled when she had him in a gown. "You are a lucky young man. This baby seems to be right on her way."

Harry looked at his brothers. "Find Luc."

They assured him Severus would find his husband and the others. Lucius would not miss the birth. He had been upset to miss the test. He would not miss this. Harry's dads and the Weasleys arrived but there were no signs of the blonds.

Remus bent down and kissed his son. "Your husband will get here sweet heart. You have us until then. But he will get here."


	35. baby Malfoy

Lucius and Draco had been rushing around all day. He wanted the nursery perfect. Between the original decoration and the baby shower it was early done. But after choosing the theme for the room and mural there were a few things he had waned to do. Draco had been happy to come. He was a bit bored that summer. And he was excited about his little sister. They both hoped she would come soon. Lucius hated the timing. He hated Harry was actually due a few days into his senior year. But he knew it was only the 22nd and Poppy said she looked to be on her way already. Hopefully Harry would have some time to recover. Harry would not be expected in class till he was better. But Lucius did not want his husband to miss out on much of his senior year. They had Dobby who was going to be nurse elf when he was in class but he knew Harry would want to be hands on. He wanted to be as well. And he would be. He would make up for all he did wrong with Draco.

Draco smiled as he watched his dad. His dad was like a big kid in the shop. His dad still felt guilty about Draco not having him a lot as a kid. His sister was going to be spoiled rotten. Draco had always been spoiled with goods, best broom and such. But his little sister would have more. She would have that as well. But she would have a doting Daddy and he was sure Harry would be an amazing Papa. Harry did not give himself enough credit.

They were shocked when George came into the shop. "You guys need to come. My floo has been hooked to the floo network into Madam Pomfrey's office.

Lucius who had just finished paying was shocked. "Harry is in labour?"

George nodded. He explained Harry's water had broken almost an hour before. Usually that might not seem urgent. But the baby was on her way. Harry was going to start pushing real soon. Harry was desperate for his husband to get there. Lucius was even more. He knew Harry was terrified. He was so young. He was scared of labour as well as the baby. Lucius had to be there. Not only for his husband. He did not want to miss the baby's birth. George assured them Harry's dads were with him but Draco knew his dad had to get there.

He was relieved as much as he hated to say it when they came into Poppy's office to hear Harry screaming. Not relieved to hear his husband in terrified pain. But relieved that Harry was still in labour. But he could hear Poppy encouraging Harry to push.

Harry was crying clinging to Remus on one side and Oliver on the other, Sirius and Charlie the only others there and Sev. "She can't come. I need Luc. I need him."

Lucius went to his side Oliver vacating his place, leaving with his husband. "I am here my love. I am here."

Harry sobbed against him as he kissed him. Poppy was relieved as she had been trying to encourage Harry to push. Harry had not wanted even with his brothers and dads there to push until his husband got there. Harry's dads would have left but he begged them to stay, so with Draco and Severus who was acting as nurse they did. Remus and Lucius both supported Harry and finally got him to start pushing. The baby had started crowning before Lucius had arrived ad the baby was on her way.

Harry was crying in exhaustion though. "I can't do this. I can't"

Lucius kissed his head."Yes you can sweet heart. Come on. You can do this."

Some how Harry found the energy to start pushing again and as he collapsed back against the pillow Poppy was holding a beautiful baby girl. After a few smacks of the bum and her cries filled the air. Harry was crying with happiness now as the little baby who was healthy and perfect Poppy assured him, was handed to Severus for a check while Poppy cleaned him up. Lucius went to cut the cord and could not take his eyes off of her. She was the spitting image of Draco when he was born but he prayed she would have her Papa's eyes. He had remembered holding Draco for the first time and never thought he would feel that amazing again. As he held the little bundle of pink he felt that same absolute ache of love.

He joined his husband in bed and placed the baby in Harry's arms."Here is our little girl."

Harry looked at his daughter and shared a smile with his dads. "She is so perfect and beautiful. I can't believe she is mine."

Though they all stayed for a look the others left to give Harry and his husband time to bond with her. They would wait with the others in the sitting room. Lucius joined his husband in bed. He could see Harry was in heaven holding their daughter. All the fear of being a Papa seemed to have slipped away. He just watched the innocent little life in his arms. Poppy showed Harry how to nurse the baby as he had decided to nurse and use the spell for classes.

Lucius was amazed at how in heaven his husband looked as the baby nursed. "I have never seen you this happy."

Harry looked up. "I never have. I was so scared about being a Papa but I love her so much Luc. I love her so much."

Holding Harry and watching his husband and daughter bond he had no doubt. He could see the bond already forming. He had quite the time coaxing her from his husband's arms to give her a burp when she was done. He hoped that the little princess could bring the two together. Holding his daughter he had a feeling the little princess could definitely work her magic on them. When they saw she had her Papa's eyes she had them enchanted.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was an hour later when the rest of the family came back in. The Weasleys were there, all of them. Tonks and her parents had come as well. No one could miss the look of love and peace in the face of Harry. Pride in the face of Lucius as well. Harry was curled in his husband's arms holding the baby. They could see the two men had definitely grown closer. They had no doubt that the baby would bridge the last of the gap left for Harry with his husband. Harry looked up and smiled at them when he noticed them.

Harry reluctantly handed his daughter over to Remus. "Go see your Grandpa my precious one."

Remus was in heaven as he looked at the delicate bundle in his arms. "She is so beautiful Harry."

Sirius made a joke he was far too young to be a Grandpa but he held Mira up for a look at her niece. Draco claimed his sister next. He thought Harry would likely be a record setting grandfather when Draco and Pansy married one day and had kids. Oliver and Charlie were honoured when Lucius asked if they would serve as godparents to their daughter. Harry had not had a hard time convincing him.

Charlie looked at the baby in his husband's arms. "You know we would be honoured, especially as you said you would be to ours."

Molly looked over at the baby. "What name have you chosen for your little princess?"

Lucius introduced. "This is Victoria Alya Malfoy."

Though they wanted their beautiful little girl to have her own name and identity they had chosen to honour a few traditions. Victoria was the name of the Roman Goddess of Victory, an honour to Lucius whose name came from Roman history but also to Remus. But Victoria was also the scientific name for giant water lilies and was a link to Harry's mum. Because of Draco and Sirius they looked to the heavens for her middle name. Alya which was the name of a star in the constellation Serpens which seemed fitting for the daughter of two Slytherins.

Sirius smirked. "I would be hurt you did not choose a name from the heavens for the first name but Victoria is a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl."

Author note: Victoria Alya Malfoy: Victoria (Latin) victory. Victoria is the Roman version of Nike, the goddess of Victory. She has a far more significant role in Roman culture. She was featured on many coins and considered the most beautiful goddess. Went into battle with Mars. I thought a perfect name for their beautiful princess. I thought since Draco's name came from Narcissa and not Lucius not to look to the heavens for her first name. Harry was a Black but since marrying Lucius he has been closer to Remus whose name came from Roman myth, and Lucius comes from Roman history. It also allowed them to take a name from nature to honour the Evans tradition

Alya (Latin) little truthful one. Draco and Sirius were not forgotten. Alya is a star in Serpens, the snake constellation. Considering Lucius and Harry were Slytherins it seemed the right constellation to choose from. Sirius is one of her grandpas and Draco a proud big brother so it seemed right.


	36. nursery revelations

Harry and Victoria were released from the infirmary just before dinner the next day. Though Harry had seen much of the nursery he was excited to see it finished. Lucius assured him even with their little one's early arrival it was complete. He did not mention he had to pay the artist double time to finish it the night before. He knew the baby would not be in the bedroom for some time. The cradle was next to their bed. But he wanted it absolutely perfect for Harry and their little princess. He had made too many mistakes. Not just as a husband to Harry. But as a father to Draco because of the war. And he had every intention of making up for them all. It would take more then a nursery but it was a start. Draco loved watching his dad with his sister. He had never seen him so happy before. Or Harry for a long time either. They definitely still had things to work out in their marriage but Victoria was definitely a little miracle worker. Besides Harry already admitted he was starting to care.

His dads and brothers as well as Draco were there when they got home. No one could miss the look of pride in both men's faces. Harry was still scared. But in a good way. He knew he loved the baby. He barely even allowed his husband to hold her. But he had the same fears all first time dads had. And that was multiplied by ten because of his age. He was a bit worried about returning to class in a few days. He trusted Dobby with his life and Victoria's. But it was still just over a week and a half away. Lucius had got permission if Harry wanted a bit longer he could do his studies from home for a bit though.

Sirius came and kissed his son and granddaughter and showed them a frame. "We thought this would be the perfect addition to the room."

Harry was touched when he saw it was a photo of the three of them in bed just after the others came in to see the baby. "Thank you. That means a lot dad."

None of them had seen the finished product. Well except Draco and Lucius of course. Lucius pushed open the nursery door and Harry was amazed. He had known there would be a lot of pink but he had no idea. It seemed his husband had really wanted the little girl. There was the same set up with the shelves and wardrobe, and crib, and the items his dads helped with like the toy box, doll house and quilt but the room had been transformed. Harry sunk into the rocking chair. The picture was the finishing touch as his husband put it down on the table next to him.

Lucius kissed him tenderly. "Can I take that as a sign that you like the final design of the room?"

Harry looked around him. "Luc did you leave anything pink in the store? This is incredible."

Inspired by the rocking hippogriff Harry had actually mentioned a muggle carousel. He had never got to ride it but he remembered Dudley on it. Lucius had made the murals to look as one. The entire roof of the room looked like the canopy of the carousel. There was a spell on the roof so it looked like almost a tent peaked canopy instead of the flat roof. Though it was striped it was in different shades of pink and a bit of gold, with little roes. All around the room there were horses and a few others like an elephant and Harry smiled to see a hippogriff like the rocking one, with gold and pink entwined poles going through them. The animals were normal colors but the saddles, and the adornment on the animals was all done in shades of pink. There was a beautiful pink chandelier, operated on magic but muggle style hanging from the roof and hanging from the bottom of it was a gold hoop, another tradition of old carousels. There was even a little lamp next to the rocking chair which again was a muggle item altered by magic, which was shaped like a little carousel, and went around, a reading light or a night light for the baby. There was an animal themed mobile and even the bedding for the cradle had changed to a pink carousel theme except for the quilt of course.

Harry looked down at his daughter who had started fussing and he put her to feed. "Your Daddy sure loves you a lot little on. He definitely knows how to spoil us."

Lucius sat down on the ottoman and reached over to kiss Harry. "I sure love both of you, my amazing husband and princess. You two and Draco are everything."

Harry looked up from the baby and squeezed his husband's hand. He would have reached to return the kiss but he did not want to jostle the baby at all. Lucius had been amazing. He had never thought this time last year he would even manage friends with Lucius. It was around this time they had gone shopping and Harry had his first heart to heart with Lucius but he was still cringing at the thought of being touched by Lucius. Lucius could not be with Harry after the fifth month anyways but Lucius had sworn h would continue to b hands off till Harry was ready for him. And he knew without a doubt in his heart, that Lucius meant it.

Draco looked at the others and whispered. "Maybe we should leave them alone for a bit. We can come back for dinner later on."

Sirius agreed with Draco. He knew it would be good if Harry grew close to his husband. "I for one could use some fresh air and I think Mira could as well."

They knew they had been right when the new dads barely took notice that they were gone. Lucius convinced Harry towards bed when Victoria was burped and asleep again. He reminded Harry he should take advantage of nap time when the baby was out. Though Harry had protested it did not take long before he drifted off to sleep. Lucius watched his daughter sleeping in the cradle next to the bed and over t his sleeping husband.

He reached down and kissed his daughter. "You and I little one will show your Papa how loved he is won't we? We will be a real family I promise princess."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was happy for the company over dinner. Victoria definitely made her rounds. Her grandfathers and big brother were definitely just as wrapped around her little finger as both of her daddies had been since the moment she was born. Sirius kept looking at the baby and thinking about Lily and James. They would have loved to se her so much. They would have rather their son had been able to marry for love but like Sirius realized, they would have understood why Harry had done as he had. And seeing Lucius with Harry and the baby he knew it might not be a loveless marriage forever. He hoped for both his son and granddaughter's sake that he was right. He knew Harry always wanted kids. And his son had aid more then once before he wed he had wanted a big family, never liking being an only child. But Harry would not give his husband another child until he was in love or at least loved his husband. Lucius had agreed to that. But there was plenty of time, Tory was only a day old now. Besides Harry wanted a career though he had yet to reveal what he wanted to do with his life. Lucius assured them he would stand by any choice.

Harry looked down at his daughter as she was handed back to him. "Some how I have a feeling when she makes her debut she will be a real show stopped."

Draco laughed. "You could always let us make her our team mascot, since she was our good luck charm when you were pregnant. Won us the cup and all.

That brought some laughter. Sirius was sure James' granddaughter would be a lion no matter what. Harry reminded his dad that both Tori's dads were snakes and she did really seem to cheer for Slytherin in the womb. Harry would be no where ready for try outs in two weeks. Besides he had his hands full with a baby. He would continue coaching. Lucius told him if he wanted to try out for a team, pro or national, he would be behind it. And he had little doubt even after two years of not actively playing Harry could make it. Oliver had told him he should try out for the United to play with him and Katie who made it that summer.

Harry looked at Charlie. "Now all we need is yours over there. Poor Lewis is going to be chased around by girls for kisses growing up."

Fleur laughed. "Considering one of those girls is his cousin I doubt it. I have a feeling my son will be pulling pigtails and grossing girls out with worms."

It felt good to have the Weasleys back in his life. Things might not be a hundred percent back to normal but it meant a lot they were there. And that Tori would grow up not only with Charlie and Oliver's little girl but Lewis who she would go to school with, and all of her other little honorary cousins. Neither Lucius nor Harry had any blood relatives to offer Tori other then Draco. But his dads and brothers meant as much to him as blood could have.

Later that night as he lay with his husband in bed as Tori slept he turned and kissed his husband. "I want to work us out. I want Tori to have a real family. I want it."


	37. welcome addition

Harry had a hard time returning to class at first. He felt guilty about leaving Tori. But Lucius made it easier. He brought Tori with him and had set up a crib in his office. Dobby still took care of her but Lucius could check on her during class if needed and be with her between. And she would when she was a bit older be going to London to spend time with her grandfathers and perhaps even the Burrow from time to time. He had even been convinced to resume coaching quidditch pretty quick. Even if he was in physical condition there would have been no way he would have played that year. He returned to his broom in October. His dad had been right to give him a new broom for he definitely wanted to be back in the sky. But playing was too big of a commitment and Harry had not wanted the time away from his beautiful little girl. She was a bit too young to come to practices but he swore to his team she could be their mascot. Draco was captain that year since Tom had graduated but Harry had earned the respect of the rest of the tem, the returning ones, and the year before. There was no question of him returning/

The first week in November found the traditional first game between the lions and the snakes. Harry had finally got used to cheering for the snakes over the lions. He still had friends among the Gryffindors. But Slytherin was definitely his house. And he knew Tori would very likely carry on the Malfoy tradition. Tori was with her dads for the game. She was so excited she slept through the entire game. They put a warming spell on her carrier and the stands were safe from the balls. The team had smiled though when they saw her especially since she was in her little quidditch robes Harry was given for her. And she brought them good luck and they won.

Harry was surprised when Professor Flitwick had asked to speak with him the next day. He was one of Harry's favourite teachers from day one. And charms was his favourite class. But he was not sure he had even been to the man's classroom before.

Filius had him to his rooms for tea. "Harry I know you're busy with your baby and your senior year but I thought maybe I could talk to you about your future."

Harry sat down and accepted a cup of tea from the man. "I know most students my age have already decided what they want to do but I really am not sure."

He had once planned to be an auror. But being a Papa and with the war over h had changed his mind. He did not see the need to put his lif3 on the line any more. He admitted to the little professor he was considering either trying out for the United or for the national team. Neither team had an opening spot for seeker next year but a reserve place. Most professionals started as a reserve anyways.

Filius nodded. "Harry as you know I am getting up there in age. I don't plan on retiring but I'd like to take over for Binns. I would like you to consider taking over."

Harry stared at him in shock. "You want me to......?

Filius nodded. He had seen Harry with the DA and coaching quidditch. But he also knew Charms was Harry's best area. He doubted Lucius planned on continuing teaching DADA when Harry and Draco graduated but Harry would have needed time to apprentice. He knew Harry wanted to play quidditch. It would be a three year internship. He suggested Harry could apprentice part time and play quidditch for three years and when he was done he could take over as professor. Or if he tried for the national team instead of the United, still playing with Oliver who was keeper for the national, he could play and be a professor.

Harry was amazed with the offer. "I would seriously like to consider it sir. I men I have my husband and Tori to consider though. Lucius is retiring after graduation."

Filius nodded. "You can have all the time you'd like to consider. I just thought with most students looking at jobs already, I would give you something to consider."

Harry was still stunned when he went home. He ran through his head. Being on the road all the time with Tori so young would be hard to be on the United. He could play for the national in the summers. He talked to his husband about it though. He had once thought Lucius wanted to control his life. But he realized Lucius was quite supportive of him. Lucius had sworn to stand by what ever choice he made in career. He had been trying to make a real marriage with Lucius and he knew talking to his husband was a good step for him as well.

Lucius looked up from Tori who he had been rocking while Harry talked. "I think it sounds amazing. You could floo from the manor or Tori and I can live here."

Harry was amazed. "You would give up living in the manor again to be here with me?"

Laughing Lucius stood and came to kiss him. He reminded Harry they could spend weekends and holidays at the manor. Lucius could run the business from here just as easy as from the manor. He had been doing it all this time. He still planned to retire from DADA as soon as Harry and Draco were done. Harry didn't know but Remus had been offered the position in the fall, and Sirius would live her with him. He knew Harry would be happy to have his dads here, and that Charms was Harry's real love over DADA. He was just happy his husband had found something he was interested in doing

He handed Harry Tori as he was motioning for her. "I would admit it might be better for you to play national and not be away from Tori so much but I support...."

Harry cut him off with a light kiss. "I agree. I don't want to be away from Tori or you."

Though Harry was still not in love with his husband he had started saying the word love. He loved him. He loved being a family with him and Tori. But there was a big difference between love and being in love. But he hoped it was a matter of time for the two of them. For their sake as well as their daughter's sake of course.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week later Harry was excused form his last class of the day. Fred had com to school to collect him and Tori. Lucius promised he would com after his last class. Charlie had gone into labour. Harry and his husband had both been asked to serve as godfathers to the baby. Harry had been the first they told of the pregnancy. And had been there for the ultrasound. He had been Oliver's best man at the wedding and they walked him down the aisle. There was no way that he was about to not be there to welcome his niece into the world. And Professor McGonagall had readily agreed to excuse him from his last class of the day.

The entire Weasley family was there to welcome the newest member. And the Woods of course. Things were better then the last time they were all together. The Woods were relieved to see Harry getting along with the others. They had been with Charlie's family last when the sons wed at their estate.

Harry smiled when he walked into the room and saw Oliver holding the pink bundle, in bed with his husband. "Congratulations you two."

Oliver smiled as his mother took the baby from him. "Thank you for coming. I hope your husband not being here does not men he changed his mind."

Harry shook his head. He assured them he had just been giving a test in his lat class. He would be here soon enough as it had ended five minutes before. Harry happily signed off on the birth certificate and he had just claimed the baby from Molly as Fred had Tori for him, when his husband appeared. He had brought the teddy that Harry bought for the dads and he signing the forms joined his husband for a look. She was the image of Oliver except Charlie's red hair and blue eyes.

Molly beamed at her first granddaughter. "And what name have you given this beautiful little girl of yours?"

Charlie did the honours. "It took a bit but we have finally settled on the name Jaime Faye Wood."

Harry was touched when they explained Jaime was chosen in part in honour of Harry. Harry was a little brother to them both and the baby's godfather, and Jaime was a female variant of James. But in French it also was a nickname meaning little loved one. Faye honoured the Weasleys since the baby was a Wood, taking a name from Celtic lore though it had a link to Oliver as well. Harry thought though the first name was meant in part to honour him it was well suited for looking at the baby passed around she was definitely very loved by those in the room.

Later that night as he and his husband put Tori to bed Lucius held Harry. "I know I promised we would not have another till it was conceived in love but I hope...."

Harry turned and kissed him tenderly. "One day Tori will have siblings I promise, other then Draco. I know we will."

Author note: Jaime Faye Wood: Jaime (Spanish) is a short version of James which means supplanter but in French it is the word for love and is often used as a nickname to mean little love, a perfect name for a precious much loved baby. Want to honour Harry a brother to them both, in their own way.

Faye (Celtic) means fairy or elf, comes from Celtic Lore and link to Weasleys for Morgan la Faye, but Oliver also means elf ruler so a link there as well.


	38. true emotions

Harry was happy in December. It was his sister's first birthday. A lot had changed. He had found out about Mira from a picture sent by Tonks. She had been over a month old when he got to see her. And it had taken Harry nearly loosing Tori before he and Sirius started mending fences once again. Now he spent a lot of time with his dads and little sister. And he was so happy for it. Not just for himself but for his little girl as well. Tori was only three months old but Harry wanted her to have grandpas. Lucius' parents had of course died long before Harry was even born and while he had also managed peace with the Weasleys he had been glad to have his dads back. They spent Christmas Eve at the Burrow but Christmas Day was at the manor.

Harry's dads as well as Andromeda, Ted and Tonks came over. Harry had seen Oliver and Charlie at the Burrow with his goddaughter. Harry woke up Christmas morning in a much better mood then he had the year before.

Lucius turned him over and kissed him but just lightly. "Merry Christmas my love. I hope you are feeling better then last time."

Harry had morning sickness and his husband had been groping him last Christmas. "A lot better. Surprised our little princess is not fussing yet for a feed."

In robes they both went into the nursery together. They knew the others would be up for gifts soon and Andromeda and Ted would be arriving. Their four month old was just starting to wake up when Harry scooped her into his arms. She had always been a very sweet tempered baby and very rarely fussed even when thirsty. He remembered last year his husband groping him and he hiding in the bathroom. His brothers had confronted him about being pregnant but it had been a few more weeks before Harry had the test done. He was far happier this year. Sure enough by the time they got down to the sitting room the others were there and Mira was sitting with Sirius who was a big kid himself, tearing into the gifts.

It seemed she had woken from all of the walking and Harry soon found himself nursing. Lucius offered to get a bottle so he could feed her so harry could open gifts but he shook his husband off. He preferred nursing when he could. She definitely did better with her first morning feed being a nurse. Besides most of his gift were family ones for the baby and he allowed his husband to open most of the gifts.

Harry had been talking to Filius and even Oliver and had a special surprise for his dads. "I am going to be apprenticing with Filius next year."

Sirius looked up at his son. "You're going to teach charms?"

Harry nodded and explained he had decided that the United was a commitment he had not wanted. Oliver balanced it but he was not the carrier dad and Jaime and future babies relied on Charlie much more then him. Besides it had only been one consideration for Harry. He was going to try out for the national team that summer but he would be apprenticing with Filius and taking over when the man went to history.

Remus thought it was perfect timing. "Well then you and Tori will get to se much more of me and your dad. I have been asked to take over DADA from Lucius."

Lucius saw his husband's surprise. "I convinced the rest of the governors that your dad was one of the best teachers in decades and they would be foolish not to."

The main concern had always been he was a wolf. But with the potion he was able to keep his mind and he was not a danger to the students. And when the full moon interrupted him teaching they would not have to look for a sub. Moody was willing to work Sirius' schedule with him so he could take his husband's classes when the full moon and the day after and before it, or any of the three fell on a week day. It would men that the entire Black family would be at school and that Sirius would be commuting like Lucius would be though Lucius would have it slightly easier for he could do a lot of work from the school and not always go into the office.

Draco put on a false pout. "I feel left out. Here I am going to have to settle for living with Blaise and Pansy and a few others in the town house. I am missing the fun."

Harry smirked and threw some paper t him for Lucius had taken Tori for a burp. "Oh don't worry you will be at school more then enough. We need a baby-sitter."

Though Draco looked a bit insulted and faked a groan they knew he was joking on both. He had really turned into Harry. He was an incredibly doting big brother. He didn't even mind the dirty diapers that much. He knew his dad and Harry were both hoping for a second one day but he wondered how far in the future it would be. He knew Harry would not even be with his husband till it was making love and he knew Harry had yet to say those words to his dad yet. But watching Harry and his dad, Draco had little doubt that Harry was definitely getting there. Besides Tori would not even be one until the end of next summer and he knew that they would not want them that close together even if Harry had said the words.

Lucius saw the tears when Harry saw the baby's first year ornament from his dads. "You guys this is so beautiful. Thank you for it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Valentine's Day Lucius had decided he wanted to make it as special as possible for his husband. He had Tori off with her grandfathers. They had decided to go away the following weekend for thy were starting for a third child and wanted some romance, and were more then happy to offer to take Tori for Harry and Lucius. Harry was touched when his husband whisked him off for a romantic night. He found himself in the ruins of an old tower near Loch Ness with fairy lights every where and a candle light dinner. They had considered going to Tahiti at Christmas, Harry's gift for their anniversary gift but they had decided to postpone it till Easter when Tori was a bit older. He was only taking Harry for ten days and Harry had agreed to leave Tori with her grandfathers even though he was a bit reluctant to.

Lucius handed him a box. "I have been thinking about giving this to you for a long time but I thought it would be perfect tonight."

Harry opened the box and found a very simple platinum ring with the birthstones for all three of them and Draco. "It is beautiful Luc. Thank you."

Lucius took it from the box and slid it on to Harry's hand. Harry had grown accustomed to the other two rings but this one meant so much to him from the start and he had his own gift for his husband when they were dancing.

He kissed Lucius tenderly. "I love you Luc. I am in love with you."

Lucius looked at him in amazement. "Did you just say that?"

Harry nodded and repeated the words over and over again. Lucius was even more amazed when he took Harry to an inn for the night and Harry came into his arms and for the first time ever they made love. Harry was still a bit scared and timid about it but there was no protest and Lucius knew Harry genuinely wanted it. Lucius was slow and tender, taking his time before he sunk into his beautiful husband. He should have been like this on their wedding night. He had used his wand to strip them and had taken harry right away. That night he did it properly for it was really their first, their first time making love and not sex. They went for a few rounds together and later as they lay entwined they both felt so at peace and were both thinking perhaps by next Christmas thy would consider trying for a sister or brother for Tori, Harry hoping for a little son of his own.

Harry kissed his husband as they drifted off. "I know I hated this marriage so much at the start but I love you Luc, and our daughter, our life. I love you."


	39. graduation day

Graduation day had arrived. Harry could not believe seven years were over. They had been the most insane seven years he could have ever imagined. Well he had never known he was a wizard before them. But he now had dads and a little sister. He had learned last month his dads were pregnant again. He was married and the father of a beautiful ten month old little girl who he could not imagine his life without any more. And finally in love with his husband. And listed among the people he was closest to in the world not only included Severus Snape but also Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin students. No longer on his way to being an auror he was to start apprenticing with Filius in the fall. But the biggest shocker had been when he had made the National team. He had tried out at Easter and he had started training weekends and a few evenings already and had his first game in two days.

Lucius smiled as he watched Harry. Harry was already dressed and ready for the ceremony but he did not seem to mind he was getting spit up. Though Tori had moved to a bottle two months ago and Lucius was happy as he could claim his daughter more often for a feed he still insisted on having hr for the first feed of the morning and Lucius loved watching his husband and daughter together.

He reached for his daughter for a burp and waved a wand to clean his husband up. "You were supposed to go meet Draco and your other friends before hand."

Harry headed out of the room but paused to kiss his husband first. "I am happy I have my husband and amazing daughter there for me today."

Lucius pulled him back with his free hand for one last kiss. The months since Valentine's Day when Harry had said he loved him had been amazing. They were even talking trying for a brother or sister for Tori by Christmas time. The national team was willing to give Harry paternity leave and when he was an apprentice was a good time for it. He would not have to worry about a sub. Thy wanted their kids, well Lucius' two younger ones, close together in age and now that the baby would be created from love, that was possible for them to do so.

Harry headed into Slytherin and Draco spotted him first. "Hey Harry, finally arrived, thought you had decided to ditch us or something."

Pansy nodded as she came to his side. "You know you could head back to the Red and gold if you don't think us good enough for you."

Shaking his head he assured them he was more then happy to graduate as a Slytherin. He may have been miserable when he was told he had to switch houses back then. But his husband had been right to make him and not because Malfoys were all snakes. Though he had made peace with a number of his old house but he was much happier with Draco in this house and his new friends. As they walked into the Great Hall with all of their classmates into the Great Hall, the tables replaced with rows of chairs filled with friends and family, for a moment he thought about the two who had once always been at his side. But spotting his dads who had both Mira and Tori for his husband was on stage with the teachers for the lat time, Harry was reminded even with the sadness there was great joy in his new life as well.

One by one those students graduating were called forward with the sorting hat and they were presented with their diplomas. Harry came earlier then he had the first time around for he was now of course a Malfoy. He smiled when his name was called and he stepped forward to take his diploma.

His husband claimed him after he got his degree and kissed him tenderly. "Your daughter and I could not be more proud of you, I hope you know that."

Harry smiled and returned the kiss. "I know and I am so grateful for my amazing family, even my stepson over there."

There was a party that followed after the ceremony. Harry had been telling everyone that he had a big surprise for them. They had known he had tried out for quidditch and had made the team. They thought maybe he had found out he was going to see some air time in the game or something. Not even his dads knew. They were all shocked and utterly confused when he told them that he had not made reserve seeker after all.

Draco stared at him. "Did the seeker retire and you made starting seeker or something? You have been practicing with the team."

Harry shook his head and looked at Oliver. "It seems Oliver was not so crazy when he said I could have made a chaser. I am the new starting outside chaser."

They all stared at him sure he would break into laughter but he hadn't. Oliver had convinced him after seeing him practice with his chasers, to try out for both. He had got even better as a chaser in skill since Oliver had seen him. He had been practicing with Draco's chasers all year and it seemed to have paid off. The team had told him he had his choice for either position. He had decided to go for chaser because they had an opening for starter and he loved it.

Harry shrugged when they were surprised. "It isn't just about the starter. I never really got to choose my position after all. Oliver and McGonagall chose for me."

Sirius clapped his son into a hug. "That is amazing Harry. You know you just ensured where ever the finals are your dad and I will be coming."

Reminding his dad there was no assurances that they would make the finals Harry was still touched. Lucius had promised to bring Tori to a few games and Draco was planning on coming as well. Harry had to admit he was more nervous then he had ever been about a game before, even his first game of quidditch he ever played.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It seemed his dads had to make a trip for the UK was playing Germany in Southern Franc. He was touched when not only his dads, husband and Tori, and Draco came but Charlie, the original dream team; Pansy, Blaise and Neville came to the game as well. Harry had to admit it was definitely different playing chaser for real but h also found there was not as much pressure. It was a game sport for a chaser. It would also be easier for him to take paternity leave when they decided on baby two for there were two reserve chasers who had been selected as well as him as the new chaser. There may not have been perhaps as much glory for a chaser as a seeker but Harry was a secondary reserve for seeker and he was happy for once to just share in the glory.

The game was the longest he had ever played and went on for four hours. He was happy his husband made arrangements and Tori was taken back to the hotel by Dobby for his soon to be one year old daughter could not have sat that long. They won the game and while Harry did not win the game with any incredible dive as he had done in school, he had scored 100 of the 230 points they scored before the snitch was caught. And when they accepted the cup and their individual ones he did hear his name being chanted among the stands.

Oliver was at his side when they landed and clapped him on the back. "You definitely make an incredible chaser little brother, could have given the girls a run."

Katie tried to look hurt but she started laughing. "I agree. He definitely could have taken my place though I think h still make a better seeker."

Harry would have gone chaser for the snakes since Draco was seeker if not for Tori. He loved playing chaser though seeker was tied with chaser. Fred smirked and laughed that he should have tried out for beater and maybe he could have had three positions on the national team. Oliver had also said he could play beater. Lucius came and claimed his husband for a kiss to celebrate as he followed the example of Charlie who was congratulating his husband.

Lucius smiled and looked at the trophy in his husband's hands. "It seems the name we gave our daughter was fitting, she is an amazing good luck charm for you."


	40. the epilogue

Three weeks after Victoria had celebrated her second birthday her daddies lay in an infirmary bed together. This time Harry held a small blue bundle in his arms. He had been delighted to have a little girl with Victoria and his husband had wanted a daughter finally but he was over the moon to have his own son. His little boy was such a blessing and had been welcome from the start. Lucius had kept his word that they would not try for a second child till Harry was ready and wanted it. Harry had wanted his next child to be conceived in love. Though he loved Victoria after the fall he had taken and he felt such a bond with her, this was different for he had not realized he loved his husband till the Valentine's Day after his daughter was born. This little guy was conceived in love and he and his big sister would have two daddies who absolutely loved each other and would give them the best life they could.

The pregnancy had run smooth this time with not a single hiccup along the way. He had been a bit more tired as he was not only a charms apprentice but the father of a now two year old and he had continued coaching Slytherin which had become an official job for him. Lucius returned to business after Harry had graduated but he and Victoria lived at school with Harry except weekends when they went to the manor. Draco and Pansy had been married that summer and were talking kids next year when Draco was done law school, Pansy working for a magazine. Lucius smiled at the thought of being a Grandpa when he had a two year old and a newborn.

Harry knew the family was out there. His dads with Mira and his little brother Castor Remus who was born this past Valentine's Day would be out there. It seemed the Woods and Malfoys had an obsession with kids going to school together as this time Oliver and Charlie were expecting a son at Christmas. This time it would be their sons and Castor going to school together as neither Penny nor Fleur were due until the New Year, Penny with her first baby.

Lucius took their son for a burp when Harry was done nursing. "He is like Victoria, the image of Draco except when he opens his eyes."

Harry smiled and kissed his husband delicately. "They look like their amazing Daddy and I could not be happier though I am glad they got my eyes."

His husband definitely agreed with him as his favourite thing about his husband's appearance had always been those beautiful eyes. He would not have minded if their son looked more like Harry was Victoria was his image but they both smiled at the thought of the three Malfoy kids together. Draco was Harry's stepson technically but his brother for so long. Just another thing had changed in the over two years since he had been forced into the marriage.

Harry looked towards the doors. "Maybe we should let the others in here."

Lucius laughed and nodded. "Severus might start looking like he was stampeded over if we make them wait much longer."

The family soon came flooding in, not just his dads but Draco and Pansy who had Victoria with them, the entire Weasley family and Neville and Luna. No one this time could miss the delight and absolute love between the two daddies as they lay in bed cradling their son. Harry reluctantly handed the baby over to Sirius who looked down at his first grandson with such pride. Looking at Mira and Castor he knew he felt the same love for his grandson. For a moment he thought about Lily and James as he looked at the baby and over at Victoria who had been placed in bed with her dads, but he knew they watched over their son and grandchildren.

Fred who had been asked with Pansy to be godparents looked down at the little boy cradled in Draco's arms. "And what name have you chosen for your new son?"

Harry smiled as he was finally handed back the baby so Victoria could see him. "This little prince is Adrian Corvis Malfoy."

They had chosen to continue with the traditions started with Victoria. Adrian was taken from Roman culture to honour both Lucius and Remus, being the English version of the name Hadrian, a Roman emperor best known in England for Hadrian's Wall. Corvis was chosen from among the stars like Draco and Victoria' middle name, a constellation known as the crow.

Victoria looked down at her little brother. "He pretty cute."

Lucius laughed and kissed his daughter on her blond curls. "I think you're pretty cute little lady as well."

A photograph was taken which Harry made sure Draco came in on. Harry later when he looked at the picture knew his family was complete. Lucius, Victoria and Adrian were the family he had always wanted, and of course Draco and his dads, the Weasleys and grandchildren to come. He thought he had sacrificed his life for the war but he realized holding Adrian and looking at Victoria sitting in her Daddy's lap as Lucius was beaming, that instead he gained his life.

Author note: Adrian Corvis Malfoy: Adrian (Latin) from the Adriatic, the Anglicized version of Hadrian, a Roman emperor, a link to Remus and Lucius like Victoria. Hadrian's adopted son and chosen successor was named Lucius but he never took the title.

Corvis (Latin) means raven or crow, is called the crow constellation, looked to the stars like Draco and Victoria' middle name Alya, honour the Black family

Castor Remus Black: Castor (Greek) beaver, is one of the Gemini twins, he and Pollux were born from eggs with Helen of Troy and Clytemnestra, Castor and Clytemnestra were children of Tyndareus Leda's husband and Helen and Pollux from Zeus from the rape of Leda by Zeus as a swan, a star like Mira

Remus (Latin) one of the founders of Rome who was suckled by a wolf and the name of the little boy's Daddy since Sirius was honoured in the first name

So I loved my story a lot but it had come to an end. I will start a new story in a day or two. I have not decided on my pairing for it yet but I'll give you a heads up here when it starts


End file.
